


Finding Magic

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fascinated by the colorful band on the human boy’s finger, a curious fairy named Kurt follows him home.  Being in love is never easy, especially when you don’t speak the language or understand the customs.  Add in a little magic, and things start getting interesting.  </p>
<p>Humor and smut with a little bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the GKM.  Condensed Prompt - All I want is a nice, fairly long, smutty fairy!Kurt fic that ISN'T b!p. Do not want: b!p (it is SO hard to find non-b!p fairy!Kurt fics!), mpreg, D/s themes (though a little basic bondage is fine), scat/vore/watersports.  
> This story contains M/M slash, sex between two boys, masturbation, voyeurism, swearing, rimming, light bondage, and does NOT contain anything on the “do not want” list.  
> This is for fun.  Glee is not mine.  If you recognize it from somewhere else, it's not mine.  Any mistakes are mine all mine.  
> 
> Chapter One of ? I will be posting a chapter each Tuesday until the whole thing is up.

Chapter 1

Kurt had always been told to stay away from the edge of the forest. Everyone said it was dangerous to wander too close to the human world. You never knew what one might do if they caught you. Some of the fae must have survived encounters with humans or there wouldn't be stories about capture and death. Or, Kurt reasoned, most fairies had vivid imaginations. He had ventured into the human territory on several occasions without incident. The enormous structures, that he suspected were their homes, fascinated Kurt. The clear flat coverings over the holes in the sides allowed him to peek inside and see the wonders unlike anything fairies had created. He modeled his own home after the human one, despite not knowing what most of the stuff in it was.

Finn was more accepting than the others about his human items. He said they were interesting and he liked how Kurt used them to decorate his home and his clothes. Kurt wanted to mate with the tall and handsome Finn. Finn wanted to mate with a girl. He changed his mind almost daily as to which one, while Rachel and Quinn squabbled constantly about which of them he would choose. Kurt knew in his heart of hearts if he could just find a truly impressive gift, Finn would fall in love with him and they would be mated. Rachel sang Finn songs on odd topics, like bees or dew, and Quinn brought him flowers and berries. Confident he could do better than either of them, he would find something neither of the girls could - something human made. Finn would present him with a marriage bracelet, fall into his arms, and they would...well he wasn't really sure what they would do. He knew when he dreamed about Finn, he would become erect, stroking himself until he felt the tingly pleasure and the glittery substance would spurt from his body. He suspected there should be more to mating than just placing their hands on each other. Flushing bright red every time he tried to ask someone about it, he decided he and Finn would have to figure it out after they were mated.

Finn had already seen the clear faceted stone that reflected the colors of the rainbow and was the pride and joy of his human items collection, which was too bad because it would have been perfect. Kurt needed to find something new. Something dazzling. Something to show Finn how much he loved him. 

Kurt flew until the trees became sparser and the grass grew thicker. He stayed close to the forest floor, hoping to locate the perfect thing without getting too far from home when he saw two humans. A boy and man who were walking between the trees. Kurt drifted higher, weaving in between branches, letting the leaves conceal his presence. He desperately wanted one of them to drop a treasure that would make Finn love him. Flitting to the side and closer, he got his first good look at a human.

The younger one was beautiful, with his dark curly hair and warm smile. Fascinated with how the boy's hair bounced slightly with each step, Kurt wanted to touch it and discover how soft it would feel. He shadowed the pair, staying close enough to watch while far away enough to remain hidden. It was mesmerizing listening to them talk in a language he couldn't understand. The longer he studied them, the more convinced he became that they were father and son. They looked too much alike not to be related and the difference in age appeared too great for brothers. 

Kurt had never seen clothing like the boy wore. Nicer than the leaves and flowers Kurt used to cover himself, the boy's clothes were fitted about the arms and legs it a way that showed his muscles. The father wasn't nearly as attractive. In fact, he appeared angry, if his scowl was anything to go by. He couldn't imagine what might cause someone to frown at the beautiful boy. Kurt would only ever smile at him, if he were brave enough to be seen. 

Clutching his wand tightly, he moved nearer, circling around to see the boy better from the front. The wand wasn't necessary for Kurt to perform magic. A present from his mother shortly before her death, he carried it more from habit than anything, although it did help him focus. He had no idea if his magic would work on something as large as a human, but he still felt safer with the birch wood twig in his hand. Curiosity overcame his common sense and he flew closer. 

Kurt frowned at the boy's expression. Sadness was clear in the slump of his shoulders and the watery shine in his eyes. The boy shouldn't be unhappy. The father started yelling and his tone was the same one Kurt's father used when he became upset. Except Burt almost never shouted and when he did, it was for a very good reason. Like the time Kurt had made a dragonfly grow large enough for him to ride on and it had taken the combined magic of both his parents to shrink the poor, terrified creature back to its normal size.

They were getting uncomfortably close to the edge of the forrest, the trees now few and far between. Disappointed at not finding a present for Finn, Kurt knew it was time to leave. He gazed longingly at the beautiful boy, trying to memorize his face, knowing he'd never see him again. The boy reached up to scratch his ear, which was rounded unlike Kurt's pointed ones, when he saw it. A band on the boys finger all the colors of the rainbow. It wasn't sparkly, but he didn't think Finn would care about that. Finn didn't exactly share Kurt’s enthusiasm for sparkly things.

As the two humans left the shade of the trees, Kurt flew higher. He knew he was taking a huge risk. If either of them looked up, he'd be visible, but he needed that band. Finn would tell Rachel and Quinn that their gifts paled in comparison to Kurt's exquisite taste, except he would be less eloquent. Kurt would prefer Finn to be a bit smarter, quite a bit if he were being completely honest. But he would work with Finn after they were mated and he would become Kurt's perfect mate. Quinn and especially Rachel would be jealous. Kurt would be magnanimous in his victory and only rub it in a little. 

Approaching one of the noisy things humans used for transportation, the angry words of the father trailed off into an awkward silence. Kurt was surprised when the father pressed a small silver object against the thing and caused part of it to open. Kurt had only seen these things from a great distance and it was more complicated than he'd realized. The father set his hat and bag inside and closed it. He went around to a different part and used the silver object again. Another larger part opened and the boy climbed inside. 

This was either going to be the stupidest thing Kurt had ever done, or the most brilliant. He skimmed along the ground and darted inside the thing right before it closed. Staying near the floor, he found a space where he could hide. He crouched down, staring at the strange coverings the boy wore on his feet. The sudden noise and vibrations through the floor drowned out his horrified scream. 

Kurt was certain all the warnings he'd heard were true - he was going to die. No wonder everyone told him to stay away from humans. Time lost all meaning. It could have been minutes or hours that passed while he lay huddled on the floor, wishing for a quick painless death. When the side opened, he darted out immediately and flew higher than either human could reach before he tried to assess his surrounding. Looking around, he realized he was probably inside one of the human homes. There were two more things like the one he'd been transported in. Dark, crowded, and not nearly as nice as the home he'd glimpsed before, he couldn't figure out where they slept and he saw no signs of a place to eat. The dim glow that was neither sun nor starlight, gave him no way to guess what time of day or night it was. 

The father made an opening in one of the walls and walked through it, followed by the boy. Kurt did not want to be trapped in this room. He flew through the opening, staying high and hoping they wouldn't notice.

He stopped suddenly in the next room, dazed by the bright light after the darkness, momentarily forgetting to maintain his altitude. Thankfully, he caught himself well before he hit the floor. There would be no one to help him heal if he were injured and he may not be able to do it himself. It was difficult to pay attention to what the boy and his father might be doing as they unknowingly left Kurt alone in the room. He wanted to touch every item he could see. There were images of a woman and young man who were probably the boy's mother and brother, and many of the boy and his father. Pictures that were so real he almost expected them to move. Kurt tapped on one several times and was a little disappointed when nothing happened. What kind of magic did the humans poses to create these? He flitted from one to the next seeing the boys and parents at various ages. Kurt longed for an image of his mother. She had been so beautiful and it became harder to remember exactly how she looked as time passed. He would have to stay here until he figured out how to create these. Surely Finn would be impressed when Kurt returned with the secrets of human magic. 

Kurt flew about the room, touching and inspecting, wondering what each and every beautiful thing was called and what purpose it served. There were long skinny things that smelt of beeswax and had a cord in the center that appeared to have been burned. Kurt wondered how that happened. He reached out and carefully felt the blackened string, his fingers coming away with ash. Definitely burned, but the white stuff around it showed no sign of damage. It was odd. They were on a tall shelving structure with an object that looked like a rabbit and was furry, but wasn't alive. 

One whole shelf contained what vaguely looked like faeries, hard and frozen, similar to a child's toy, except they were about the same size as he was. All were girls and most had huge eyes and wings unlike any fairy he'd ever seen. He tried to imagine himself with colorful round wings like a butterfly, identical to those of the the fairy figures. A moments consideration and he decided he preferred his slim pointed wings, even if the orange and black ones were pretty.

Eyes darting from one object to the next, he tried to take everything in and was beginning to feel overwhelmed. A loud noise caused Kurt to startle in surprise, almost dropping his wand. He'd stupidly forgotten about the humans in his curiosity at their treasures. Flying to the top of the shelf and laying down on his stomach, he peered over the edge, remembering to flatten his wings against his back. The boy wandered into the room. He walked towards the hiding spot and, terrified he'd been spotted, Kurt scooted from the edge. The boy didn't look directly at him, so Kurt was able to see the boy's face a little more clearly. His eyes were an intriguing mix of brown and green, unlike Finn's mud brown ones. Kurt paused. Had he really compared Finn to the human boy and found Finn lacking? He shook his head. Finn didn't need captivating eyes to be his mate.

Kurt felt a slight movement as the boy pulled something off the shelf. It was a large rectangle that he took over the a seating area of the room. The boy flopped down, sitting sideways as best Kurt could tell, his legs dangling over the part that appeared to be for arms to rest on. The rectangle fell open, revealing pale insides with symbols in black, similar to the written language of the fairies, but incomprehensible to Kurt. The boy looked at it for a few moments and, making a movement Kurt couldn't quite follow, the writing changed. He watched carefully when it happened again. The boy was changing what he was seeing. He guessed that the boy was reading the human language. That thing he held looked much more enjoyable to use than the scrolls that contained the fairy writings. 

Seeing the boy so absorbed, Kurt took a deep breath and flew to the other side of the room, hugging the walls to stay out of sight. He landed silently on the back of the seat and slowly leaned forward. There was an image on the page with the black symbols, a picture of a girl fairy in a lavender dress. Her eyes were purple, as were her wings, and he'd never seed a fairy with hair pulled up like that. The style would be lovely on Quinn, except Kurt wouldn't be suggesting anything to make her more attractive to Finn. Confused by the fairy's impractical clothes, her dress too long and her feet bare, he suspected she wouldn't be able to walk. 

The boy rotated his shoulders and stretched his neck. Kurt froze in terror as the boy gazed at him, eyes wide, his mouth opening without a sound coming out. The boy was even more beautiful from so close. They stared at each other for an eternity until the boy blinked. Kurt took off with no idea where he might possibly be able to hide. He risked a glance over his shoulder. Relief washed over him, he wasn't being followed. At least, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for notes and warnings.

Chapter 2

Kurt bolted down a long corridor that had several covered openings. He didn't want to try magicking any of them without knowing what might lurk on the other side. Spotting an open one, Kurt flew through, scanning the room for the tallest thing he could find. A shelf high up by the celling ran the length of two and a half walls. The strange human treasures decorating it would have left him awed if he weren't scrutinizing them to figure out which ones he could hide behind. 

An object that resembled a toad, if toads were furry like mice, appeared to be the best choice. Kurt landed on the back and peered between the toad's unblinking eyes. He watched the boy enter the room, the rectangle of symbols in his hand, and his eyes darting around. Kurt shrank back, hiding his head under his arm. He huddled there, listening to the boy making noises he couldn't identify, wishing he could wake up and find he'd dreamed all this and was safe in his bed.

When he couldn't stand the suspense any longer, Kurt peeked over the top of the toad again. The boy lay on his bed, naked, gripping his erection and moaning softly. The wand slipped from his hand and hit the shelf with a soft thump. Mesmerized, Kurt watched the muscles in the boy's arm flexing with each stroke. He felt hot and shaky all over as he continued to spy on the boy. Kurt could feel himself becoming hard. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his crotch, trying to relieve the pressure. Here he was in a life or death situation and he was thinking about touching himself while watching the boy. 

He ducked his head down again, attempting to ignore the moans from across the room. Kurt gave up and reached under his clothes, wrapping his hand around himself. Feeling guilty, he looked over the top of the toad, staring at the boy. Kurt guessed the boy was close to the tingly sensation by the way he began moving his arm faster. He tightened his grip, jerking in firm, swift strokes. 

The boy let out a muffled cry and Kurt watched the creamy stuff spurt from the boy's body. Kurt gasped, finding his own release, wishing he could have seen the boy from up close. He ripped a small part of his belt off to clean up and lay back against the frog, panting. 

Between the panic at being seen receding and the fading tingly sensations, Kurt felt sleepy. It was warm by the ceiling and, while he knew the boy could get up here to him, humans were so clumsy and loud, he hoped he would have enough warning. Aware that he was rationalizing because he was tired, he snuggled down into the furry skin of the toad, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Confusion greeted Kurt when he woke up. His bed felt softer than usual and he was missing his favorite blanket. He blinked his eyes several times and groaned softly when he remembered where he was. He was in the beautiful boy's home, hiding by the ceiling, realizing he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. 

He needed to figure out how to get home and something to eat would be nice, although he could go without food for at least another day if necessary. Leaning forward on the toy, he almost wished he could take the toad with him. It was too big to fit comfortably in his home and he'd never hear the end of if, but it made a comfortable bed. Fumbling about for his wand, he tried to come up with a plan.

The boy snored softly, asleep in his bed, his hair a wild mess of curls sticking out of the top of the blanket. Early morning light shown faintly through the cloth over the clear covering. With a quick glance at the opening into the room, he sighed in relief to see a space large enough for him to fit through. Allowing himself one final glimpse towards the human boy as he lifted off the toad, he paused. The rainbow band sat on the table next to the bed. 

Kurt hovered in the air, debating. He'd gone to all this trouble to get here. Unbelievable temptation to swoop down and snatch it on his way out came over him. It was right there, within reach if he dared. 

He knew he shouldn't. The boy was asleep and he needed to get back in the transportation thing if there was any chance of seeing his friends and family again, but band continued to call to him. He would give it to Finn, who would realize he loved Kurt and not one of those bickering girls. Drifting closer, he remained undecided. He knew he could fly fast, but he didn't know how heavy the band might be. Hesitating only a moment more, he made up his mind. He needed it. So, swoop down hard and fast or slow and steady? If the band weighed more than he anticipated, he could hurt himself trying to fly off with it. Slow it was. He tucked his wand into his belt to keep it safe. 

Closer, closer, closer. He landed on the table next to the bed. The colors were so vivid. He touched it, reverently. Finn would love it and love him. He carefully picked it up. Kurt had been wise not to grab it on the fly. He could lift it, but it was a little awkward. There was a soft snort and he looked up into the eyes of the boy, instantly regretting the impulse he'd followed to take the band. The boy said something in a quiet, gentle voice. Kurt, of course, didn't understand.

"I don't speak human," Kurt said, apologetically, in a loud voice. The boy jumped at his words. He said several other things and Kurt shook his head each time he paused. The boy wasn't trying to harm him, so far, but he should go while he still could. He was in way over his head. The boy might get angry when he realized Kurt had attempted to steal. He held the band out to the boy and the boy shook his head. Kurt stretched his arms out farther. The boy slowly moved his hand closer to Kurt, not actually touching him. Kurt set the band on top of the boy's fingers, pushing it so it wouldn't slide off. The boy shifted it, holding it between his thumb and finger and, unless Kurt was mistaken, held it out to give it back.

Kurt stared in surprise, was the boy going to let him keep the band? The boy spoke again in his oddly beautiful language. He set the band down on the table and pushed it towards Kurt, smiling. Kurt gently picked it up, hugging it to his chest, looking for confirmation that he could keep it. The boy nodded.

Backing up slowly, he carefully watched the boy's expression. The boy climbed off of bed on the side opposite Kurt, exposing his naked chest and loose pants. He made several strange gestures and walked out of the room. Curiosity made Kurt want to wait. But. He needed to starting behaving sensibly. Clutching the band, he flew to the clear covering in the wall. There were two pieces to it, overlapped, exposing a black part that reminded him of a spider's web, but the material was much stronger and not woven in a spiral. Gritting his teeth, he used his magic to cut a hole large enough for him to escape.

Kurt poked his head out and noticed trees, a square pond, grass and flowers. Flying outside, he quickly relieved himself and considered what to do next. The boy hadn't acted angry and he'd given him the band. If they could figure out how to communicate, Kurt could learn human magic before returning home. Going back inside, he settled down on the table near the bed to wait.

The boy came back with a plate full of what smelled like food, but looked like nothing Kurt had ever eaten. Setting the plate on the table, the boy kneeled on the bed watching Kurt intently. He placed the band on the table and flew over to the food, jumping slightly when the boy gasped. Kurt stepped closer, examining his breakfast. There were small pieces of apple, some lumpy white stuff that smelled off, and several oblong purple fruits bigger than his head. The flat round thing, light brown in color with light pink fluffy stuff on top and small round red things on top of it, was the most interesting. Kurt picked up one of the red circles, pulling some pink fluff with it. Tentatively, he licked it, surprised when the sweet flavor hit his tongue. All thoughts of hurrying home fled as he took a large bite. 

He tried at least a nibble of everything, although it was more food than he could eat in a week, even if he shared it with all his friends. The fruit definitely wouldn't upset his digestion, but he had no way of knowing about anything else and he wouldn't be eating the white stuff again. He couldn't resist the pink fluff and he ate more of it than was probably wise. The boy had also brought a small container with water and a second with a dark red liquid that smelled similar to the purple fruit. He drank some of the water to wash down his strange meal. 

Kurt said, “Thank you,” wishing the boy would somehow understand. He pulled his wand out, drew the symbol for thank you in the air in pink light, and startled violently when the boy yelped. Had he offended? The boy looked anything but upset, his smile radiant and he laughed. Kurt drew more symbols, which hovered in the air for a moment before dissipating. He continued to talk, telling they boy about his home and Finn and why he was so grateful to be gifted the band of rainbow colors because he knew stealing wasn't right.

The boy said "Blaine" in a clear voice and pointed at himself. He repeated this several times, looking at Kurt expectantly. 

"Blaine," said Kurt, pointing at the boy. He nodded and smiled. Kurt hoped that was his name and not the human word for human. Kurt pointed at himself and said, "Kurt."

"Kurt.” Blaine pulled a shinny black rectangle out of a drawer, said, “phone,” and slid his finger along it. He held it several inches from his face, pushing at it a few times. Blaine said, "picture," as he turned it around and showed Kurt an image of himself. His hair was messy from not being styled after sleeping and his clothes were slightly rumpled, but not too bad. Kurt stepped closer to the picture. There was pink fluff at the corner of his mouth. He pointed at the image, shook his head, wiped the pink fluff off and smiled. Blaine stared at him for a moment. Kurt pushed on one corner of the phone and Blaine angled it so they could both see. He pointed to the pink fluff in the image, shook his head and gestured to his now clean face.

Nodding, Blaine pulled the phone back, and fiddled some more. He turned it around, showing Kurt an image with a clean face. Kurt nodded and smiled. 

He touched it several more times and when he showed it to Kurt, he let out a cry of surprise when the image moved. Blaine, worried, started to pull the phone away. Kurt flew up and grabbed his hand to stop him from taking the human magic away. Blaine set the phone on the table, propping it up so Kurt could see it easily. Kurt sat in front of it, laughing and clapping in delight. 

The fairies in the moving picture had wings like him! There was a fairy girl who had blonde hair the color of Quinn’s, but it was pulled up and tied with a vine. And her green dress was so short. The points at the bottom barley kept her decent. Even Brittany, who sometimes forgot to wear undergarments, would never wear something that short. Kurt was fascinated by her shoes. They were the same green as the dress and had little yellow puff balls on the toes. 

Music played while she talked. A boy fairy flew into the image. Oh, he had a hat made of an acorn and a red sleeveless shirt over his white shirt, what a great idea. Kurt was going to find an acorn when he got home. He would look much better the boy in a hat like that. And he knew the perfect tree to go find one at. It was enormous with hundreds of nuts on it. He'd make a day of it, and maybe bring Mercedes, she never minded helping him search for the perfect materials for clothing. He would also need to figure out how to construct a sleeveless shirt. While he was here, he should find something that would work, in blue if at all possible. 

Kurt sat cross-legged, fascinated by the moving images. The screen faded to black, white symbols appeared briefly, and it faded to black again. "Noooo," he yelled, "where did they go?" He wanted to see more of their clothes. He was going to make a red dress for Mercedes like the fairy with the brown hair wore, only longer. He had so many ideas and questions. Where did those fairies live? He wanted to go visit and ask how they made their clothes.

Blaine picked up the phone again. A few taps later and he set it back in front of Kurt. Several boys in blue tops and grey bottoms began singing. Kurt moved closer, how did he do that? Blaine danced in the middle of the singing humans. His voice, amazing and beautiful, stood out from the rest of the group. Song after song played. When the last one ended, Kurt wanted to see more and he realized he had no way to ask. He crossed his arms and stamped his foot in frustration. 

Kurt said, "phone," but Blaine had started walking to the other side of the room, returning with a large brown object. Settling himself on the bed, Blaine placed the object against his chest and across his lap. "Guitar," said Blaine, pointing to the instrument.

"Guitar," repeated Kurt. He wasn't certain if guitar was the word for the instrument or the music. Either way, it was stunning to have Blaine sing for him. 

Blaine sang, playing along and Kurt never wanted him to stop. Kurt danced in the air, flying with the music. 

When Blaine eventually set the guitar down, Kurt landed on it and tugged on a string, trying to figure out how to make a fairy sized version. Finn played the flute, so he might be interested in learning a second instrument, although he would never be as good as Blaine. 

Making the same gesture he'd made when he'd gone to get the food, Blaine left the room. Kurt took the opportunity to flit from one item to another, happy that he could look to his heart's content. 

Blaine came back with a basket. Kurt flew down from the shelf where he was examining a wood object. He pointed at it, wondering what it was for. "Top," said Blaine, as he picked it up and twisted his hand, causing it to spin in wobbly circles on the table. "Earring," was made of a clear faceted stone bigger than the one Kurt had at home. The second thing, "Button," was round and flat in a shiny red and had four holes in it. The last thing was pink and round with a strange texture. "Ball." 

"Ball," said Kurt and was rewarded with a smile. Finn wasn't going to know what hit him when Kurt got home with all this new information.

Kurt frowned. He'd been having so much fun, he'd hardly thought about Finn. Was Finn wondering what happened to him, or was he once again caught up in Rachel and Quinn's struggle to claim him as a mate. Blaine pulled more things out of the basket. Kurt immediately recognized the the next one - a bowl so large compared to Kurt that he could take a bath in it. He blushed, imagining himself naked, bathing, while Blaine watched. It made him feel warm to think about. Kurt leapt into the bowl, walking along the sides, stroking the smooth material. When Blaine carefully lifted him out and set him next to it, Kurt estimated he was about as tall as Blaine's hand. Using one arm to keep Kurt back, he poured tiny flattened balls into the bowl. "Beads," said Blaine.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of small shinny beads in more shades of blue, green and purple than Kurt had ever imagined. They resembled marriage bracelets, but they looked too small to fit on his wrist. He picked one up and found it only had enough space for two of his fingers. Blaine babbled in human language, ran out of the room and returned with larger beads in his palm. Gesturing for Kurt to hold his arm out, he held each one in turn up to Kurt, letting him try to fit his hand through. The one that fit best was a swirl of green and purple like the colors in the bowl. 

Unaware of Kurt's distress, Blaine took a long silver thing, "needle," a piece of cord, "thread," and pushed it through the slit on the bottom of needle and slid a bead onto the thread. The thread appeared long enough to fit around Blaine's wrist. This must be how humans create their marriage bracelets. Kurt would need to take the bead off now if he wasn't accepting Blaine's proposal. Finn was never going to give him a bracelet or accept one from him. He'd always known, deep down, that he'd been deluding himself. That it was safe and easy to pretend he could have a future with Finn. But it was never going to happen. Finn would spend the rest of his life bouncing between Quinn and Rachel and whichever he settled on, he'd always wonder what could have been if he'd chosen different. 

It would be madness, complete and utter lunacy, getting married to a human he'd known a few hours. But, his dad and mom had married on the day they met and he would never find anyone else as special as Blaine. Kurt floated up and gently pulled on the thread in Blaine's hand. Blaine set it down next to the bowl and showed him how to unwind the spool while telling him the word. Kurt picked up the end and began carefully selecting green and purple beads for Blaine's matching bracelet. 

After a few failed attempts, he got the hang of stringing beads over the needle, until he guessed it was long enough. It had taken several gestures for Blaine to realize that he shouldn't help and Kurt was tired by the time he finished.

A few more gestures and Blaine held one end of the thread against his wrist. Kurt took the other end, flew around Blaine's hand, removed three beads, and he tied the ends together in a secure knot. Kurt tugged. The bracelet would hold. He pressed the bracelets against each other and recited the marriage charm that would keep the bracelets secure. He giggled. Kurt's father had always said he would know when he met his mate. 

Darting forward, Kurt kissed his husband's cheek. Blaine jumped causing Kurt to back up quickly. Did human's not kiss to show affection? This was so frustrating. 

Blaine smiled, touching his cheek reverently. He then kissed his finger and brought it to Kurt's cheek. Kurt leapt up to Blaine's shoulder and nuzzled his husband’s neck. It would be awkward being married to someone ten times his height, but surly Blaine had this figured out or he wouldn't have given Kurt a bracelet.

Blaine picked up the rectangle with the symbols and the image of the fairy Kurt had seen last night, and he said, "book." Kurt hopped down to get a closer look than he'd been able to before. Blaine rose, keeping the book level so Kurt wouldn't fall, and walked into the other room. He pointed to several other rectangles on the shelf in assorted sizes and colors and repeated the word. 

Kurt flew up to one Blaine hadn't pointed to. "Book," he said touching it. Blaine nodded, smiling brightly. Kurt stepped over to the long waxy thing he's been looking at yesterday. He said, "book," and shook his head. 

"Candle," said Blaine. Kurt clapped in delight, he would be able to talk to his husband after all, he just needed to learn how. "What's this?" said Blaine, indicating the candle again. "Candle," he said. He repeated this process a few times until Kurt caught on.

Kurt flew around the room, pointing at things, and saying, "what's this?" He repeated the new words he learned until he had them memorized. There were several times where his pronunciation was off and Blaine would patiently say it again until Kurt said it correctly. Kurt landed on the book with the picture of the fairy girl. Waving his arms over it, he said, "book." He pointed to himself and said, "Kurt." He pointed at the image and said, "Kurt," shaking his head. 

"Tinkerbell." 

"Tinkerbell," said Kurt. All his doubts about his sudden marriage faded away. He communicated better with Blaine than he ever had with Finn. 

Blaine spoke quickly, excitement in his voice. Picking Kurt up, he placed him on his shoulder and took them to a different room. The bed and shelves were similar to the ones in Blaine's room, but this one wasn't lived in. It had an empty, abandoned air to it. Blaine set Kurt down on one of the shelves and Kurt nearly fell off when he saw what he was standing next to. "Doll house," said Blaine

It was a tiny human home. One wall was missing and he could see beds, tables, chairs perfectly sized to fit Kurt. He flew to the second level, took a few tentative steps and then sat on the bed, laying down on his stomach and stretching out. He fit, barley. His bed at home was much bigger, large enough for two, even if he slept alone. Still, this was amazing. Is this where fairies disappeared to when the wandered too close to humans? It was difficult to imagine a fairly actually living in one of these. Fairies craved wide open spaces and this felt cramped, even with the missing wall. He tried to sit on a chair, but he couldn't fit his wings. He wandered from room to room, picking things up and admiring the details. Blaine showed him two dolls slightly shorter than Kurt, that he posed in the chairs. Humans were so strange. 

A rattling sound startled Blaine, and picking Kurt up, he ran for his room. 

Blaine carefully set Kurt up on the shelf, gestured for him to stay, and hurried out. He could hear muffled talking muffled through the mostly closed door that sounded like Blaine and his dad arguing. A few minutes later, a female voice joined in. His curiosity about Blaine's parents, warred with being told to stay. Well, he rationalized, he'd probably been told to stay. Blaine let out a sigh of relief a few minutes later when he returned to the room and saw Kurt still hiding on the shelf next to the toy frog. Kurt had made the right decision and was glad he'd remained where Blain left him.

Distressed, Blaine tried to explain something. It was annoying not to understand. He had learned so many words today and none seemed to help in this situation. Blaine pulled several things from the basket he'd had the beads in earlier and placed them on the shelf next to Kurt. He nodded and smiled when Kurt sat down and began to inspect the new treasures. Blaine left the room, again closing the door most of the way. The message was clear. He wasn't forced to stay in the room, but he should.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See story summary for notes. And if you have an extra sixty seconds, leave a review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Kurt to get board sifting through the things Blaine had brought him. Half the fun was his husband smiling and teaching him the human words. If Blaine thought he was going to hide in the room all the time, he had another thing coming. Kurt listlessly picked at the ribbons, the only things he knew the word for. And while they were pretty, they weren't particularly entertaining even though they were made of bright colors and pretty patterns. After folding the cloth into several shapes, Kurt focused his magic so he could create a shirt. When he went back home with his husband, he might as well go in a fantastic new outfit.

By the time Blaine returned to his bedroom with a plate of food, Kurt had crafted a sleeveless shirt and a shirt to go under it, long pants like Blaine wore, shoes that went up to his knees, and a belt. He had taken off his clothes to try the pants on and make sure they fit properly. Kurt stood up, twitting to try and look behind him to see how they fit in the back. 

“Sweetie," whispered Blaine, heading straight for when he had set him on the shelf. "Kurt?" 

Kurt flew down to greet Blaine, stopping at Blaine's surprised expression. He could feel the blush creeping down his neck. Normally, he would be embarrassed for someone to see him half naked, but Blaine was his husband and he hadn't put on a shirt either. 

He landed on the plate, inspecting the food he'd been brought and deciding to start with the pink fluff. Everything looked delicious, except for the flat orange square. It didn't smell any better than the white creamy stuff he tried that morning. Blaine slowly set the plate down, careful not to jiggle Kurt. He reached out, hesitantly, stopping just short of touching Kurt's chest. 

Kurt grabbed his finger awkwardly and moved closer, so he could feel the heat from Blaine's hand against his skin. Blaine let out a small unintelligible noise, which made Kurt harden. He wondered how exactly he was supposed to ask his husband, who was at least ten times his size and didn't speak the same language as him, to mate. Which brought up another question, how exactly were they supposed to mate? Blaine's hand would be to big and his was too small. They would figure something out. His husband had looked good laying on the bed touching himself. Kurt definitely wanted to watch that again and from up close. 

Blaine supplied the name of each food before Kurt tried it. Kurt did not like cheese, either the orange kind he'd just nibbled or the white stuff he suspected was also cheese that he'd tried for breakfast. The orange was sweet, but messy. The raisin was okay. The cracker was delicious, light and flaky, and unlike any grains he’d eaten at home. He enjoyed the apple, honey and beans. He refused to try the turkey. It smelled wrong. His favorite was still the cookie with pink fluff. A few sips of water and it was a perfect meal.

Until he realized the juice form the orange segments had dripped down his arms, getting him and his pants sticky. He cast about for a cloth, hoping he could use the water he hadn't finished for washing. What he really wanted was a bath.

He bit his lip, studying Blaine. How could he to ask for a bath? Kurt didn't want to get his new clothes any messier. The bowl Blaine had put the beads in was still on the table. Kurt started pulling the beads out and setting them next to it. Catching on, Blaine picked it up and dumped the beads into another container. Kurt poured the water from the cup into the bowl only to find it barley covered the bottom. Disappointed, he figured it was better than nothing. He started to take off his pants, pausing at Blaine's yelp. Kurt reached into the bowl, touching the water with his palm and began rubbing it over his arms and pants. Understanding dawned on Blaine's face. He hurried off, returning moments later with four cups, two of which had steam drifting up. Blaine poured some of the water from the first cup into the bowl. He touched it once and shivered saying, "cold." He touched it again, pulling his finger back quickly, shaking it and saying, "hot." 

Kurt reached in and placed one finger in the water. "Cold," he said, making a face. Blaine added water from the second cup and they repeated the process, adding water from all four cups until Kurt said, "cold" and shook his head and then said, "hot" and shook his head again. 

"Warm," said Blaine, putting a drop of liquid from a tall container into the water and swirling it with his finger. Bubbles formed and a lovely floral smell rose from the water. Kurt stripped off his pants and climbed in. The bowl wasn't big enough to swim in, but the warm water was relaxing, soothing away his concerns. Blaine figured out he wanted a bath. Everything was fine.

He made sure to wash his hair and wings, and slid the bracelet up to get the skin underneath it. Being clean felt wonderful, so decided he decided to wash all of his clothes while he had the chance. He flapped his wings quickly, shaking the water off in a shower of drops. Kurt flew up to the shelf and got his clothes, grabbing his pants on the way back and landed in the bowl. He stood in the thigh high water, swishing the pants through the bubbles to get the stickiness of the orange off. 

Blaine let out a high pitched squeak. 

Kurt looked at Blaine, really looked at him. His pupils were huge, swallowing most of the color. He shifted, adjusting his pants, and Kurt saw that Blaine was hard. Oh. He would have to show Blaine he was ready to mate. Kurt stood up and stroked himself a few times, watching carefully for his husband's reaction.

Blaine enjoyed what he was seeing, if his moaning the word, "fuck," was anything to go by. Kurt figured it probably had something to do with mating, even if he couldn't figure out exactly what aspect of it that word meant. 

Kurt shot up, pushing on Blaine, trying to get him to lay back on the bed. He ran his hands over Blaine's nipple, enjoying the breathy moans his husband was making and the way his back arched. 

Blaine reached for the waist of his pants and after a worried look crossed his face, he took a deep breath and removed them. Seeing Blaine naked except for the marriage bracelet twisted at Kurt's insides and filled him with want. Kurt lifted up and laded on Blaine’s hip.

Up close, Blaine was beautiful. He was long and hard, curving up towards his stomach, the tip glistening with moisture. Kurt gripped himself, thrusting into his fist while watching Blaine breathing in short pants. Kurt felt confident about mating for the first time since he could remember. He'd always imagined it would be embarrassing and messy. But seeing Blaine like this, it all made sense. He continued in long slow strokes enjoying the tingly feeling as much as he enjoyed Blaine's reaction to it. Blaine trembled and Kurt, feeling the vibrations, hovered the tiniest bit so he wouldn't tumble off if his husband squirmed too much. 

Kurt drifted over and stood Blaine's chest. Several more strokes and he tensed, crying out as the glittery substance spilled from his body onto his husband. Blaine ran his finger through it and sucked it off. 

"Holy fuck," yelled Blaine. He did it again, moaning at the taste. Kurt's curiosity peeked, he swiped up the small speck Blaine had missed. It didn't taste nearly as good as the pink fluff on the cookie, but it tasted better than he would have guessed. 

Blaine turned his face to the side groaning into his pillow. Kurt needed to do something for him. He twisted, seeing his husband twitching and leaking. Kurt flew over wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine. 

"Kurt," moaned Blaine. "Fuck, fucking fuck!" Kurt hoped this would work. He squeezed with his whole body, hugging tight, loving the heat of Blaine’s skin. Blaine fisted the blanket with both hands, his knuckles white. Kurt thrust against him, gripping hard as Blaine lifted his hips up and liquid poured out, splattering his chest and all over Kurt. 

"Fuck," said Kurt, surprised at Blaine's laughter, "water." Kurt darted his tongue out and licked at his upper lip where a blob of the creamy liquid oozed down his face. It tasted much more bitter than his own, but not too bad. Kurt needed another bath, he was absolutely covered in the stuff. Blaine scooped him up and carried him through a door that lead to a small room.

Blaine left him on the counter and returned a moment later with the bowl and cups. He twisted a silver knob and water trickled out of a tube. Blaine fiddled with it a moment and then filled up one of the cups. Blaine touched the water. “Warm?” he asked. 

“Warm,” confirmed Kurt. Blaine filled up the bowl and another cup adding soap to all three. He carefully set Kurt in the first cup, let him soak for a minute or two. The water became instantly murky and it was when Blaine picked him up and placed him in the second cup that Kurt realized Blaine wanted him to wash the stuff off before he tried to bathe properly. His husband was brilliant. 

When Blaine had Kurt rinsed off and in the bowl of warm soapy water, he stepped behind a clear door and made water rush out of the top of it. Kurt rested his arms on the lip of the bowl, kicking his feet occasionally to keep himself buoyant and he watched Blaine get clean. Kurt wished he was Blaine’s size so he could join him and rub his hands over that beautiful wet skin. 

Blaine finished up quickly and got out of the shower, laying out a washcloth for Kurt to dry off with. He gestured for Kurt to follow him, saying, “please wait," before he put on a robe. He then brought in the bed from the dollhouse and set it on the table. Kurt wasn’t happy about that suggestion. He wanted to sleep next to Blaine. 

Kurt waited until Blaine had settled onto his back to land on his chest and lay down. Blaine shook his head, sadly. He closed his eyes and pretended to snore. Then he started to roll over. Kurt hadn't thought the sleeping arrangements out as well as he'd initially thought. But neither had Blaine. The dollhouse bed was pretty and it looked very much like Blaine's bed, except the mattress was hard and the blankets were scratchy. The toad was softer and would be more comfortable. Maybe he could get Blaine to bring it down from the shelf and set it on the table so they could sleep near each other even if they couldn’t sleep together. 

Blaine eventually figured out Kurt's objections to the tiny bed. He pulled on pants and left, returning with a round container. It was striped brown and pink on the outside with brown on the inside of the lid along with gold symbols. Kurt had absolutely no idea what they might mean, but it looked fancy. Now this was a proper bed with a soft mattress, brown and cream colored pillows and a bright pink furry blanket. It was even more comfortable than sleeping on the toy toad. This was the best day ever, he'd seen unbelievable things, learned new human words, eaten exotic food and most importantly, mated with his husband. Snuggling under the blanket, he drifted off to sleep wondering how soon before they could mate again. 

Kurt woke the next morning feeling blissfully relaxed. Peeking over the top of the bed, he saw his husband laying on his back, snoring quietly. Kurt flew over and lay down on Blane's chest. He smelled faintly of the soap Kurt had used the night before and the rise and fall of Blaine's breathing was soothing. Kurt smiled as Blaine blinked sleepily at him.

Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed in contentment. He should be bright red at the thought of being sprawled completely naked across his husband. Even if they were different sizes and things were occasionally awkward, he was grateful Finn hadn’t offered him a bracelet. Kurt would have accepted, never realizing what he would have missed. A loud knock at the door startled them both. Kurt was up on the shelf in the blink of an eye. Blaine and his dad yelled at each other through the closed door. 

Blaine panicked and his dad sounded angry. Surly if Blaine explained to his dad that he was newly mated, his dad would permit them time alone as was the custom. You should never intrude on the sleeping area of the newly married. Kurt saw his clothes laying next to the bed Blaine had made for him and felt a twinge of concern. If Blaine didn't want his dad to know Kurt was here, he should move Kurt's things. 

The argument ended and Blaine pulled at his hair, the curls sticking up in wild disarray. Kurt landed on the table and put on the clothes he'd made from Blaine's ribbons. He flitted over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Cookie," said Kurt. It was time for breakfast.

"Cookie, please," said Blaine. He brought Kurt a cookie in addition to an assortment of food. He pointed to each item on the plate and named them. "Grapes, eggs, melon, waffle." Blaine poured golden brown liquid over the waffle. "Syrup." He nudged the two small cup. "Milk. Water."

Kurt didn't like the eggs. The rest of the food was wonderful, especially the syrup. Kurt wasn't sure about the milk. It was a little too thick for a beverage, so he stuck to the water. 

"Thank you," Kurt said after he finished eating. 

"Wait here, please," said Blaine and Kurt knew that was his signal to stay in the bedroom. Blaine propped his phone up against Kurt's bed and made the pictures move. It was more of the fairy girl they called Tinkerbell, even though Blaine had said the fairy in the book was Tinkerbell and they looked nothing alike. Kurt wondered how many Tinkerbells there were. It must be difficult keeping so many straight if they all had the same name. He wondered what would happen if there were several Kurts in his village. Mercedes would yell, "Kurt, we’re gonna go now, get out here," and she'd get three replies, but not necessarily from him. He was glad fairies purposely gave children a unique name, although the names Finn and Quinn sometimes got mixed up as did Burt and Kurt. 

Kurt sifted though the ribbons Blaine had given him yesterday. He hadn't done anything with the dark blue, it was uninteresting compared to the other colors and patterns. But he decided to create some pants similar to the ones Blaine wore and use the cream ribbon with the colored dots to make a shirt. He felt dashing in his new outfit, although he was getting annoyed. What was taking Blaine so long? He decided the white ribbon with black swirls would work well as a sleeveless shirt that Blaine called a vest.

A nice light lavender would be perfect for a shirt to go with the vest. He didn't know the names of any colors, but he could point it out to Blaine if he could find it in the room. He finally found the color he wanted in an image on the wall of the room. The girls hair was the exact shade of lavender.

Blaine managed to understand and to find some that was a little darker than he considered ideal, but it looked good with the vest and pants. He fashioned some dark purple shoes and was happy with the result. He was glad the bracelet Blaine had given him was a versatile color. If it had been orange...he shuddered at the thought. It would mean having to redo his entire wardrobe.

All the words Kurt had learned were starting to muddle in his mind. There were at least four words he could use for his dick, which seemed excessive. Blaine was much quicker to figure out the second time they mated that Kurt had wanted to rub his body against Blaine’s dick until they both came. Or made come. Kurt couldn’t determine if if “come” was the word for the tingly sensations during mating or the word for the creamy substance that resulted. Or it might be orgasm or sex. And he still wasn’t too sure about fuck, although Blaine said it frequently while they mated. 

Kurt had finally figured out the human word for husband, sweetie, after Blaine said it while holding Kurt’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the bracelet. He melted inside every time Blaine said it. And Blaine loved being called husband as well. There were words and concepts that would take more time to learn and understand, but he was content with the progress they had made, especially because he could ask to mate and for cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See story notes for warnings, information, etc.

Chapter 4

They spent a lazy day in bed, Blaine propped up on pillows reading the story of Tinkerbell while Kurt lounged on Blaine's shoulder, laying on his stomach, chin resting on his hands and feet in the air with his ankles crossed. Blaine let Kurt look at each picture for as long as he wanted before turning the page.

It was shortly after they finished the book that Blaine's dad yelled through the door. Blaine's eyes had a watery shine as he left the room and he’d tried to explain why, but Kurt only understood that it had something to do with his parents. Kurt's disappointment at being left alone again faded when Blaine let him watch more Tinkerbell on his phone. He thought he knew the names of all the fairies and he was figuring out most of what was happening. Probably. These fairies acted more like humans than any of his friends did.

A loud chiming sound interrupted the movie and it cut away to an image of a smiling boy that Kurt recognized as Blaine's brother from the pictures in the other room. Kurt huffed in annoyance. He wanted to see more Tinkerbell. There was a red rectangle and a green one on near the boy's chin. He touched the green one. A male's voice began speaking. "What happened?" wailed Kurt. Had he damaged it? What was Blaine going to say? Well, wasn't like he'd understand most of what Blaine would have to say about it even if he was furious. Kurt laughed. He hadn't considered the benefits of a language barrier.

"Hello...Blaine?" the voice continued. He said hello several more times. The picture of the boy disappeared and the movie started from where it left off. Kurt wasn't sure what that was all about. Or how Blaine's brother fit in with what the fairies were doing, unless he knew them and was visiting his fairy friends.

Blaine came back with more supplies to make clothes. He smiled brightly as he watched Kurt create wearable art out of fabric, ribbon, beads and buttons. Kurt knew his sense of style was amazing and he proudly showed off each item to his husband. Blaine looked confused at the pants with the ties. Kurt felt it should have been obvious that the ties wrap around the legs, but it was clear Blaine was not appreciating his brilliance. Kurt stripped off his pants and shirt, the colored dots would look terrible with the tie pants.

A high pitched squeak escaped from Blaine's mouth. He began breathing heavily and and his eyes dilated. Kurt hadn't intended to mate with his husband right that instant, but suddenly it was all he could think about. He put his hands on the waist of the pants he'd just put on and deliberately slid them down slowly, pulling his undergarment off with them. Kurt felt powerful under Blaine's mesmerized stare. He lifted off, flying up so he could kiss Blaine's cheek.

Kurt was able to get Blaine naked with very minimal poking and prodding. Blaine lay on his back, Kurt on top and pulling on his nipple, enjoying the way he moaned Kurt's name. Kurt rubbed himself against Blaine's chest, desperate for friction. He couldn't be certain from this angle, but he suspected Blaine was stroking himself. Blaine let out a long string of words, none of which Kurt understood.

Kurt wished he could kiss Blaine on the mouth and wrap his hand around his husband's dick. Despite what they were doing, Kurt's thoughts traveled back to the dragonfly he'd made larger. The insect hadn't been hurt, just scared. And he parents had magicked it back to it's usual size with no ill effects.

Kurt pushed, reaching for the power inside, and imagined being the same size as Blaine. There was a wave of magic, Kurt felt it through out his entire body. It burned from the inside out and he clenched he eyes shut against the pain. There was a stretching, pulling sensation. Disoriented and heavy, the world tilted and he was more terrified than he had been in the car. Something had gone very wrong.

He opened his eyes.

And looked into Blaine's.

Who was the same size he was.

Kurt's eyes darted around the room, the echoes of the pain receding. Everything looked so different now that it was smaller. He'd done it.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and stroked his hair. He closer and pressed his lips to Kurt's, moving them gently, and moaning into the kiss. Kurt's desire spiked when Blaine thrust his hips up and Kurt found the friction he's been seeking earlier.

This was so much better than using his hand. He could feel Blaine, hard and leaking, pressed against his stomach. One hand running through Kurt's hair and the other on his waist, Blaine started grinding their hips together. Blaine spread the cheeks of Kurt's ass and used one finger to caress his hole. He gently circled the puckered muscles and slowly pushed the tip on one finger inside. Kurt clenched in surprise, thrusting at Blaine's hiss.

Blaine moved his hand away just long enough to pour some liquid on his fingers and then he was pushing a finger back inside. It felt strange and invasive. Kurt wasn't sure he liked it. He opened his mouth tell Blaine, no, when Blaine glided his finger as far as it would go and touched something inside that made Kurt see sparks. The burn was rapidly being replaced by ecstasy. Blaine began sliding in and out. It felt weird and so so good.

"Please," whispered Kurt, not exactly sure what he was asking for. "Please, Blaine." There was a stretch as Blaine removed his finger and slid two in. Kurt groaned. He'd been touching himself since his body matured, why hadn't he thought to do this? Kurt had his hands on either side of Blaine's face and they kissed as Blaine continued to thrust into him. Blaine spread his fingers apart, relaxing the muscle, and opening him up.

Kurt started babbling, telling Blaine how much he loved and trusted him and would he please please please keep doing whatever it was that he's doing because he will surly die if Blaine stopped. Blaine froze, a concerned look on his face. Kurt reached around behind him and grabbed Blaine's hand, moving it back and forth to let him know he should keep going. Blaine nodded and with a quick movement, added a third finger. They were both moaning into each others mouths more than they were than they were kissing, but Kurt didn't care. He had no words for what Blaine was doing to him or how amazing it was making him feel. Blaine twisted and spread his fingers and Kurt never wanted him to stop.

When Blaine added the fourth finger, Kurt grabbed his hand a held it still, needing a moment to adjust. He held Blaine's hand still while continuing to kiss him. Blaine licked at Kurt's lips and when Kurt gasped in surprise, Blaine pushed into his mouth. Kurt had heard his friends talking about kissing. He'd even kissed Brittany once, but it was noting like this. This left him hot and shaky and wanting to thrust against Blaine until they both came. He gently moved Blaine's hand and was confused when Blaine pulled his fingers all the way out.

"No," said Kurt, unhappy at the suddenly empty feeling. Something hard and blunt pressed at his stretched opening, and Kurt realized it was Blaine, slowing pushing his dick in. Blaine reached between them to stroke Kurt's leaking erection.

Blaine was inside of him, stroking his dick, and moaning in his ear and it was too much. Kurt's orgasm washed over him, sudden and endless. Kurt's body clamped down on Blaine, intensifying his pleasure. Blaine kissed him hard, chanting, "fuck," against Kurt's lips over and over as he thrust deep and shivered inside of Kurt. He buried his face in Blaine's neck as they both came down from the slowly fading spasms.

They lay there, Blaine softening inside of Kurt. This was everything Kurt never knew he wanted. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's lower back and Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. Kurt's muscles were sore, especially the ones still surrounding Blaine's dick.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and called him sweetie and my love over and over, Kurt slowly becoming self conscious. It had been so intense. And where had Blaine learned to do that and why had no one explained to him exactly how mating worked? He would have to talk to his dad when he got home.

That thought brought him up short. He couldn't go home if he was this big. His hand would be the only part he could fit in his home. And he didn't even want to picture how this conversation would go with his dad. Never mind that he was ten times the size of his father, Burt would kill him.

He'd been so caught up in the grand romance with his human mate that he'd blocked out how this was supposed to work. At least they were the same size and could kiss properly and they could mate again. Kurt was never using his hand again if mating felt like that.

What would he do? He was learning human language and customs, but it would be forever before he was truly fluent. He had no idea what humans did all day. Blaine's parents didn't seem to be in the house much, so they must be off somewhere doing something. This was such a mess. Why hadn't he considered this before? He didn't want to face reality, but that wouldn't stop it from happening.

Blaine petted Kurt's hair, murmuring, "I love you," over and over. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but the tone was comforting, despite his internal panic. Kurt kissed Blaine, trying to show him everything he couldn't say with the kiss.

Blaine slowly pulled out and squirmed out from under Kurt. Kurt lay there, his mind whirling, unsure and scared. Blaine returned with a wet cloth and gently cleaned the mess that had started to leak out of Kurt.

Kurt sat up when he finished, worried about his larger body. He had gotten used to the furniture and items in Blaine's bedroom and now it all looked so small and foreign. He stood up and took a few tentative steps, finding that he could walk without difficulty. Lifting off the ground, he was relieved that he could still fly and he let out a shaky breath.

Blaine yawned and rubbed at his eyes, his curls messy from Kurt's fingers. Kurt's bead bracelet had, thankfully, expanded on his wrist. He would have been heartbroken if it had been damaged.

He needed to talk to Blaine about what they were going to do. It was obvious Blaine wanted to hide him from his parents, even if Kurt kept ignoring it on purpose. He certainly couldn't go home like this, if he could figure out how to get home at all. Why did he have to be so obsessed with Finn? Now that he and Blaine had mated, he wouldn't be able to leave even if he could. He couldn't picture being back home without Blaine, going about life like normal, pretending they'd never met. Kurt needed Blaine and he had absolutely no idea what Blaine wanted from him.

Kurt looked down at the side table. His bracelet may have grown to accommodate his bigger body, but his clothes had not. He listlessly pick up the pants he'd been trying on for Blaine and held them out to his husband. "No," he said sadly.

"Oh," said Blaine. He pulled a pair of blue pants out of a drawer and handed them to Kurt. The metal fastenings on the pants was confusing. He pulled at them and couldn't get them opened. Blaine had to get them undone and help him into the pants, securing them closed for Kurt. They didn't hang as far down as Kurt figured they should. Blaine fussed with the bottom of the pants, unrolling them so they would fit correctly.

Blaine pulled out a shirt that Kurt guessed would be huge. It was. The sleeves hung past his hands. After Blaine rolled them up, he adjusted the back of the shirt, and Kurt realized he was trying to hide the wings. He placed a hat on Kurt's head, carefully adjusting it so Kurt's ears didn't show. Kurt was helped into socks and shoes. Blaine got dressed quickly, grabbing whatever was closest and tossed it on. "I love you," said Blaine, looking at Kurt with desperate longing.

"I love you," Kurt repeated, hoping it meant what he thought it did. Blaine leaned over and kissed him quickly. He threaded their fingers together and brought Kurt through the house to the room with the car.

Blaine helped Kurt get situated, making sure his wings weren't getting smushed, and naming things, like the seatbelt, as he did. He went over the other side and got in. Blaine put the key in a slot and twisted it, causing the car to make noise and vibrate. It wasn't scary, now that he could see out the window instead of hiding under the seat, fearing for his life. Blaine pressed a button and a wall lifted up, letting sunlight into the garage.

Blaine drove them to a park. Kurt was stunned at how big the world was. He'd only strayed far enough from his home to spy on the human home. There were so many houses and people and buildings that looked similar to the houses, but were much bigger. And the car went terrifyingly fast. Kurt had pressed his face to the window, trying to see everything at once, impressed with human magic. Despite his current size, he would have to find a way to tell his friends about this.

At the park, there were children running and playing while parents looked fondly on. Blaine held his hand and brought him over to the swings. He showed Kurt how to sit and move his legs so they went higher. Flying was more fun, but laughing and smiling with Blaine was better. They went down the slides and played tag, Kurt chasing Blaine around the corner of a building. Blaine stopped, grabbing Kurt around the waist, he kissed him. Kurt clung to Blaine, pressing his tongue into his husband's mouth, moaning with delight.

Kurt pulled back. "I love you," he said, and Blaine smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Cookie, please," said Kurt. It suddenly felt like an eternity since he'd eaten.

Blaine laughed. He took Kurt's hand and led them back over to the car. Even though Kurt was able to work he seat belt, Blaine checked that it was secure. Kurt was surprised when they didn't go back to Blaine's home. They stopped at a building and Blaine said, "Lima Bean." Kurt shrugged. The words that had no meaning to him. They walked in and it smelled wonderful. Blaine talked for a few moments with a girl behind the counter and he handed her some green papers in exchange for two cups and a plate of food. Kurt trailed after his husband to a table.

After they sat down, Blaine pointed out the sandwich, mocha and cookies and they didn't speak much while they ate. Kurt liked the cookies, even if they wasn't as good as the ones at Blaine's house. The mocha was too hot to drink, so he'd barley gotten a taste of it before he burned his tongue.

The door opened and Blaine gulped. A boy came over and sat at their table. It took a moment for Kurt to recognize him, he looked older than in the pictures at Blaine’s house. Blaine paled as he said, “Hi, Cooper.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See story notes for warnings.

Chapter 5

"Cooper, Kurt. Kurt, Cooper." Blaine introduced them with a grimace. Cooper and Blaine started speaking too rapidly for Kurt to piece the few words he understood together into some sort of sense. Cooper clearly knew about fairies if he was in the middle of the movie about them on Blaine's phone. Kurt's relief was short lived as Cooper kept frowning and Blaine started to sweat. 

Kurt hated seeing Blaine looking so upset. He reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back. Cooper let out a squeak. Kurt yanked his hand back trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. They'd spent quite a bit of time holding hands even before Kurt became the same size. This was the first time it was truly making him crazy not being able to talk to Blaine. He could ask for cookies but he hated that he couldn't ask what was causing all the tension. 

He gave up worrying about it and drank his coffee, which had cooled considerably. The mocha was even better than the cookie and he drank down the rest in several long gulps. 

"Mocha, please," Kurt said. Cooper goggled and pointed at Kurt, who started to fidget. He wanted to know what Cooper's problem was. As best Kurt could tell, he was being polite. Blaine and Cooper continued to argue as soon as Blaine came back with another mocha and they were getting louder and louder. Kurt sipped his second drink figuring they could bicker as long as they wanted if Blaine kept getting him mochas. 

It wasn't until Kurt finished his second drink that he realized he had a problem - he needed to relieve himself. He was hesitant to go outside like he did at Blaine's house. Cooper's underwhelming enthusiasm for Kurt's presence made him question the exact etiquette in a situation like this. 

"Blaine," said Kurt softly, hating to interrupt. "Blaine," he said louder. Blaine stopped and gave Kurt his full attention. Kurt didn't know the word in human language, so he said the word in fairy that he always used before he went outside to relieve himself. Blaine's eyes widened. He hoped that meant Blaine had figured out what he needed.

Blaine got up and gestured for Kurt to follow him. Cooper stayed in his chair, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Kurt went after Blaine into the bathroom and he realized that Blaine had not understood what he meant. There was a sink like the one he got water out of for Kurt's bathes and doors similar to the one on the shower, except theses weren't clear. He didn't need to get clean. Kurt might have to go outside and take care of himself regardless of what was socially acceptable.

Kurt blinked, uncomprehendingly, as Blaine waved his hand at a white thing on the wall with a small shallow basin on the bottom. He said the word for relieving himself again. Blaine pointed at the rectangle. Kurt held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t understand,” he said, using the phrase he’d spoken more than any other since Blaine had started teaching him words for concepts and not just words for physical things.

Blaine unfastened his pants and proceeded to relieve himself against the rectangle. Finally, Kurt understood and was glad he hadn't gone outside. Blaine pushed the circle at the top. He was amazed to see water wash wash down the back of the thing. 

Kurt fumbled with the pants, unable to get them separated. Blaine was unfastening the metal on Kurt's pants when Cooper walked in. Kurt listened to their voices getting louder while he took care of himself. He pushed the circle and watched the water. Human magic was so interesting. He pushed the circle again. And again. Blaine grabbed his hand when he went to press it a fourth time, fastened Kurt's pants, and dragged him over to the sink, washing both of their hands at the same time. 

Cooper's eyes were bugging out of his head, darting between the two of them. Blaine hissed at his bother, his tone angry. 

Kurt couldn't take it anymore and he had to do something. He pushed with his magic, desperate to fix this for Blaine. Kurt felt a rush flow through him. Dizziness hit like a bolt of lightening and Kurt slumped to the floor, exhausted. 

"Are you okay?" Blaine said in a frantic voice. "I don't know what to do and I don't want to make it worse. Oh, god. What was I thinking? Giving you coffee, that stuff has caffein. I'm so stupid."

"I don't think it's the mocha. It tasted good," Kurt said, before he realized he'd understood most of what Blaine was saying even if he wasn't sure what caffein was.

"Did you understand what I just said?" Blaine asked, hesitantly. 

Kurt gasped. "Yes. And you understood me." It wasn't a question. 

Grasping Kurt's hands to help him up off of the floor, Blaine let out a squeal. "This is going to make everything so much easier. We need to talk. And have more sex. And talk while we have sex."

Cooper spoke loudly, pointing at both of them, but Kurt could only make out a few words. 

"Kurt's a foreign exchange student from Greece and he doesn't speak much English," Blaine told Cooper. "What?" Blaine whined when Cooper started yelling. "I am speaking normally."

Kurt watched them go back and forth a few more times. "I think you're speaking my language and that's why he can't understand you. Concentrate on speaking human and that should help."

Kurt could see how hard Blaine was trying to communicate with Cooper. It was odd. 

"Cooper, I'll explain later," Blaine pleaded. "I swear. But you need to let it go." Cooper's anger was clear in the expression on his face and it was strange only understanding Blaine's side of the conversation. "He's a Greek exchange student," Blaine insisted. 

Cooper raised his eyebrows and started singing.

Mono dyo tragoudia eho kai trito molis vgei

De ksero pou vrika to ptoma mia kai tote itan ekei

Tora periplanomai ston tafo tis mousikis

Gia ta dyo tragoudia kai to trito molis vgei

Cooper stared at Kurt expectantly and Kurt could only shrug his shoulders and say, "I don't understand," in human. Cooper yelled several more things at Blaine.

"Fine," growled Blaine, "he's not a Greek exchange student. He isn't from around he and he doesn't speak much English." A blush creeped across Blaine's cheeks and down his neck. "That's none of your fucking business, Cooper. No, I'm not going to tell you that! I’d never ask if you're sleeping with your girlfriend."

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "I would like to go get another mocha so you two can have your discussion without me listening in on half of it." 

“You understand me, but not Cooper,” said Blaine. “Why?”

Kurt shrugged. “Magic doesn’t always work the way I’d like it to.”

Blaine shook his head and pulled out some green papers, handing them to Kurt. "Just say 'mocha, please,' and hand her the money. I told her you don't speak much English. Whatever she gives you back, stick in the jar next to the counter."

Kurt nodded, it sounded easy enough. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him. "I'll figure out something to tell Cooper. Hopefully this won't take long."

Kurt squeezed back. "Tell him the truth. Tell him I'm a human sized fairy."

"If I tell him you're a fairy, he'll think I'm being rude and he won't get it. I've only been on two dates, sort of, before today and he's worried that I didn't have a boyfriend when I talked to him three days ago and now I'm in love. He thinks it's too fast. And now I'm fluently talking to you in Greek when I couldn't five minuets ago. Well, actually he figured out you're not from Greece because he's such a shit he knows one song in a foreign language and of course it's in Greek so I might as well tell him we're speaking Elvish or Klingon or Pig Latin."

"I can show him I'm a fairy. I don't know what fairy magic would be different from human magic, but you seemed impressed with the clothes I made from the ribbons. Oh, I could show him I can fly. Or," Kurt added after considering for a moment, "I could try something different. This may hurt." The intense heat engulfed him as magic hit his system and Kurt slumped against Blaine. He shouldn't do so much so close together. 

"Blaine, what the actual fuck?" Cooper yelled, pointing at Blaine. "I swear to god you are going to explain this shit right now. I'm your brother and I demand a goddamn answer." He glared at Blaine who kept Kurt from falling over.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, anxiously searching Kurt's face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said. "Did it work?"

Blaine said, "Did what work?" at the same time Cooper said, "Blaine said you couldn't speak English,"

"I couldn't till just now. Blaine didn't want to tell you I'm a fairy."

Cooper screwed up his face in confusion. "No shit, you're gay. I just watched my brother help you undo your pants, which I am pretty sure are actually his pants cuz I know that's his shirt, and you two were making out in a public bathroom after he mostly admitted you deflowered him. So, yeah, you're a fairy. The only part I'm surprised about is you two saying it. Is that some reclaim the word thing?"

Kurt frowned. He understood most of the individual words Cooper used, but the meaning of the sentences were beyond his grasp. "You believe that I'm a fairy," Kurt said, smiling slowly. Cooper nodded. "This is wonderful!" He turned to Blaine. "You can tell him we're married and we can figure out where we are going to live now that we're both the same size. If we want to live with in the forest, I think I can shrink us. Ohhh, we could take the bed you made. I'll have to rearrange the furniture, but it'll fit in my home and it'll be comfortable for mating. And we can bring your phone, too. This is perfect."

Blaine blinked at Kurt.

"Married?!" Cooper said, incredulously. "You can't get married. Not in Ohio. Even if you went out of state, you're too young.” Cooper started laughing. "This is a prank. Damn you got me good, squirt."

"Tell him," Kurt said to Blaine. "We exchanged bracelets and are married."

Blaine went white under his tan. "Married? I...I didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Kurt demanded. 

"We're too young to get married." Blaine paused for so long Kurt began to wonder if he had anything else to say. "At least I am. I don't even know how old you are. I..."

"He looks like an eleven year old milkmaid," Cooper snapped. 

"Stay out of it, Coop," Blaine hissed, "you don't understand what's going on."

"Neither do you," Cooper shot back. "Tinkerbell here thinks you're married and you don't."

"Why don't you think we are married?" Kurt said. "You’re wearing my bracelet." 

"We give rings," Blaine said in a detached voice. 

"You gave me a ring." Kurt couldn’t make sense of everything.

"It's a cheap plastic pride ring I wear to piss my dad off."

Panic seized Kurt and everything went fuzzy at the edges of his vision. He knew, logically, that human customs would be different from his own, but he'd never considered that they might be so different that Blaine did not think them married. Everything he'd believed about the last few days dissolved and dissipated like mist. He was going to go home and sob his broken heart out. This was more than he could handle. He needed to leave with what little dignity he had left. 

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said. "This was a mistake and it's all my fault. I should have realized we're too different. I love you and I'm so, so very sorry. I'll never forget you."

Kurt concentrated, pulling in this time and he shrank. He hardly felt the magic, wether because he was returning to his normal size or or because he was in too much pain to notice, he didn't have enough energy to figure it out. Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, not bothered that he was naked. He pushed at the door to the washroom with his magic, opening it enough for him to dart through and did the same to the door of the Lima Bean. He hovered in the air above the roof, keeping Blaine's car in view while he considered his options.

He would deal with the pain shredding his soul when he got home, after he figured out how to get there. Of course, his wand was at Blaine's. Locating his home would be tricky with the wand and most likely impossible without it, especially in his current emotional state. And he was tempted to take the ring that had started this whole mess just to spite Blaine. 

He needed to follow Blaine home, that was one decision made. But he didn't want Blaine to know. He flew to the car and examined at the windows. One was open enough for him to fit through.

Kurt threw himself into the space under the seat. It was uncomfortable sitting on the floor of the car naked, the scratchy fibers irritating his skin. Kurt allowed himself a few moments to cry. He'd never heard of someone getting unmarried after a few days. It must a new record, he thought dully. Well, he didn't have to tell anyone. He imagined it for a moment - going home pretending none of this had happened, making up a crazy story about where he'd been. Kurt probably couldn't get away with showing up at home and saying, "What do you mean I've been gone for days?"

He should put the proper spin on it. That was it. Kurt could let everyone know he'd gone off to see the humans and returned with all sorts of information. The more he thought about it the lighter he felt. He'd made a mistake and he could and would move on. 

Kurt dozed while waiting, watching the light slowly darken between sleepy blinks, and jumping at every sound. It felt like forever and night had fallen before he heard Blaine and Cooper. "I'm not leaving without Kurt," Blaine insisted. "I love him and I fucked up, but if I leave I'll never see him again. He has no idea how to get home."

"Yours or his?" Cooper asked. 

"Mine," Blaine said. He was sobbing. "He just showed up in the living room. He could live in our backyard for all I know, or a million miles away. So I have to wait here until he comes back." Kurt listened to the sound of the car door opening. 

"Get in," Cooper growled. "I'll force you if I have to."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in," Blaine shouted. "You try to force me to do anything and I will scream bloody murder. I guarantee you I am *not* leaving. I don't care if I have to stay here for the rest of my life. If you could have kept your big fat mouth shut for two seconds I could have talked to Kurt and figured this out. I hate you right now as much as I hate myself."

"How was I supposed to know you were serious?" Cooper demanded. "You both sounded crazy. And what was all that stuff about being married?"

"I already told you three hundred and twenty seven times," Blaine yelled in exasperation, "I don't fucking know. It has something to do with the bracelets. I think they use them like we use wedding rings. At least, that was how Kurt acted. If I had known what it meant, I would have told him we needed to wait a bit...well I couldn't talk to him then...I could...but he wouldn't have understood what I was saying. And we had sex. I gave him my virginity. I need to explain and tell him I'm sorry and I love him."

Kurt crawled out from under the seat to the back part of the car. He lifted up and peeked out the back window. Cooper held Blaine while he cried, the clothes Kurt had been wearing folded and tucked under Cooper's arm. "Come on," Cooper said, "I can't let you stay here all night. It's after eleven. We can come back tomorrow."

"But what if Kurt comes back and I'm not here. He'll think I don't love him." Blaine cried harder. "He thinks I don't love him now."

"We're going home, Blaine. You need some sleep. We'll come get my car tomorrow and figure something out."

"Okay," Blaine said, finally gave up.

Kurt dropped down and huddled under the seat, his heart hurt listening to Blaine cry quietly the entire way home. He waited for both boys to go into the house before leaving through the car window. 

The door into the house bounced open a smidge when Cooper shut it too hard. Kurt pushed gently, hoping the motion wouldn't alert either boy to his presence. He had decided to talk to Blaine before he disappeared. Blaine owed him an explanation and a ride back to where he lived. Well, he didn't, but he was going to have to provide both so Kurt could move on physically and emotionally. 

He flew to Blaine's room and, finding the door open, he slowly went to the shelf and landed on the toy frog. He lay there for several minutes, watching Cooper try to comfort Blaine. Kurt grabbed his wand. If this went badly, he'd forget about the ring and leave. 

Kurt drifted down, his magic pushing out, and stopping in front of Cooper. "I would like to speak alone with Blaine," he said, proud his voice didn't shake as he landed, human sized, next to the bed. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Greek Number Three by They Might Be Giants. Originally recoded in English and titled Number Three. You should be able to find both on youtube if you are curious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like a missed updating last week, so I'm adding two chapters today.

Chapter 6

Both boys jerked their heads up. "Kurt!" Blaine cried, untangling from his brother and throwing himself at Kurt. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you. Please believe me." Blaine turned to Cooper and growled, "Leave."

Cooper mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "Naked boys" and "back tomorrow," as he left, closing the door behind him. 

"I have a few questions," Kurt said calmly, fighting the urge to twist his bracelet. "Why did you give me a bracelet if you don't want to be married?" He shouldn’t be allowing Blaine to hold him like this, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to pull out of Blaine’s arms. 

"I didn't know that's what it meant. We exchange rings and have a big ceremony with a minister and witnesses. If I'd had any idea, I would have waited until I did it deliberately. I love you and I felt a connection the moment I saw you. But humans just don't get married at my age."

Kurt was unhappy with the answer, but at least he kind of understood. "What happens now?"

"I want you to stay. Here. With me. We can figure it out together. I love you. Please, Kurt," Blaine begged. "Please stay. I want you."

"I want you," said Kurt, leaning forward to press his lips against Blaine's. He moaned into the kiss, stepping closer, and pushing Blaine back onto the bed. Kurt pulled at the clothes in the way of him getting to Blaine's naked body. He had been so certain he was never going to be with Blaine again, and now to find that they could be together, even if it was only for right now, he was going to take advantage of the situation. 

Kurt lay on top of Blaine, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. He was pretty sure this wasn't the best way to deal with all the uncertainty, but Kurt couldn't help it. He slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tried not to think about anything, to focus on how right everything felt, how connected they were. 

Blaine whispered, "I want you inside me this time." 

Kurt froze. "I don't know how...I...uh. The last time we...it kind of hurt. At first. And I don't want to hurt you." Kurt closed his eyes, terrified Blaine would get annoyed and want a human who knew more about sex. 

"I'm so sorry," said Blaine, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you. We don't have to anything you don't want. But I can make sure I'm ready. Look at me Kurt." Blaine tilted Kurt's face so they were gazing into each others eyes. "It was my first time, too. I was waiting for something special. I didn't know it till we met, but I was waiting for you." He grabbed Kurt's ass and ground their hips together, "I want to make sure you're comfortable, so I can be comfortable.”

"I feel comfortable with you," Kurt said, his voice firm. "Promise you'll tell me if you need me to stop. It did start feeling good."

"I like fingering myself, so it'll be fine," he kissed down Kurt's neck and sucked a hickey onto the pale skin. "It'll be better than fine, so much better than fine."

"Show me what I need to do." Blaine poured lube on Kurt's fingers. Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine maneuvered it so it was at his entrance. He used Kurt's finger to circle his hole, slowly pushing it in to give himself a chance to adjust. 

"Slide it in and out," he instructed Kurt. Blaine felt so tight, Kurt wasn't sure how he was supposed to fit inside. "Use two now," said Blaine, his voice wrecked. 

Kurt added his middle finger and Blaine whined. "So good, Kurt. A little faster." He sped up his motions, enjoying the noises. Blaine told him to spread his fingers apart and stretch the muscle. It was only a few moments before Blaine was begging for a third, then fourth finger.

"Now, Kurt. Please. I want you inside me," Blaine babbled. 

Kurt gripped his cock and guided it to where Blaine was open and ready for him. He took a deep breath and pressed forward. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, pulling him impossibly deeper into the tight wet heat. He knew this wasn't going to last very long, not with Blaine clenching around him like that. 

"Harder," Blaine moaned. 

Kurt thrust faster. He wanted to tell Blaine how much he loved him but he was too overwhelmed to form words. 

Blaine whimpered with every thrust. "So good," he panted. "Feels so good."

"Yeah," breathed Kurt. He thrust through his orgasm, crying out Blaine's name. He grabbed Blaine's cock and stroked it hard and fast, pushing in as deep as he could go. 

"Shit, fuck, damn," yelled Blaine as he came in creamy ropes all over both of them. Kurt stroked him through his orgasm until Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist. He moved Kurt's hand to his hip. "That was perfect." 

Kurt flopped onto Blaine's chest after he eased out and lay there panting, enjoying the tingles running through his body. He felt kind of gross with the come and sweat getting sticky between them.

Blaine lazily kissed Kurt, smiling and stroking Kurt's pointed ears. "I know we need to talk," said Blaine," and we should probably clean up, but I don't want to move."

"We're going to have to eventually. I'm not falling asleep like this," said Kurt, making no effort to get up. 

"My brother's going to be back sooner or later and it would be best if we aren't naked when he gets here."

"Fine," huffed Kurt, peeling himself off of Blaine. 

"Will a shower hurt your wings," asked Blaine, gently touching the edge of one.

"I don't know." Kurt thought abut it for a moment and realized he had no idea. "Can you turn the water on and I'll check?" Blaine dragged him to the bathroom, started the water, kissing Kurt while he waited for it to heat up. Kurt put a hand under the water. "My wings are pretty strong, let me try." Kurt turned and stretched his wings out, leaning so that the water hit the tip. "Should be fine," he said after a moment. "If it starts to hurt, can we switch to a bath?" 

"Anything you want, Kurt. Does it hurt to lean against them?"

"Not usually? It might depend on what I'm leaning on. The chair in the dollhouse was horrible, but it wasn't designed to be sat on by anything living."

Blaine gently ran his nails up and down Kurt's back, scratching lightly right where the wings attached to his back. "What," asked Kurt, starting to feel self conscious under such an intense stare. 

"I want to fuck you against the wall of the shower," Blaine said, pushing Kurt back against the door. He pressed wet kisses against Kurt's neck, sucking a small bruise on his collar bone. "I didn't realize how badly I wanted it till I realized we could. I wanna throw you down on the bed and ride you like a racehorse. You are so hot, I want us to fuck every way imaginable. We should get a copy of the Kama Sutra and work our way through the book."

"I don't know what a cammasutra is," Kurt said.

"It's a book of sex positions," Blaine said, between kisses. 

Kurt felt warm at the idea of a book of sex positions. Puck would be impressed. 

Blaine kissed Kurt several more times. "I'll get us a copy. After the shower."

As Blaine pulled him under the hot water, Kurt realized that Blaine still had the bracelet on. Kurt shook his head. He wouldn’t bring it up unless Blaine did. Blaine used soap on a poof to wash Kurt's skin and different soap on his hair. Kurt scrubbed Blaine, using the kind he wanted. He wasn't sure what the difference was between the three types soaps, but Blaine insisted how each one should be used and in what order. 

Blaine had washed every inch of Kurt's skin making him gasp and squirm. He lovingly cleaned Kurt, taking several breaks to kiss him and to grope his ass. The shower was wonderful. Blaine suddenly sank to his knees. Licking his lips, he moved closer and engulfed Kurt in one swift move. Blaine's mouth was hot and wet and Kurt had never felt anything like it.

Blaine bobbed his head, sucking hard. Kurt reached down and ran his fingers through Blaine's wet hair. Humming, Blaine swallowed around him and it was too much. Kurt cried out as he came, hard. He sagged against the wall at the tingles from his orgasm slowly subsided. Blaine was trying to kill him. Death by sex. 

Pulling off Kurt's softening dick, Blaine leaned back on his heels. "I still want to fuck you against the wall," said Blaine. "But not today." He stood up and reached around to turn off the water. He opened the door, grabbed a towel, and started drying Kurt off. 

"I think we need to talk about a few things," said Blaine when they were both dry. They went back into Blaine's room and lay down naked under the covers, Blaine on his back with Kurt half sprawled on top of him. Kurt briefly considered reminding Blaine they should be getting dressed, but Cooper had already seen him naked twice today so he'd live if it happened a third time. And sex hadn't fixed anything. They still had to sort everything out. 

Blaine stroked his hand lazily along Kurt's back paying particular attention to the sensitive place where the wings joined his back. "How did you get bigger?"

"Magic," answered Kurt. "Same as I did with the language. I've never done anything like either before or even heard of it being done. What happens now?"

"What do you mean," said Blaine, "Where are we going to live or do we...get m-married?" 

"I want to marry you,” said Kurt. “I really do. But you make it sound like you're too young. I didn't really think about where we could live. We usually aren't the same size." Kurt knew what he wanted. He wanted Blaine to come with him. His home could be rearranged to accommodate the bed. And with a bit more practice, he figured that changing sizes would be less painful. Plus, they could visit Blaine's family when they wanted. The human world was amazing and loud and scary. 

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine would be willing to come with him. Deep down he knew he would try to stay if that was what Blaine wanted. Kurt loved him. Could he really ask Blaine to give up everything and go traipsing off into the woods? Could Blaine be happy. Growing Blaine wings would be another issue. How well would he be able to get around if he couldn't fly?

"I'm too young," said Blaine. "At least, I'm too young to get married in this state. I mean, I'm almost eighteen. But I still can't get married here. How old are fairies when you get married?"

"We come of age during our sixteenth summer. Any time after that is acceptable."

"I’ll be eighteen in a few days," Blaine said. "I would hate it if I was too young to date you. I'm not sure how we’re going to work this.”

“We either stay here," said Kurt, "or you come live with me." Or we separate. The words hung in the air, unsaid. Kurt wouldn't offer that as an option unless there was no other choice. There had to be a way for them to be together. He was sure of it. True love should triumph. All the stories he'd been told as a child ended happily, the two fairies marrying against all odds. 

Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt. "I graduate in less than two months. And I got into the theater program at NYU and UCLA. I want to be with you so bad it hurts but I need to think about the rest of my life and not just this moment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Kurt dully. He understood. Blaine had a choice and he wasn't choosing Kurt. He closed his eyes against the tears threatening to fall. 

“Stay with me. I have a single dorm room at school and you can stay with me. Please. We can be together."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I want you to come with me. It doesn't have to be forever," Blaine added quickly when he could see Kurt was about to protest. "For a while. See how you like it. I can take you home anytime you need to go." Blaine stopped. "Where is home? I mean, how did you get in the house?"

Kurt explained about seeing Blaine and his dad in the woods and following him to get to the rainbow ring, glossing over the fact that is was to be a gift for Finn. "What would I do?" Kurt finally asked, "I mean, you'd be in class."

"You could study, too. You can learn about humans and reading and writing. I'll see about getting you enrolled in a GED program."

"I don't know," said Kurt. "I would need to tell my father, first. He'll be worried about where I've been."

After a long pause Blaine said, "if you think your dad can wait a more few days, the woods I was hiking in are much closer to my school than here. We can go Sunday morning and I'll tell my parents I'm spending the night with a friend. I can stay in the car or come with you, whatever is easiest, and we can go straight to school after."

Kurt thought about it for a few moments. He really wouldn’t mind putting off dealing with his dad for a couple more days. Kurt loved his dad dearly, but was unsure how he would take the news that his son had a human husband. Sort of had a husband. Kurt hadn’t removed his bracelet and wouldn’t unless Blaine asked him to. And Blaine still had his on, despite knowing what it meant to Kurt. They may not be technically married, according to Blaine, but Burt would take one look at the bracelets and see them as mated. 

“Okay.” 

“Good,” said Blaine. “Cooper has a surprise for my birthday and he says you come, too, as long as we keep it from my parents.” Blaine fidgeted with the comforter.

“Isn’t it nice that your brother wants to do something with you?” he asked. Kurt always loved it when his friends planned something fun for him.

“Yes, except for my last birthday, he tried to *be supportive* by getting me a fake ID so we could go to a gay strip club.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaine had the best ideas ever. They spent the next two days in bed having sex, reading books, and watching movies on Blaine’s laptop. Kurt adored laying naked on Blaine’s chest, their legs tangled together, listening to stories about fairies and magic. Blaine’s parents were absent during the day and Cooper made himself scarce not wanting to “hear his little brother getting it on.” Kurt shrank at night, sleeping in the round box bed on Blaine’s night stand. 

They watched Peter Pan and a few of the Tinkerbell movies, but it was The Wizard of OZ that captivated Kurt’s imagination, even if he buried his face in Blaine’s neck during the scary parts. He had slowly gotten braver the second time and only covered his eyes while peeking through his fingers when Dorothy threw the water. Kurt began singing along during their third viewing and Blaine had promptly paused the movie and begged Kurt to sing as many songs as he knew.

Blaine still called Kurt sweetie and Kurt didn’t tell him what he’d thought it meant. He knew Blaine didn’t feel ready to be married, but he still couldn’t help thinking of Blaine as his husband. They agreed to live together and they mated often enough. Kurt reminded himself that humans were different and if Blaine didn’t want to call them “married” despite the fact that they were acting like it and still wore the marriage bracelets, he could live with the way things were. 

Cooper surprise for Blaine turned out to be tickets for Wicked in Chicago the Thursday before spring break ended. He’d originally intended for the two of them to see it together as a birthday/please don’t tell dad to fuck off just because you’re an adult now present. But Cooper wanted Blaine take Kurt and he would slip off to a club and let them enjoy. Kurt didn’t understand any of it except they were going to see Glinda and the wizard. 

Kurt vibrated with excitement as the three of them pulled out of the garage. He’d had to shrink down and hide in the bottom of Blaine’s bag, sitting on the round box bed waiting impatiently to get far enough away from the house to go back to human size. They stopped in a mostly deserted parking lot several miles away to let Kurt grow and get dressed. Blaine climbed in the back seat to help him with the pants and so they could cuddle on the five hour drive. They stopped to eat on the way, Cooper laughing at the sheer volume of sugary food Kurt managed to eat at one time.

When they got into the hotel room, Kurt looked back and forth between the two beds, unsure what happened next. “Where should I sleep?” asked Kurt, wondering if he should get out the box bed and set it up on the table. 

“This is my bed,” said Cooper tossing his bag on it. “That one’s for the two of you.” Cooper pointed at the second bed and shook his finger several times. “You guys have sex on your bed before I get back. The show ends about nine thirty or ten. I'll be out until after midnight and I will love you forever if you can both put some pants on when you’re done.”

Blaine stammered, “Th-thanks,” turning red.

“We have dinner reservations at five thirty,” said Cooper. “I’m taking a nap.” He flopped down on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. 

“We should go,” whispered Blaine, “otherwise he’ll get pissy and start yelling.”

Twenty minutes and a short walk later found the two boys at one of Blaine’s favorite bookstores. Kurt had thought that Blaine’s family had a lot of books, but he had no idea so many existed, let alone in one place. He trailed his fingers along several of the spines as they wandered around. “Will you teach me to read,” asked Kurt. He had so much to learn. 

“Of course.” Blaine bit his lip and squinched up his noes. “But, uh...can’t you,” his voice dropped to the barest whisper, “use magic?” 

Kurt paused for a moment. “No. I’m not sure how I magicked myself into speaking human, I just wanted it so bad. Making things bigger or smaller is easy. I wouldn’t even know where to start with the reading.” He didn't want to add that he had already tried a few times and it hadn't worked. Kurt wasn't sure if reading was too different from speaking, or he hadn't figured it out yet, but no matter how hard he wished and concentrated, he couldn't make sense of the words in books. 

“Let’s try over here,” said Blaine, leading Kurt to the back of the store. “These are the learn to read books. They’re aimed at kids, but I think it’s the best way to start.”

“Tinkerbell,” exclaimed Kurt, picking up three and trying to compare them. "I like this one best." He held up the one with Tinkerbell in a long glamorous dress made of colorful flowers. 

"We're going to get these, too," said Blaine. He picked up a few others. "These don't have fairies, but they're workbooks, so you can practice writing as well."

Kurt tried to hide his wince. He would have to learn to write, too. 

"Let's get some fun books," said Blaine. "I bet they have a great selection of fairy books."

When they left, Kurt was the proud owner of three Tinkerbell books, Peter and the Starcatchers, Fairie-ality, Faerie-ality Style, and Fairy Tale Castle. The last was all about Colleen Moore’s fairy tale dollhouse at the Chicago Museum of Science and Technology, which they were going to see tomorrow.

They got back to the hotel room to find Cooper gone and a note that read, “Be ready at 4:30.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt an instant later. 

“Take a shower with me,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt up and down his neck. 

“Okay,” whispered Kurt. The shower was tiny compared to the one at Blaine's house, but they both squeezed in. Blaine quickly soaped them up and then rubbed up against Kurt, slotting their hips together.

"You're so hot," moaned Blaine, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and thrusting against him. "Love you so fucking much." 

Everything was warm and wet and perfect. It was only a few moments before Kurt stiffened in Blaine's arms, whimpering in a high pitched voice as he came, spurting sticky streaks against Blaine's hip. "Love you," whispered Kurt.

"Kurt," cried Blaine as he shuddered in his arms. They stood under the hot spray of water, panting for a few moments. When the water started to get chilly, they rinsed off and finished up.

They were dressed and ready to go by the time Cooper wandered back into the room. He glanced between them and said, “You stayed off of my bed, right?”

“Yeah, Coop,” said Blaine. "Your bed is safe.”

“Let’s go munchkins.”

Twenty minuets later, they arrived at Green Planet. “Is this a vegan restaurant?” asked Blaine as they piled out of a cab. “You hate vegan food.”

Cooper rolled his eyes. “I originally planned to take you for traditional Chicago style pizza, but you said Kurt here doesn’t like cheese and isn’t a fan of meat so...” 

Blaine hugged Cooper. “Thank you.” 

“Happy Birthday, squirt. And they have cake since I know sugar freak is gonna want dessert." Cooper fiddled with the edge of his sleeve. "I would like it if we can have breakfast tomorrow, just us, so we can talk. It's important."

"Sure," said Blaine. "I appreciate you being cool about everything." 

"Only you would fall in love with a mythical creature."

Kurt smiled at the two brothers. He was glad Blaine had someone supportive in his life. 

"Enough mushy stuff, lets eat."

Kurt couldn't read any of words on the menu. Even if he could, he didn't understand what most of the foods were, so Blaine ordered two entrees and they shared. The cake was fabulous and the waitress even brought it out with a candle on top which seemed odd and dangerous, but it made Blaine happy. 

After the meal, Cooper walked them over to the theater with strict instructions to go back to the hotel after the show. He double checked that they had their tickets, enough cash for a cab, and a phone. Cooper hugged them both and took off for the nearby dance club he'd heard about from a friend. 

Blaine and Kurt held hands while they waited to get into the building. Kurt's enthusiasm was infectious and they gleefully examined the posters on the walls during the slow shuffle forward. Blaine bought them a souvenir program, the soundtrack, a copy of the Wicked Grimmerie, and a tee shirt for Kurt that said, "everyone deserves the chance to fly," with the silhouette of Elphaba in the background. 

Cooper had gotten great seats, first row in the mezzanine. Kurt didn't like being so high up with his wings hidden under Blaine's clothes and he sat back in his seat staying as far from the railing as possible. 

Blaine flipped through the play bill, reading the interesting bits about the musical and actors to Kurt. It wasn't the original Broadway cast, but the Chicago show had gotten excellent reviews. The lights flickered and Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. 

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll hold your hand if you get scared, but try not to close your eyes. You might miss something."

Kurt nodded. Blaine loved him. No matter what else happened, Kurt knew that for absolute certain. Kurt sat transfixed, staring at the stage, transported to the magical land of Oz. When the first act ended, Kurt blinked owlishly at the lights while most of the people around them stood up and scooted into the aisles. Kurt turned to Blaine. "That was amazing. Even better than the Wizard of Oz."

"We still have another act." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I would have had fun with Cooper, but I'm glad I got to come here with you."

"I'm glad, too."

The second act was just as wonderful and tears leaked out of Kurt's eyes at the end. The two times Kurt had gone to cover his eyes, Blaine had gently grabbed his hands and whispered comforting words in his ears. 

They cheered loudly, standing up with the rest of the audience as the cast came out for their bows. 

“Oh, that was wonderful,” breathed Kurt. 

Blaine pulled him into a hug. “Yeah, it was.”

They left the theater hand in hand, stopping for ice cream while they waited for the crowd to thin so they could get a cab. Kurt wanted to look at the Grimmerie when they got back to the hotel room, but Blaine convinced him to get in bed and cuddle. 

Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, legs tangled together, kissing lazily. “We should probably go to sleep,” said Blaine as things started to get a little heated. “Coop’s gonna be unhappy if he gets back and we’re having sex.”

“Fine,” pouted Kurt. He snuggled down, pillowing his head on Blaine’s shoulder and drifting off to sleep. 

Kurt blinked slowly a few times when the door opened and light from the hallway splashed across the bed. He was stuck in the in between state, where he was aware that Cooper had returned, but not awake enough to open his eyes for more than a moment. 

He heard Cooper sit down on the other bed. “You deserve to be happy, squirt. I’m glad he came back.”

Kurt woke the next morning, rested and happy. He tried to extract himself from Blaine’s embrace, but Blaine gripped him tighter. Cooper snorted softly from where he sat on the other bed, dressed for the day, and putting on his shoes. “Blaine is an snuggler,” whispered Cooper. “When he was little, he would get a death grip on his stuffed animals. Good luck with that. I’m going to get some breakfast. Back in a half an hour.” Cooper left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Kurt really should get up or do something about Blaine’s erection, which was digging into his hip. He pulled the covers back so he had room to work and carefully slid Blaine’s pajama pants down to expose his cock. Blaine scooted closer and began thrusting against Kurt. That would work, though Kurt, but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Shrinking in size slowly, Kurt finally wiggled out of Blaine’s arms. Kurt grew and gently pushed on Blaine’s shoulder until he rested on his back. He had really liked it when Blaine had put his mouth on him. And, he reasoned, it hadn’t taken very long for him to come. Kurt bit his lower lip. He could be quick. 

Kurt leaned over and tentatively licked at the tip of Blaine’s dick. Blaine squirmed and moaned in his sleep. He licked again and again and finally decided to just go for it. Kurt wasn’t sure how much he could fit his mouth, so he closed his lips around the top part, wrapping a hand around the bottom.

He sucked a few times, getting used to the taste and the texture. Slowing moving down to take more of Blaine in his mouth, Kurt loved the little whimpers Blaine made as he began sucking harder. 

Blaine’s eyes flew open and he jerked awake, startling Kurt. He pulled off long enough to say, “Hold still or I can’t do this.”

Nodding his head frantically, Blaine whimpered, his muscles tensing under Kurt’s fingers. Kurt gripped Blaine’s hips, holding him in place. He bobbed his head a few times, careful not to get too much in his mouth. Kurt leaned back, just keeping the head in his mouth. Blaine’s eyes were squeezed shut, his entire body rigid. Kurt worried for a moment that he was hurting Blaine, but when he realized Blaine was chanting, “So fucking good,” over and over under his breath, he smiled around Blaine’s dick and kept sucking. 

Blaine wailed, arching his back, and he twitched in Kurt’s mouth, flooding his tongue with bitter come. Kurt eyes went wide and he coughed even as he tried to keep swallowing. Blaine had make it look so effortless. Kurt pulled off slowly and sat back on his heels. 

“Oh my god, sweetie,” Blaine moaned. “That is the best way ever to wake up.”

Kurt wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and slid up Blaine to kiss him good morning. “We should get dressed. Your brother went for breakfast and he’ll be back soon.”

There was a knock at the door and they heard Cooper yell though it. “You two better not be naked.” 

Blaine grimaced. “Fuck!” he whispered. They scrambled off the bed and ran for the bathroom, closing and locking the door as they heard Cooper enter the hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine took a quick shower and realized after they finished that they hadn’t brought any clothes into the bathroom with them. Blaine blushed as he fitted his towel tightly around his hips, grumbling about how Cooper would tease them. Kurt shrugged, figuring Cooper had probably suspected they were having sex or he wouldn’t have knocked on the hotel room door. And they hadn’t been on Cooper’s bed so it should be fine. Blaine helped Kurt wrap the towel so it wouldn’t fall down and they went into the main room. 

Cooper rolled his eyes and muttered, “Teenagers.” 

They got dressed quickly, Blaine averting his eyes from his brother’s amused gaze and Kurt wanting to eat. 

Blaine frowned at the food spread on the table. “I though you wanted to go out to breakfast so we could talk.”

“This is for your boyfriend,” Cooper said, pointing at Kurt. “I wasn’t sure what he’d want so I figure he likes sugar.”

“What are these?” asked Kurt, picking up a puffy, circular thing with a hole in the middle and frosting.

“Donuts. And I brought you a mocha,” Cooper added, placing a giant cup in front of Kurt. “Me and squirt will be back in less than an hour. Please stay in the room. Please. I know you’re not a kid, but seriously. Blaine won’t listen to me if he’s worried about what you’re doing.”

“Hey,” Blaine protested. Cooper glared at him with his eyebrows raised. Blaine let out a huffing shy. “You’re right.”

“See, was that soooo hard to admit to?” 

Blaine stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Yes.”

Kurt like the donuts, especially the one with chocolate frosting. He slowly sipped his coffee while flipping through his new books. 

The learn to read ones were a nightmare. It took Kurt a few minuets to realize that the picture on each page started with the letter shown. Which was all fine and good except he didn't know what most of the pictures were. Letter A was on the page with a crocodile like the one in Peter Pan so that was easy. And B was on a page with a bright orange and black butterfly. But was it a generic term for butterflies or the specific type? He turned the page. C had some sort of animal that walked on all fours with pointed ears, a long, sleek tail and fur. Kurt tiled his head. He'd never seen one before. The next page, D, had another animal on four feet with floppy ears and a short stubby tail. Again, he had no idea what it was. He slammed the book shut and shoved it across the table.

The Fairie-ality books had detailed pictures of fairy clothes and furniture made from flowers, leaves and twigs and almost no words. Kurt studied every page, trying to figure out how to make the clothes. He would look amazing in the leaf boots, especially with the ribbon pants and a flower shirt. 

Not that he would need them. He would be spending most of his time human sized. Maybe he could make some big ones. It was something to consider. Kurt wondered what Blaine would think of it. The picture of the shirt and pants made out of peacock feathers would look good on Blaine, especially because he liked the song about peacocks. 

Kurt thought about the dollhouse belonging to Blaine’s mom. The furniture was horribly uncomfortable, but it was close to the right size when he was small. Blaine had told him that the dorm room was cramped with a large desk and shelves, a bed half the size of the one at his home and a tiny attached bathroom. He continued flipping through the books. Based on what Blaine had described, it was barely big enough for one person and they would be crammed in unless...

The desk sounded like it was pretty big, so the shelf would have to be as well. Kurt had no idea what Blaine might keep on the desk, but if he could convince him to clear it off, he could put dollhouse furniture on it and they’d have plenty of space to spread out. 

The longer Kurt thought about it, the better it sounded. He had experience decorating his home and now that he had access to as many human materials as he wanted, the possibilities were endless. It might even help him feel more at home. He needed a list.

Glancing around the room, Kurt’s eyes fell on a pad of paper next to the thing that Cooper called a phone. It looked so little like Blaine’s phone, that Kurt suspected he’d been kidding. He tried using the pen next to it, but words in his language came out messy and difficult to read. Grabbing his wand out of Blaine’s bag, he enlarged it. He smiled to himself. The more he used his magic to grow and shrink things, the easier it got. He still wanted to practice a bit more before he suggested shrinking Blaine. Kurt pointed it at the paper, delighted when it wrote neatly and he could get to work. 

He wrote down the things he wanted to make and what materials he wanted to use. Kurt would be using several things in the books for inspiration while making enough changes so it wouldn’t be an exact duplicate. Kurt squealed. This would give him something to do while Blaine studied, especially if Kurt didn't want to spend all of his time learning how to read. 

Kurt happily sketched and made lists, looked through the books, and imagined how impressed Blaine would be when he saw all of Kurt's ideas. He ate another donut, careful not get crumbs on his work. It didn't take long for him to have enough furniture drawn to fill at least three houses. Kurt narrowed down his options, trying to take Blaine's tastes into account and what would be feasible. He felt confident he could create anything he drew, as long as he could get the proper supplies. Kurt had no idea where some of the feathers and flowers in the book had come from and how rare they might be. He’d never seen a bird with bright orange, red and green feathers in the woods where he lived.

He continued to plan and draw, humming to himself, until Blaine and Cooper returned. Blaine immediately walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Miss me?" he asked, placing a kiss behind Kurt's ear. 

"Yes, but look!" Kurt held up a drawing of a table and chairs made of twisted vines for the legs, leaves for the seats and a thin oblong slice of wood for the top of the table. Kurt knew he would feel elegant having a meal with Blaine.

"Oh," breathed Blaine. "That's amazing. Are you going to make it?"

"Yes," said Kurt, wondering how best to bring up wanting to try shrinking Blaine. Growing the first time had been terrifying and Blaine may not want to. Regardless, Kurt was going to have the most lavish home on a desk that he could create. 

"You told me your dorm room is small, so this way, there'll be more space."

"You're brilliant." Blaine surged forward, kissing Kurt. The wand dropped from his hand and Kurt reached up to grab the sides of Blaine's face. 

"Ah-hem." Cooper cleared his throat loudly and both boys jumped. "Lovebirds," Cooper started, "I think we need to discuss a few things before we go to the museum."

Cooper and Blaine joined Kurt at the table. Blaine looked down at the last donut, fidgeting in his seat. "Cooper wants me to come to LA with him for school," Blaine mumbled. "It would get me away from my dad and you would have a lot more space than you would in a microscopic dorm room that I may or may not have to share with someone else in New York. He also has an audition for me for right after graduation. It isn't guaranteed, but I probably have the part it I want it. And they'll work around my schedule, so I won't miss any school."

"Okay," said Kurt. "That's good, right?" Blaine seemed very concerned about having a 'job' so he could have money that didn't come from his dad. Kurt was still pretty fuzzy on exactly what a job was, but he liked that Blaine's parents each had one that caused them to be out of the house for long periods of time each day.

It was at that moment he began to realize what Blaine was saying. He'd be at school and a job and how was Kurt supposed to fit into Blaine's life? 

"It's great," Blaine said, "but only if you come with me."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Blaine wanted him. "So what's the problem?" Something had to be causing the tension he could see in Blaine's posture.

"Los Angeles is really far away. It took about five hours to drive from Lima to Chicago. It takes a day and a half to drive from Ohio to LA, and that's if you don't stop to rest. You'd be really far away from your friends and family." Blaine fiddled with a crumb on the table. 

"But we can still come back and visit. Not very often, maybe, but once in a while." Kurt tried to keep any expression off of his face. He was prepared to give up his home in the woods for Blaine, it was the only realistic way they could be together, but he needed to be able to see his friends and dad. Even once or twice year. Please, he begged silently, please don't make me give up my dad forever. I love you more than my life, but that's too much. 

"Of course, we can visit," Blaine said quickly, looking up and grabbing Kurt's hand. "It just won't be as easy or often as it would be in New York."

"I thought you wanted to go to New York." Kurt would be going with Blaine, but he still needed to understand. 

"I did...I still do," admitted Blaine. "In LA, Cooper had a three bedroom condo and we can have one of the rooms. You wouldn't have to hide all the time like you would in New York. And because he thinks he's got a thing lined up for me, I can start getting a resume together. Cooper wants to get you a ID card and some papers, but you may not be able to get a job even with it. I don't want to be dependent my parents and that's easier to do if I'm farther away. We can go to New York if you think that's better. I need to decide this weekend and mail my answers off."

"I'll go with you, to LA." Kurt's voice was firm and determined, even if inside he was terrified. 

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I love you. I know this is crazy, but thank you."

Kurt finished his mocha while the two boys packed up their belongings. They would be leaving for home when they were finished at the museum. 

The Chicago Museum of Science and Technology was in an enormous building. At Blaine’s insistence, they headed for the Fairy Tale Dollhouse. Kurt was smitten. Blaine began reading from a description about how Colleen Moore, star of the silent screen, had designed and built it in the late 1920’s for over half a million dollars, the many artists who had contributed to it and the book signed by several famous people who Kurt had never heard of until Blaine added that Walt Disney made the Peter Pan movie.

Cooper wandered off to see the rest of the exhibits leaving Blaine and Kurt to look at the dollhouse from every angel available. 

After about a half an hour, Blaine leaned over and whispered, "Don't even think about shrinking and trying to sneak in there."

Kurt stuck his lower lip out. How did Blaine know that he'd been trying to figure out how to do just that?

"Don't pout at me, sweetie," said Blaine, playfully. "If I could shrink down, I'd be tempted, too. But you'll set off alarms and if they catch you, they'll take you away and stick you in a jar or something."

Crossing his arms, Kurt said, "All right. But I want a dollhouse. I know it won't be as huge as this, but mine will get lived in."

"What kind of a house do you want?" asked Blaine.

"Something with really large rooms. The one your mom has is nice, but I would feel closed in even with the missing wall. I want something large enough to fit the box bed and have room for other furniture." He didn't add that he wanted something big enough to comfortably fit two. 

"I'll see what we can do."

Kurt was glad Blaine kept an arm around his waist, otherwise, he'd probably be trying to touch or shrink and get in trouble. They wandered around after that and it was interesting to see the model railroad. Once again, Blaine kept a hand firmly on Kurt. It would be so much fun to shrink and ride on top of the train. There were so many things to see, even if Kurt didn't understand what most of the human magic was, despite Blaine insisting it wasn't magic. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes. How could Blaine's phone not be magic? When Kurt had asked how it worked, Blaine could show him how to use it, but couldn't explain why it worked any more than Kurt could explain why he'd been able to make himself human sized. 

They met up with Cooper at one thirty to grab some sandwiches and pile into the car. Kurt dozed on Blaine's shoulder dreading the return to Blaine's house. Tomorrow would be Sunday and they would be going to say goodbye to Kurt's dad and his friends before heading to Blane's school. Kurt was glad he could make himself big. His dad wouldn't be nearly so scary if Kurt could pick him up in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN-The Fairie-ality books are real books and the art is amazing. Kurt would definitely be all over the fairy couture. You can look up pictures online. Colleen Moore's dollhouse is also real. It’s huge, at 8'7 x 8'2 x 7'7. With functional lights the size of a grain of rice and working plumbing, it is insanely elaborate. It has a mural of Cinderella painted by Walt Disney, chandeliers with real diamonds and Royal Dalton china. You can take a virtual tour on the Chicago Museum of Science and Technology website. The only part not on display is the signature book. Signed by Walt Disney, Stephen Sondheim (wrote the lyrics for West Side Story and Gypsy), Leonard Bernstein (composed West Side Story) and many other famous people, it is priceless and is locked in a safe. If I were small enough, I'd try to figure out how to walk around in the castle, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Visiting the place he would no longer call home was a bittersweet experience for Kurt. He adored seeing Mercedes and showing off the new human style clothes he’d created. It amused him that Finn had begun plans to marry Rachel and called it off twice at the last moment. Now that both Rachel and Quinn were looking for love with others, Finn trailed after Rachel, sad and lost. Blaine had saved Kurt from pining after Finn indefinitely. Explaining to his dad that he was married, at least as far as Burt would be concerned, went better he’d hoped. When Kurt had disappeared, Burt suspected that his son had found love in a nearby village and would be leaving. Kurt assured him he would visit as often as possible and even brought his dad out to Blaine so they could meet. As much as Kurt wanted to show his husband off to the entire village they agreed it wouldn’t be wise. 

Burt had started seeing Finn’s mom and Mercedes and Puck were planning on traveling quite a ways away, together, but not *together.* Rachel was interested some jerk. It was time for Kurt to go. 

Blaine held Kurt in the car, stroking his back for hours, whispering words of love. Right before he’d left, Kurt had asked his dad if he could come home if it didn’t work. 

“I’ve known since you were little that your hopes dreams were to big for you to stay here. You can always come back,” Burt said. And then, so softly he knew Burt hadn’t intended for him to hear it, his dad whispered, “But you won’t.”

That afternoon, they lay on the narrow bed in Blaine’s room wearing nothing but sleep shorts. Kurt knew he needed rest but was too exhausted emotionally to try and shrink himself so he could stretch out in the box bed. He spent the next few day curled up on Blaine's bed, watching movies and cuddling with Blaine when he wasn't in class. 

Blaine had put a movie on his laptop, but they were ignoring in. “Do you want me to take you home?” he asked. Blaine held on to Kurt like he would never let go. Kurt could feel the faint press of Blaine’s marriage bracelet in his back, a silent reminder than he hadn’t removed it since the day Kurt had put it on his wrist. 

“No!” Kurt swallowed. “No, I’m where I want to be. I was hard to say goodbye, but it was time. My dad will be fine.”

“You’re so sad, I can’t help but wonder if I pushed you into this. It kills me to see you cry.”

Kurt leaned up and kissed him, slow and determined. “I want you to get naked so I can show you just how much I am where I want to be.

Blaine nodded and pulled off his pajama pants. Kurt ran his nails lightly over Blaine’s chest, enjoying the way he arched into the touch. He trailed his fingers up Kurt’s back, massaging the sensitive place where Kurt’s wings joined his skin. Kurt squirmed against Blaine, whimpering and grinding their hips together. Getting Kurt out of his sleep shorts, Blaine sighed when their naked bodies pressed together. 

It seemed to last forever, kissing, stroking, and touching all of the skin they could reach. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips and held him still, hissing, “I want you inside me, sweetie.”

Kurt grabbed the lube. “I think that can be arranged.” It was awkward getting his fingers slippery without breaking the kiss, but he eventually managed it. It had been a few days, so Kurt started with one finger, slowly stretching the ring of muscles. 

“More, more, more,” chanted Blaine, thrusting deeper on Kurt’s finger. He kissed down Blaine’s chest, biting gently, until he reached Blaine’s hip. Kurt licked and sucked a hickey onto the beautiful skin. He liked knowing that Blaine would be able to feel it tomorrow while he sat in class. 

Kurt smiled against Blaine’s skin and added a second finger, spreading them apart. 

“Please, Kurt,” begged Blaine. “I’m ready. I want you to fuck me through the mattress.”

“I love you,” Kurt said. He didn’t think Blaine was quite ready, so he added a third finger, quickly followed by a fourth. A few more thrusts of his finger and he slid them out. “Put your legs over my shoulders,” Kurt said sitting up. Gripping the base of his cock and pressing in, Kurt groaned at the tight heat. 

“So good,” Blaine moaned. “Fuck me harder.”

Kurt pulled out, leaving only the tip of his dick inside and slammed back in. And again and again. The angle was awkward for kissing but the both needed this. 

Blaine pushed back against him as Kurt thrust, hard and fast. They were both getting close, Blaine tensing up beneath him. He reached between them and stroked Blaine’s dick. 

“Kurt,” Blaine cried. He whole body went rigid and he came, his muscles clamping around Kurt. He kept thrusting, trying to hold off long enough to enjoy Blaine’s body shivering with pleasure. Blaine sagged back on the bed, the weight of his legs pressing down on Kurt’s shoulders. A few more thrusts and Kurt pushed as deep as he could go, holding Blaine’s hips steady, moaning as he came. 

He pulled out as the spasms subsided, shifting Blaine’s legs off his shoulders and flopping down on the bed. Kurt lay there panting, slowly returning to himself after the spectacular orgasm. 

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow,” Blaine said, rolling over and pulling on Kurt’s arm so they could spoon. 

“Good." Kurt kissed Blaine’s shoulder. “It’ll remind you that I’m not going anywhere, even if I’m a little sad about leaving home."

A knock at the door startled them both. A flick of Kurt’s wings and he was small and on the top of the bookshelf, grumbling that he couldn’t stay wrapped around Blaine longer. Blaine yanked on pajama pants and ran his fingers through his curls causing them to go every which way. He opened the door, blinking at the attractive boy who stood on the other side. He had perfectly styled brown hair and freckles. Kurt didn’t like the hungry way he looked at Blaine. 

“Hey, killer,” the boy said. “You look hot.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You’ve been trying to get in my pants since you transferred here. Of course I look hot.”

“I mean you’re all sweaty. Are you watching porn?” 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. That boy shouldn’t be allowed to see Blaine’s naked chest. 

“No! I’m watching Holes,” he said, waving in the general direction of the laptop.

The boy laughed. “That sounds like porn.”

“It’s a Disney movie about boys in a juvie work camp digging for treasure.”

“That makes it sound more like porn.”

“Sebastian, do you want something?” Blaine asked. 

“Just to find out how your spring break went,” he said with a smirk.

Blaine let out a sigh. “I went to Wicked in Chicago with my brother and saw the Fairy Tale Castle.”

“Could you be any more gay?”

“No,” Blaine said, “I’m pretty sure the fact that I want to fuck guys and I have no desire to see naked lady bits means I can’t be any more gay.”

Kurt growled. The temptation to show this Sebastian guy that Blaine belonged to him was overwhelming. He could drop down the side of the desk away from the door, grow in the bathroom, and step out wearing Blaine’s robe. Kurt could picture it so clearly. He’d come up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him, and say, “We were kind of busy.” Sebastian’s eyes would go wide and he’d back out of the room and never return. He wished humans had boyfriend rings, in addition to ones for marriage, so Sebastian could see Blaine wasn’t available. 

“Is that a hickey?” Sebastian asked in a disbelieving tone, pointing to the small bruise on Blaine’s hip. Kurt smirked. Maybe Blaine didn’t need a ring after all. 

Blaine blushed and stammered, “Uh-yeah.”

“Well, well, well, someone has been a very naughty boy.”

Kurt growled, leaning around the box bed. That boy better keep his hands to himself or he was going to have a pissed off fairy to deal with. 

“I met someone last week.” Blaine's face lit up with the beautiful smile Kurt adored. 

“It doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you,” Sebastian smirked. “Besides, how serious can it be?”

“I love him, Blaine said. “I am head over heels and hopelessly devoted. It would bother me and it would definitely bother him.”

“If you change your mind, I’m here at school and he isn’t.” Sebastian winked. “See you around.”

As soon as Blaine closed the door, Kurt was at his side, pulling Blaine into a kiss. 

“Mine,” Kurt growled against his lips. “Your mine and he can’t have you.” They fell back on the bed, Kurt gripping the sides of Blaine’s face. 

“Yours. I’m all yours. And as hot as you being jealous is, I can’t get it up so soon.”

Kurt pulled back, confused. “I-” He didn’t know where to start. He wanted to tell Blaine to punch Sebastian in the face to get his “I’m not interested” message across. Except, he knew that there were better ways. If he could find a way for that boy to see him and Blaine together, he’d give up. He’d have to. Cooper complained that every time they had looked at each other, he thought the world would explode into rainbows. 

“I don’t care about Sebastian,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his fantasies. “He’s been wanting to sleep with me since he got here. Even if I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t have sex with Sebastian. I know if did, he’d loose interest in me the second he finished his orgasm. You are the most amazing person I will ever know. How could a mere mortal compete with that?”

Kurt sagged against Blaine in relief. He’d seen red when that boy talked about having sex with Blaine. 

“But,” Blaine said, “I still can’t go for round two until my dick has a chance to recover.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now that his depression had lifted, Kurt wanted to get out of Blaine’s dorm. Exploring the grounds and gathering flowers to start on the clothes and furniture hadn’t taken long. The school was amazing and had plants and flowers everywhere. A glance at the clock told him that Blaine would be at Warbler rehearsal for at least another hour. 

He didn’t want to practice reading. It was still frustrating without Blaine’s help. And now that he’d finished creating two chairs, it was time for a break. Kurt wanted to see Blaine sing.

It was too bad he couldn’t go downstairs and watch the practice.

Blaine couldn’t really expect him to stay in the room all day with nothing to do, Kurt reasoned. And he was very fast, especially when he was small. How hard would it be to sneak into the practice? Humans had not impressed him with their ability to keep him out of places. 

He shrunk down and put on some light colored pants. If anyone saw him, hopefully, they would think he was an insect. Besides, if he stayed by the ceiling, no one could reach him. 

It was easy to slip out the hole in the screen and back in through an open window. Following the singing lead him down a hall to the door of the choir room. He skimmed the wall up by the ceiling and landed on the top of the drapes, flattening his body and wings so he would be hidden. 

The singing enchanted him. If he hadn’t been in love with Blaine already, this would have pushed him into it. Kurt had listened the this song before, Blaine was dedicated to rehearsing at least an hour each night. He hadn’t realized how much richer the sound became when several voices blended together. 

Uncomfortable as it was, laying on his stomach on top of the pleats, he was glad he’d decided to to do this. Kurt had no idea how long he’d been lounging there, listening, when the practice ended. Waiting for most of the boys to leave was tedious. Blaine would be worried and angry if Kurt wasn’t there when he returned to his room. 

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s arm and dragged him over by the window where Kurt hid. “How’s the boyfriend?” he asked. 

Now Kurt really wanted to tell Blaine to punch him in the face regardless of the consequences. 

“Kurt’s fine. We’er deliriously happy,” he added, when Sebastian made a skeptical face.

“Right, because you haven’t left campus since spring break so I know you haven’t been getting any. You’ve got to be going crazy.”

“My mental health is none of your business. Thanks for the concern, but I am fine. And I”m getting plenty.” Blaine went white and opened his mouth, no words coming out. 

“He’s a student then, is he?” The gleam in Sebastian’s eyes disturbed Kurt. “When are the Warbler’s going to meet loverboy? Or is Mr. Mysterious already in choir with us?”

“Let it go,” Blaine hissed. “It is not of your fucking business who or what I do. I don’t care if all of your conquests in France fell over themselves for the privilege of letting you fuck them. I’m. Not. Interested.”

“Got it, killer. You say no, but I’m still hearing not yet. Let me know when you’re tired of your little boyfriend and I’ll be happy to teach you a thing or two.” Sebastian left with a smirk. 

Blaine called after him, “Only if I want to learn about STI’s.”

By the time Blaine came back to the room, Kurt was calmly sitting on the bed, trying to exude an air of nonchalance. He didn’t want to lie about leaving the room, but he figured it would be better if Blaine didn’t ask. Leaping off the bed, he pulled Blaine into a hug, murmuring, “You look like you need this.”

“Yeah, I do.” They lay down on the bed. 

“What happened?”

“Sebastian the persistent strikes again. He doesn’t want to take no for an answer.”

“Punch him in the face.”

Blaine giggled. 

“What?” Kurt asked. “It’s what I wanted to do the entire time he was talking to you,” Kurt said, not adding that he meant today’s conversation as well. “I have an idea.”

Blaine gazed at him with such love and affection, Kurt melted inside. 

“This bed is getting cramped,” Kurt began. “How would you feel about me shrinking you to my normal size? We could spread out in the box bed and watch a movie on your phone.”

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you’d want me too. And we needed some furniture. I made chairs and a table so we can be civilized,” Kurt added, smiling shyly. 

“Yes, of course,” Blaine said, who quickly removed his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the corner. Flopping back naked onto the bed he said, “I’m ready.”

Concentrating, Kurt pushed, letting his magic swirl out and into Blaine. A slight sheen of sweat break out on his forehead, but he maintained his focus. 

Blaine sat up fairy sized, examining his body and the bed. Kurt chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. He grabbed the container of lube, squirted a glob into the lid and propped it up against the pillow. Landing fairy sized next to Blaine on the bed, he said, “Just in case.” 

Blaine’s jaw dropped. “We have a bed larger than a house to have sex on.”

Kurt pulled him into a kiss. “We don’t have to. I know you had a long day. If you want we can curl up and watch a movie on the laptop. It’ll kind of be like going to see a movie in a theater, I think, except we can be naked.”

“I love you. Can we watch a movie for a while?”

“Anything you want, sweetie,” Kurt said. He walked over the open laptop and stepped on the key to get the movie started. Blaine giggled uncontrollably watching him. 

They curled up on the bed, leaning against the pillow, and watched Labyrinth. Blaine fell asleep with his head on Kurt’s chest, his breath tickling across his skin. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls, while he watched Sara try to escape the giant maze. He jumped when Hoggle sprayed the fairy and Blaine snuffled in his sleep. Kurt stroked Blaine’s back until his breathing even out again. 

The movie was getting close to the end when Blaine scooted closer, edging his leg over Kurt’s thighs and rubbing his leaking cock against his hip. Kurt’s dick, half hard from having a naked boy wrapped around him for the last hour and a half, became fully erect. 

“Mmmm, Kurt,” Blaine murmured in a sleepy voice. “You smell so good.”

“So do you,” Kurt whispered. 

“Wanna fuck you.” 

The thrusting against Kurt’s hip was making him crazy with want. He scooted down and bit gently on Blaine’s ear lobe. “You can fuck me if you wake up.”

Blaine’s eyes snapped open. “Uhhhh....”

Smiling, Kurt leaned back enough to kiss Blaine’s mouth, pressing his tongue in. Blaine said something that came out as unintelligible gibberish. It took Kurt a moment to realize Blaine was pushing him back, not pulling him in. He froze, blinking a few times. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said quickly, scrambling to get off Blaine and put some distance between them. “I...”

“No!” Blaine said. “I’m sorry. I was having the best dream. I was blowing you and then I wake up and I’m humping your leg in my sleep.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I hate being a teenager.”

Pausing, Kurt finally asked, “Are you upset that you were rubbing up against me?”

“Yes,” came the clipped answer.

“I was laying on top of you and sticking my tongue in your mouth. If I was angry about anything, I’m pretty sure I could use magic on you.” Kurt leaned closer, sliding up Blaine’s body so they were as close as they could be without actually having sex. “I bet if I needed to, I could immobilize you with magic and fly away before anything horrible happened.” Kurt startled when Blaine’s dick throbbed against his stomach. 

Kurt’s eyebrows drew together as Blaine turned bright red and let out an anguished whimper. “What’s the matter?” Kurt asked. 

Closing his eyes, Blaine shook his head no. 

“Please tell me,” whispered Kurt. “I’m not got to threaten you. I would never hurt you. If I did ever feel like I need to...do something like that, it would only be for a moment until we figured out what wasn’t working. It’s not like I’d pin you to the bed and take advantage of you.” Kurt had meant the last part to be funny. He would never force Blaine to do anything. Trusting Blaine with his heart was the reason he’d decided to stay. Blaine squirmed against him, leaking all over Kurt’s stomach.

“Oh, god,” moaned Blaine. It took Kurt a moment to figure out that talking about using magic on Blaine wasn’t freaking him out because he didn’t want it, but because he did. 

“Do you want me to hold you down?”

Blaine didn’t open his eyes, but he nodded vigorously. 

“Look at me,” Kurt commanded. Blinking up at Kurt, Blaine’s eyes were wary. “Are you afraid I won’t want to?”

“I’m afraid you’ll think I’m crazy.”

Relief washed over Kurt. He went from terrified he’d freaked Blaine out to so turned on he could hardly see straight. “I could, you know. Hold you down without hurting you. All you’d have to do is lay there and enjoy.” Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine’s face. “You have to tell me you want me to. I will never do anything to hurt you or scare you on purpose.”

"Please, I-I trust you."

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Kurt said. He reached out for Blaine's wrists and ankles with his magic, enough that he couldn't do more than wiggle, but not hard enough to cause damage.

Squirming, Blaine panted, "More. Kurt, do something." He lay there, wiggling and thrusting his hips. Blaine's cock twitched and a small spurt of fluid dripped down the side. Kurt reached down and stroked Blaine with one hand and pinched a nipple with the other. 

“You look good like this,” Kurt whispered. “I love that you trust me.”

Blaine whimpered and said, “Fuck me, Kurt. Please. Need you so bad.”

Grabbing some of the lube he’d set on the bed earlier, Kurt stretched himself while kissing Blaine. It was different, with Blaine not being able to touch him. He wouldn’t want to do this all the time, but it was kind of fun being in charge. Blaine clearly knew much more about sex and had been fine with taking the lead, so this was interesting.

When he was ready, Kurt sank down on Blaine’s cock, enjoying the way Blaine pulled his wrists, but didn’t ask to be let go. Kurt leaned forward, running his nails along Blaine’s sides, and sucked hickey higher than the shirt and jacked would cover. With any luck, next time Sebastian came nosing around, he would see that Blaine was being taken care of. 

Lifting up and dropping back down quickly, Kurt set a fast pace. Normally, he’d want to see how long he could make this last. Blaine yelling, “Fuck! So good,” and Kurt’s name over and over was making it impossible to slow down. 

Thrashing, Blaine moaned, “Need to touch you”

Kurt released him without slowing down. Blaine’s hands were on his hips in an instant, gripping hard as he thrust over and over. Pushing in deep, Blaine's whole body stilled, and he emptied inside of Kurt with a low groan. Kurt grabbed his dick and with a few strokes, painted Blaine’s chest with creamy streaks. Flopping forward, they lay panting, slowing coming back to reality. 

“That was perfect, thank you,” Blaine said.

It would be perfect if we could have some cookies," Kurt said, drifting in a post orgasmic haze.

Blaine laughed against his shoulder. “How badly do you need a cookie?”

“I’m really hungry. And you don’t bring dessert with the food you get for me.”

“Desserts are usually messier than fruit.” Blaine wiggled out from under Kurt. “Tell you what, you make me normal sized, I’ll go down to the cafeteria and get some cookies and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Kurt sat up. “Why didn’t you tell me they have cookies here? Are they as good as the ones at your house?”

“I don’t think they are quite as good, but they are close. And I was afraid if you knew about it, you’d try to fly down there in the middle of the night for a snack.”

“I won’t go down in the middle of the night,” Kurt promised. Blaine smiled and quickly got dressed after Kurt magicked him bigger. 

While he waited for Blaine to return, Kurt went over what Blaine had said. The middle of the night would be a terrible time to go get cookies. He’d have to be small and then he couldn’t carry them. Glancing at the neat row of shirts, jackets and pants in the closet, Kurt realized the time to go was the middle of the day. All he had to do was blend in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kurt eventually got up and dressed, and was flipping through a fairy book when Blaine returned with cookies. He pounced on Blaine, grabbing the cookies, and taking a large bite of one. 

"So good," he moaned. "This is what I want forever - you, sex, and cookies."

Blaine laughed. "Cooper called and he's got an ID and social security number for you. Before we go to LA, will you marry me?"

Kurt spit the piece of cookie he'd been chewing into his hand so he wouldn't choke and tossed it in the trash can. "You mean human married, as in we have rings?"

"Yeah, I know you consider us married and I'm in this," he gestured between the two of them, "for forever. I see the way you look at my bracelet sometimes, like you aren't sure if you're happy or sad I have it on."

Kurt inwardly cringed. He thought he'd done a good job of hiding his annoyance that Blaine kept saying that he was too young.

"Yes," Kurt said, "Of course." He threw himself at Blaine, knocking him onto his back. 

"I though you were hungry," Blaine said, a teasing tone to his voice. 

"I love you more than cookies. But that won't stop me from eating them after I let you fuck me."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It took Kurt two days to get up the nerve to go down to the cafeteria. Not being able wear a hat with the Dalton uniform had made it tricky to hide his ears. He’d eventually decided to cast a glamour that made his ears look rounded like a human’s. With practice, he could easily maintain the illusion for an hour before it started to fade. 

Boredom more than hunger finally made the decision. Fitting into Blaine’s uniform was easy with a slight magical tweak. Kurt looked in the mirror, twisting this way and that, verifying that his wings were hidden and that he looked enough like a human to pass. He should have thought of this sooner. Depression over leaving his dad must have thrown him off. 

Kurt grabbed a few of the green papers Blaine called money and with a deep breath, he left the room. No one paid attention to him as he walked down the stairs and into the hall. Kurt took the opportunity to look around and really see the school. Everything was exquisitely beautiful.

He wanted to giggle at how simple this was. Kurt tried to be discrete while listening to the students around him laughing and talking together. The faint smell of food lead him to the cafeteria where a quick scan of the room confirmed that Blaine wasn’t inside. He lined up behind several boys in the area where food was spread out behind glass and he saw cookies way down at the end. 

Waiting patiently, the line slowly edged forward. When it was his turn, he held up one of the green papers and asked how many cookies he could get with it. The guy gave him a strange look. “Ten,” he said. “Do you want ten cookies?”

Yes, Kurt thought, except ten cookies would be difficult to hide from Blaine. “I’ll take two and a mocha, please.”

“Sure thing.” The guy went over to a machine, twisted some levers, and handed him a cup and a bag. Kurt gave him the paper and the guy set some different papers down on the counter. He wanted to ask why, because the papers looked the same to him. Instead he bit back the question and shoved the papers into the pocket of the blazer, trying to decide if he should sit in here to eat or head back to the dorm. Explaining why he had a cookie bag and cup would be tricky, so eating down here was probably safer. 

It was interesting to listen to the other boys, even if he didn't understand a lot of it. He must have paused for too long because someone bumped into him, sloshing coffee onto his sleeve. 

“Excuse me,” said a voice that sounded horribly familiar. Glancing up, Kurt fought the urge to shrink and flee. “Hello gorgeous. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced. I’m Sebastian and you are..."

“Nobody,” Kurt squeaked. He had to get out of there.

“I doubt that. This bashful schoolboy thing you’ve got going on, super hot but it isn’t necessary." Sebastian guided him towards an empty table and Kurt sat down with a huff. 

His mind went blank. Kurt opened his mouth and nothing came out. Wishing he had listened to Blaine and stayed in the dorm room wasn't going to fix this.

"I need to go back to the dorm-" Kurt started, but he was cut off by Sebastian.

"Nice try. You aren't supposed to have food in the rooms. Besides," Sebastian grabbed his hand and twisted Kurt's wrist up, "you have coffee on your sleeve." He took a napkin, wiping at the spot while smirking. "We wouldn't want it to stain."

"It's fine," Kurt said. Pulling on his arm didn't convince Sebastian to let go.

“So beautiful, what’s your name?” Sebastian continued to clean the spilled coffee. 

“Kurt.” Why couldn’t he be rude and leave? 

“What grade are you in? I’m sure I would have noticed you if you were in any of my classes.”

“Uh...grade?” Anything he said to Sebastian would be the wrong thing. If he could just get safely to Blaine’s room, he would never leave again. 

“You’re not a freshman, are you?” Sebastian asked. The tone of his voice made it sound like a bad thing. 

“Um-I-" 

"Wait a minute.” Sebastian sucked in a breath. “You wouldn’t be dating Blaine Anderson by any chance?”

The blood drained from Kurt's face and he felt his magic rush out in panic. The cup fell over, spilling coffee across the table and onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian's chair tilted backwards and hovered for a moment before righting itself, the front two legs landing on the floor with a thump. 

Kurt got a quick glance at Sebastian's wide eyes, grabbed the cookies, and bolted, walking as fast as he could without running. 

A crowd of students rushed down the stair case as Kurt tried to go up. He clung to his magic, forcing it to stay inside instead of letting it shove students out of the way.

"Kurt?!"

Looking up, Kurt saw Blaine one step above him, his face a mix of concern and anger. 

"I messed up," Kurt whimpered.

"We'll fix it." He pulled Kurt into a hug. "What ever it is."

“Blaine said he just started seeing someone," Sebastian said as he stepped up beside them. "Nice hickies, by the way.” He nudged Kurt.

"Thank you?" Maybe humans really were more open about discussing sex. Cooper hadn't seemed bothered by them having sex as long as they stayed off of his bed.

"Let me guess," Sebastian said, "you two never fuck, you make love and it's all romantic with candles and rose petals. I bet you don't even watch porn together."

"What's porn?" Kurt asked. Had he been doing sex all wrong? Blaine never said anything about candles. And what would you do with the petals? Kurt used them to make his home smell nice, but Blaine already smelt fantastic. 

Sebastian laughed. “You have the innocent thing down to a T. What’s porn?” he said, trying to mimic Kurt’s voice. “I bet you’re lots of fun in bed.” The tone was sarcastic. 

“Blaine hasn’t complained,” Kurt said, certain that nothing short of a punch in the face would make the annoying boy back off. 

“He doesn’t know any better. If he spends the night with me, he’ll definitely complain the next time he hooks up with you.”

Blaine glared at Sebastian. "Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" He turned to Kurt, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace and he held up the bag of cookies. "I was bored and I wanted a cookie and some coffee? So I...went to the cafeteria. Sebastian bumped into me." In a voice barley above a whisper, he added, "I haven't punched him in the face, yet."

Blaine placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's face an pulled him into a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me you were bored? I could have figured something out."

"You've been studying so hard and you keep saying it's only for a few more weeks. Those books are infuriating. I keep telling myself to be good and stay put but I needed to get out of there."

"Oh, sweetie," Blaine murmured. "We'll fix this, but you've got to stop sneaking into places. And you look really hot in my uniform."

"Ah-hem." Sebastian cleared his throat, snapping the two boys out of their own little world. "He snuck in? To Dalton," Sebastian said, incredulous. "Damn, Anderson, you have my respect. Even I don't have the balls to do that." 

"Kurt isn't some random fuck, you moron. He's my fiancé."

"Oh my god," Sebastian said. "Please tell me you didn't knock him up."

"What does that even mean," Kurt asked. If he was going to be insulted, he wandered to understand so he could respond properly.

"He's implying you're pregnant and that's the only reason I would want to marry you."

They hadn't done any fertility spells, but they hadn't done any prevention ones either. Male fairies couldn't have babies, could human boys? The thought had never crossed his mind. Did humans get pregnant from mating the same way fairies did? "You don't think you could be pregnant, do you?" Kurt asked Blaine. 

A tall blond boy going by clapped Blaine on the shoulder and said, "You're going to be late for practice. And do we need to have have a talk about safe sex? You know you need to use a condom every time you make sweet sweet love or have dirty filthy sex." 

"Condom?"Kurt mumbled. What would make sex dangerous or dirty? Things got messy when they came all over each other, especially that first time when Blaine was big and Kurt was small. He'd gotten covered in come. Even before the bath, he hadn't felt *dirty.* Why hadn't Blaine told him any of this? 

He should find out what condom is, first of all. If it was something Blaine wanted or expected, he would learn how to do it.

Sebastian's smirky expression fell from his face, replaced by concern. He stared intently at Kurt. "Please tell me you're joking, because I'm beginning to think you aren't messing with me."

"He's not from around here," Blaine said. "He doesn't-"

"I don't care if he's from Timbuktu, if you two are sleeping together he should know what safe sex is. I know you think I'm a slut, but I always wrap my junk and I always make sure any guy I'm with does, too. I know a twenty year old with HIV because he trusted his boyfriend who didn't bother to tell him he wasn't using condoms with any of the other guys he was fucking." He turned to Kurt, "Please tell me you use condoms."

"Yes," Kurt lied. "Condoms and porn all the time. Lots of both. We're completely safe." He hoped. 

"What kind of porn? Normal stuff like rimming and blow jobs or freaking shit like sex with centaurs?"

"Don't answer that, Kurt," Blaine said quickly. "Thanks for your concern, but it's none of your damn business what Kurt and I do or don't do. We're safe. We're happy. And we don't want to involve you in it."

Sebastian held up his hands. "Fine, whatever. I did my good deed for the day." He stalked off. 

The tall boy held his hand out to Kurt. "Hi, I'm Jeff."

Kurt stretched his hand out and Jeff shook it. "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to come see the rehearsal," Jeff asked.

A quick glance at Blaine, who nodded, and Kurt said, "I'd love to."

"Did I overhear that you two are engaged?"

"Yes," Blaine said. 

Warmth blossomed inside Kurt. They were getting married and Blaine hadn't blushed or stammered when he told his friend.

"Who proposed and how did they ask?" Jeff said.

"Blaine brought me cookies after sex and asked me to marry him.” Kurt leaned into his fiancé.

Jeff laughed. "Blaine always said he was bad at romance. The Warblers are going to love this."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blaine threaded his fingers through Kurt’s and lead him to the choir room. Several boys were inside, talking in small groups. 

Kurt's palms became sweaty and he gripped Blaine’s hand tighter. He'd been near more humans than this at one time, but never when he might be expected to talk to all of them. Why hadn’t he said that he wanted to go back to the dorm? Kurt had absolutely no idea how he was going to fake his way through this.

Jeff walked over to a table, grabbed a wooden thing and banged it on the table twice. “Fellow Warbler’s. Our esteemed lead singer has brought a guest to watch us practice.”

A few of the boys protested. Jeff hit the table several more times and they quieted down. “Hey,” he said. “I’m head of the council and if I say Blaine can bring his fiancé, he can bring his fiancé.” 

Pandemonium erupted. Boys yelled congratulations and concerns. Kurt couldn’t follow the overlapping conversations. 

Speaking loudly, Blaine said, “If it’s a problem, I apologize. Jeff asked if Kurt wanted to watch. If it’s going to be this much of a disruption, he can leave.”

Please let me leave without being rude, thought Kurt. This is too much. 

"He doesn’t belong" said Sebastian, wandering in the room without his jacket. 

"You're late, Smythe," said Jeff. "And you're out of uniform."

"Someone," he glared at Kurt, "spilled coffee on my blazer. Lucky for me, it was mostly empty or I would've had to change my pants, too."

Kurt half hid behind Blaine, trying to make himself as small as possible without actually shirnking. 

One of the boys stood up. “I'd like Kurt to stay."

"Does no one care that Blaine's fiancé isn't even a Dalton student," Sebastian said.

"Security here is a joke," one boy said. "Anyone can sneak in here. Thad brings his girlfriend all the time. He's gotten caught at least twice and the only thing the headmaster does is give him an hour detention for each instance. You rat Blaine out and all the other guys doing the same thing will be on your case."

"If Sebastian turns you in," Jeff said, "what are you going to do with your hour of forced study time?"

Blaine shrugged. "Finish my English essay and start on my math. Same as if I'm in my room."

Sebastian huffed in annoyance.

Jeff went around the room and introduced all the boys. Kurt hoped he could remember all the names. Most of them weren’t names fairies used, which would make them harder to keep track of.

Kurt sat down on one of the couches clasping his hands together in his lap so he wouldn’t fidget. This was even better than laying on top of the curtains, Blaine sang directly to him, even though it wasn’t a love song.

When are you gonna come down

When are you going to land

I should have stayed on the farm

I should have listened to my old man

You know you can’t hold me forever

I didn’t sign up with you 

I’m not a present for your friends to open

This boy’s too young to be singing the blues

The boys danced, mostly swaying side to side, with Blaine at the lead. The movements were in sync and flawless. Kurt had seen videos on Blaine's phone and he had snuck into the one rehearsal, but nothing prepared him for a live performance. 

So goodbye yellow brick road

Where the dogs of society howl

You can’t plant me in your penthouse

I’m going back to my plough

Back to the howling old owl in the woods

Hunting the horny black toad

Oh I’ve finally decided my future lies beyond the yellow brick road

Kurt clapped when they finished, blinking back tears. The song was heartbreaking. "You guys are fantastic," Kurt gushed. 

"Thanks," Jeff said. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah, a little," Kurt admitted.

"He's an amazing singer,” Blaine said.

"Will you sing something," asked the boy Kurt believed was named Nick.

"The songs I know best aren't in English."

"Go ahead, sweetie. We sings songs in other languages."

Kurt stood in the middle of the room and sang his mom's favorite lullaby his own language. Most of the boys looked astounded at Kurt’s singing. The heat in Blaine's eyes made Kurt want to whisk him away and have sex on the nearest available surface. Sebastian sat motionless, except for this twitching fingers and the rest of the Warblers clapped when he finished. 

He couldn't help but notice how subdued Sebastian was, no snarky comments and his eyes downcast. Everyone else had questions for Blaine and Kurt - How did you meet, Who proposed, Was it romantic? Blaine mostly told the truth, while leaving out the whole "Kurt's a fairy and we had sex before we could properly talk to each other" thing. In retrospect, it probably had been too fast, but Blaine had been naked and gorgeous and who would say no to that?

"Are you guys doing engagement rings?" Brent asked. Or Trent. Kent? Something that rhymed with 'went.'

Gritting his teeth together, Kurt kept smiling. "Sweetie, you didn't say anything about engagement rings." Blaine better watch it, thought Kurt, or he was going to get pinned to the bed and no sex until he explained exactly how this whole human marriage thing worked. Not understanding what was going on was exhausting. 

"Where Kurt is from, they use bracelets instead," Blaine explained, pushing back the sleeve of his jacket and showing his wrist. "We'll use rings for the ceremony."

Slightly mollified by Blaine's answer, Kurt still planned to demand information by any means necessary.

"Warbler's," Jeff said, "despite our interest in Blaine's sudden rush to the alter, we have work to do. Places everyone. Yellow Brick Road from the top."

XOXOXOXOXO

"What's porn?" Kurt asked when he and Blaine were safely locked in the dorm room. 

"Is this because of what Sebastian said?" 

"Yes." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "And you didn't answer my question."

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Blaine said, "Porn is a prop for masturbation."

Kurt glared at him. "I don't understand what that even means! Sebastian is a jerk, but he seemed concerned when I didn't know what porn, condom, and rimming are. I get that I don't know stuff that everyone else does. You have no idea how annoying it is. And now you, the person I love and trust more than anyone else, isn't explaining things in a way I understand."

"Porn is pictures or videos of people doing having sex or doing sexy stuff that you look at while masturbating." Blaine's cheeks turned red.

Kurt bit his lip. "People let others watch them have sex?"

"Yes." 

This wasn't what he'd imagined. Blaine couldn't possibly want people to *see* them like that, could he? Heart pounding, Kurt asked, "Does everyone do this?" He fixed his gaze at Blaine's chest, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

"Watch porn, yeah,” Blaine said. "Make porn, most people don't."

"Do you?" Kurt whispered.

"I've watched porn. Not since I met you," he added quickly. Blaine moved forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a hug. "I love you. Please don't be mad." Blaine held Kurt, running a hand up and down his back. "Did you ever imagine having sex with someone when you touched yourself?"

"Yes." He had often thought of Finn, but his understanding of sex had been so limited, a touch of fingertips had been about as sexy as it got. "The first night I was in your room, I touched myself while watching you masturbate."

"That's so hot," Blaine moaned. "It's kind of like that, but with a movie. We can watch some porn together, if you want. It won't be nearly as good as sex with you, but I'll answer any questions you have."

"Sebastian said there were different kinds..."

"We'll start out with something simple and go from there," Blaine said. "You asked about rimming - it's licking at someone's asshole."

"Okay." It felt really good when Blaine licked him everywhere else, and his ass was sensitive. 

"If this makes you uncomfortable, tell me. The first time I watched porn, I accidentally ended up on an extreme bondage site and it freaked me out."

Now Kurt had another thing to add to his list of stuff to ask Blaine. 

They got settled on the bed and Blaine turned on the lap top. A video came up showing two boys. Kurt wasn’t sure how old they might be, but he guessed they weren't much older than Blaine. They were naked and kissing. After a few minuets, one boy got on his elbows and knees. The other boy got behind him and started licking at the first boy's ass while stroking his cock. They both moaned and the boy getting rimmed yelled, "More," and, "Harder."

Blaine sat next to him, perfectly straight and unmoving, except for the twitching erection in his pants. 

Kurt didn't get it. The two boys were attractive, and if had been him and Blaine, he'd be moaning just as loud. But watching them like this wasn't doing anything for him. 

"What's that mark on his body?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "I wasn't expecting that as a question. It's a tattoo, some people get a permanent decoration or picture on their body. They get put on with needles, so it hurts. At least, that's what I've heard."

Squinting and leaning in, Kurt asked, "What's it a picture of?"

"I think it's two interlocking male symbols. It means he likes boys."

"Why there?" The tattoo sat on his hip and Kurt caught glimpses of it every time the boy being rimmed leaned forward. 

"I don't know. I don't have any, obviously, and I've never really thought about it. You have to be eighteen to get one and I'm not big on needles."

"Is rimming me something you want to do?" It was one of the "normal" things Sebastian had mentioned. The two boys on the screen were really into it. 

"Yeah. Do you want to? Some people think it's kind of dirty."

"Is this where condom comes in? Jeff said you need condom for dirty sex." 

Blaine paused the movie. "Condoms prevent pregnancy and the spread of diseases. It’s a thin piece of material you put over your dick before sex so the come doesn't get in the other person. It's for sex and sometimes blowjobs, not rimming."

"Why aren't we using them?"

"I've never needed them and I threw out the ones my mom got me when I turned sixteen because they expired. You and I were having sex so quickly after you got bigger that I didn't think about it. Human boys can't have babies and I'm clean. My mom makes me go to the doctor for a test every six months even though I keep telling her I'm a virgin. Well, was a virgin. She said that it would get me used to it for when I started having sex. You are the only one I have ever been with, I've never had a blood transfusion, or done drugs." Blaine kissed Kurt. "Besides, I kind of like the mess. And you taste so good. We can try it with if you want."

"Sebastian was insistent about it."

"He has sex with a bunch of different guys. If one of them is sick, they could get him sick. If you only have sex with one other person, then it's safe. We're being safe. I swear, I would never hurt you or put you in danger."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry I panicked. Sebastian was going on about safety and babies and I don’t even know what else and I got worried."

Running his fingers through Kurt's hair, Blaine said, "It's fine. Do you want to watch the end of the video? It's almost over."

"Sure." Blaine restarted the movie. The boys continued moaning and both were stroking their dicks. The boy being rimmed let out a high pitched noise and Kurt watched his dick pulse streams of come. The other boy stopped rimming and thrust his cock into the first boy, fucking him hard and fast until he groaned with his release. 

"Can we try it?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine whimpered. "Yes, oh god, yes." He got Kurt to his feet, stripped his own clothes of and tossed them in a pile on the desk chair. "Too slow," Blaine murmured, helping Kurt out of his pants and shirt. 

Grabbing Kurt's ass, Blaine kneaded the muscles, pulling the cheeks apart, and tracing the puckered hole with his finger. "Get on the bed," he whispered. 

Kurt felt a little strange on his elbows and knees, legs spread apart, his ass on display. Gentle kisses trailed from the back of his neck, between his wings, and down his spine. Blaine's thumbs spread him open and he licked a few times before dipping his tongue in. 

"More, Blaine," Kurt panted. "Feels so good."

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned, humming against Kurt's skin. 

Kurt cried out at the vibrations. Blaine licked and sucked and kissed, working his mouth over Kurt's hole. Dropping his head onto the pillow, Kurt could do nothing except let pleasure wash over him. 

Blaine pressed his tongue in deeper, stroking at Kurt from the inside. Small spurts of fluid dripped from Kurt’s dick onto the sheets. Pulling off, Blaine asked, “Can I fuck you?’

“Yesss,” Kurt hissed. 

“Need lube.” A moment later, the blunt head of Blaine’s cock pushed inside, as deep as it could go, hitting the spot that made Kurt see sparks. 

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt where his wings joined to his back. 

Kurt wailed at the intensity of it. Behind him, Blaine froze. “If you love me,” Kurt said through gritted teeth, “you will put your mouth back where it was and keep doing that.”

“Like this?” Blaine asked. He kiss him again, running his tongue and lips along the joint. 

“Please,” Kurt begged. “More, more, more.” Kurt reached between his legs for his dick, fisting himself until he came, clenching around Blaine. Wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist, Blaine fucked him hard, sucking on the skin between his wings. 

“Fuck,” Blaine yelled, thrusting deep and calling Kurt’s name. Blaine held Kurt, panting against his back, his dick twitching. 

Blaine eased out. Kurt rested his forehead on the pillow. “Wow,” he muttered. “That was just...wow.” A wet tongue licked at his ass and Kurt jumped. Twisting his head around, he saw Blaine’s mouth pressed between his cheeks.

“Gotta clean you up,” Blaine said. Kurt slowly eased forward until he lay on his stomach. Blaine continued for a few more minutes, soothing the stretched muscles with his tongue. He nipped gently at the cleft of Kurt’s ass and lay his head on the small of Kurt’s back. 

“Any more questions?” Blaine asked. 

“Not about rimming. I think I’m pretty clear on the concept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. Song used was Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John. And this is clearly AU so no Hunter. He didn’t have enough screen time for me to want to include him.


	13. chapter 13

“What the hell?” Blaine yelled as he and Kurt entered the choir room in their pajamas, sleeping bags tucked under their arms, ready for the “End of Year Warbler Sleepover.” Streamers and balloons decorated the walls, several signs were hung with words Kurt couldn’t read and a cake sat on the council’s table with two male figures standing on the frosting. Something seemed familiar about the three layers and white frosting. It finally hit him, it reminded him of the cake from the wedding in The Little Mermaid, except this one didn't have a talking crab on top. 

“Why is there a naked life sized picture of me on the wall with a bullseye over my crotch?” Blaine demanded.

“It’s a surprise bachelor party, because you two are sneaking off to New York and none of us are invited,” Jeff said. “Surprise!”

“That’s for playing pin the macho on the man,” Nick said. “Like pin-the-tail on the donkey, but without tails." He held up several pictures. "We have a hot dog, rocket, snake, lamppost, baseball bat with balls. Let’s see. A gun, a cannon, an arrow, don’t know what these two are supposed to be, and fire hose. Oh, and because you’re gay, I made a rainbow one.” He showed them a rainbow with clouds at the bottom that looked like testicles.

“That picture doesn’t look like you,” Kurt said. The chest was too big and color was slightly off. It didn’t look horrible, but it was disconcerting to see Blaine’s head on the wrong body. 

Someone laughed. “Trent photoshopped it. Isn’t it great we have a budding computer genius amongst us?”

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, “Jesus fucking Christ, *please* tell me you’re kidding.”

“No,” Jeff said. “It gets better.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Blaine said. 

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Blaine. “Spoilsport. Kurt, tell him not to be a stick in the mud.”

“Oh, cookies,” Kurt said. He stepped over to the table. Everything was shaped like dicks - cookies, candies, chocolates, the chip bowl. Even the straws had little cocks on the end. This couldn’t be normal, but it was cookies. He picked up one of the pink dick shaped cookies, trying to figure out why the white frosting was globed on the tip instead of spread across the whole thing. Kurt used his tongue to even it out before taking a bite. “So good,” he said.

Everyone laughed and he turned red. Now what had he done? He glanced at the half eaten cookie in his hand and realized what licking it had looked like. Sebastian had a smug, "Blaine's with an idiot," expression on his face. 

Kurt picked up a second cookie and deliberately licked the frosting off slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip. "These are great, but Blaine tastes better." Sebastian's jaw dropped and Blaine swallowed. That's more like it, Kurt thought. 

Jeff put an arm around Kurt. "See," he said, "Kurt's fun. How can a guy who convinced us to sing to his crush about sex toys at the GAP not have a sense of humor?"

"This is why none of you are invited to the wedding."

"Anyway," Nick said, "we also have a cockring toss and we can't have strippers so I got The Full Monty." 

Jeff started singing and several boys joined in.

I believe in miracles,

Where you from, you sexy thing

I believe in miracles

Since you came along, you sexy thing.

Jeff grabbed Blaine’s hand, spun him around, and batted his eyes. He sang to Blaine, with overly exaggerated gestures. Kurt giggled. Blaine looked so uncomfortable, it was adorable. 

Where did you come from, angel?

How did you know I’d be the one?

Did you know you’re everything I prayed for?

Did you know, every night and day for?

Every day, needing love as satisfaction

Now you’re lying next to me, giving it to me

Nick yelled, “We want an real performance, take it all off." Jeff swiveled his hips and reached for the buttons on his pajamas shirt. 

“I thought you said no strippers,” Blaine hissed. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “How many times have you seen Jeff naked after PE? And if you're worried about his girlfriend, you know the only thing she'll say is ‘Where are the pictures?’ while she laughs and demands an encore."

“I wasn’t going to get naked,” Jeff said. “Just take my shirt of. Jeeze.” 

“I don’t want you to scare Kurt,” Blaine said. 

“Kurt,” Jeff said in a sing song tone, “am I scaring you?” 

“No,” Kurt said, telling the truth, mostly. He didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to take his shirt off. It had taken days of practice to maintain the glamor on his ears without thinking about it. There would be no way to hide his wings. 

“Now that Blaine has calmed down, let’s play some games,” Nick said. “Everybody’s going to try and pin their picture at the center of the bulls eye. We have prizes, so everyone try your *hardest.* You first, Kurt.”

Jeff gave him a picture, put a blindfold over Kurt’s eyes, and spun him around. Kurt stumbled forwards, waving his hand in front of his face so he wouldn’t run into anything. He pressed the picture to the place on the wall his fingers hit first. Scooting back, he took off the blindfold. The rainbow was on Blaine’s hand. Kurt laughed along with everyone else. 

Thad did better, getting the hot dog on Blaine’s hip. Trent managed to find the bullseye, even if the rocket was on the edge of the target. Everyone else didn't get their pictures on Blaine's body and a few missed the picture all together.

Sebastian said, "Kinky," when the blindfold was set over his eyes. He managed to place his picture in the center of the target. Pulling off the cloth, he smiled. "Even blindfolded, I still score."

"Yeah, whatever," Jeff said, handing Sebastian a small wrapped present. "Here you go."

He opened it up and the look on Sebastian's face was priceless when he pulled out a tiny pair of black underwear with a red and white bullseye in the center.

Nick handed out hoops the size of dinner plates and directed everyone over to a table with a large, pink penis pointing up. "Listen up," Nick said. It's inflatable, but its got a weighted base. Everyone get three tries to toss the cockring over it. We'll have a second go if there's a tie. He held up a small box and said, "Winner gets a prize."

"Please tell me there isn't a cockring in the box," Blaine said.

"There isn't a cockring in the box," Jeff said brightly, although Kurt suspected he was lying.

Based on the game, Kurt guessed a cockring went over your cock. And now he had yet another thing to ask Blaine about. Asking about porn had been educational, leading to sexy fun times. Kurt wondered if there was porn with cockrings in it. Rimming would never have occurred to him without the video. 

If only Blaine didn't seem so hesitant to let him watch more porn. They had seen another video of the two boys in the rimming one and Blaine had explained about deep throating. Which turned extra amazing when Blaine suggested they try doing it at the same time. The discussion about why it was called 69 had been mystifying, resulting in Blaine writing 69 on a piece of paper and drawing mouthes and dicks on the numbers until Kurt got it. 

The Warbler's were about as bad at this game as they were the other one. A few rings landed around the dick, while most only bumped it or missed completely. Everyone laughed and cheered each other on with some good natured teasing. Kurt had played a similar game as a child with a stick instead of a balloon penis. The ring was almost the same size and just a smidge lighter.

Kurt won. Inside the box was a cockring. Blaine groaned and Sebastian muttered, "He probably needs it." 

"No he doesn't," Blaine growled.

Jeff interrupted, "Let's have Blaine and Kurt come over here. It's time for cake."

Nick handed Blaine a knife, "Cut a piece for each of you."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and, together, they sliced through the cake, separating two pieces. "Like this," Blaine said, pulling off a small piece of cake and wrapping his arm through Kurt's, so that their arms were linked while they ate the bite of cake. 

Several boys clapped and one said, "Kiss him."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. "Mmmm," Kurt hummed," you taste like frosting."

"We saw how much you like frosting," one of the Warbler's said.

A blush creeped across Blaine's cheeks. "Can we watch the movie," Blaine squeaked. 

“I want to play Never Have I Ever,” Sebastian said, “so we can all get to know Kurt.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “We don’t have alcohol and there isn’t anything you haven’t done except get in Blaine’s pants. The soon to be groom has spoke. We’re watching the movie, get popcorn and soda if you want it.”

Blaine set out the two sleeping bags next to each other, placing the pillows by the part that opened, and he flopped down on one of them. Kurt snuggled up next to Blaine, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder, trying to understand the movie. 

The people in it didn't have jobs and they decided to take their clothes off. Kurt was fuzzy on how taking your clothes off gets you money. He was pretty sure when Blaine kept rambling on about getting a job, it wouldn't involve him being naked. And it was confusing when the one dancer, who couldn't dance, showed the men in the movie his dick, but not the audience. Blaine was about the same size as Kurt, so he assumed all guys looked similar. Not that he cared what other dicks looked like, although now he was curious. Jobs, dick size, cockrings, more porn. The list of things he wanted to ask Blaine about kept growing and growing. Or maybe he should get Blaine to dance around in nothing but a hat. 

Kurt scooted closer, wrapping his arm tightly around Blaine. He drifted in and out of consciousness as the boys around him chatting while watching the movie. 

Nick whispered, “Are you sure you want to get married? I know you’re in love, I see it when you look at him, but you’re so young. And it won’t be legal in California.”

“It’s what I want. It won’t change if we get married now, in a year, or never.”

Kurt smiled at the answer. 

“What are you going to do about next weekend?” Nick asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We aren’t stupid,” Jeff said. “I know Kurt is practically living in your dorm. Not sure how or why you haven’t been caught, but you’ll go down in school history as the guy with the biggest balls. But the weekend trip to Columbus. We’re going to be there over night and no way hell you won’t get in ten kinds of trouble for sneaking a boy in a hotel room. The guy chaperoning is much stricter than the headmaster and you know it.” 

Nick added, “Yeah. I kind of figured Kurt’s got a crappy home life or homophobic parents so he stays here all the time.”

“I think Blaine should bring him,” Sebastian said. “They are having a Halloween in June party at Lust, the local gay bar. I’m dressing up as Rocky from Rocky Horror. Boots and a gold swim speedo and I am good to go. Kurt can come with us.”

“What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you?” Blaine asked. 

“Lots and lots of mostly naked gay guys, including me. If you’re going to get married you should at least see what you’re missing.”

“He has me,” Kurt said, unable to keep quiet any longer. 

“Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you, you getting married is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the 'gay face', and it ain't me.”

“I don’t like you,” Kurt hissed.

“Fun, I don’t like you either,” Sebastian said. 

Blaine gritted his teeth. “It’s not our thing.” 

“Pity,” Sebastian sneered. “I bet you’d look great as a superhero in skin tight spandex. Kurt can go as Tinkerbelle. They’re having a costume contest. Last year I won wearing nothing but flippers and a snorkel. 

Kurt considered for a moment. If what Sebastian said was true, he wouldn’t have to hide his ears or wings while they danced. 

“We’re in,” Kurt said. 

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times before saying, “Sweetie, I think it-”

“Sounds like fun,” Kurt interrupted. He would make Sebastian back off if it was the last thing he did. And as much as he knew listening to Sebastian was a bad idea, Blaine would have other people who were interested in him, other human boys. How could he not? Kurt decided it was time to start figuring out how to deal with it. 

Sebastian smiled and purred, “It’s a date.”

Glaring at him, Blaine said, “It’s a date for me and Kurt. You’re just going to be in the same place as us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is I Believe in Miracles by Hot Chocolate as seen in the movie The Full Monty. Pin the macho on the man is a real bachelorette party game that would be much more fun with a picture of Darren Criss. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked. 

Kurt kissed Blaine, moaning into his mouth. "Wanna fuck you so bad."

"Please," Blaine whined. "Where?"

"How about the box bed? I can shrink us." Despite having made Blaine small several times, they always ended up having sex on the dorm bed when tiny. 

"Yes," Blaine said, stripping out of his clothes and tossing them on the floor.

Kurt pulled his off, taking an extra moment to fold his things before setting them on the bed. He placed his hands on Blaine's hips and yanked him forward, pressing their mouthes together and smiling. He reached for his magic and pulled in. They shrank without breaking the kiss, Kurt proud of how efficient he was getting at this. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and lifted them both up to the top of the desk shelf where the bed sat. Setting them down on the bed, Blaine pulled back and said, "That was so cool. Can we go flying sometime?"

"Sure," Kurt said, "but not when we're naked and about to have sex."

Blaine flopped back on the bed. "So comfortable," he said.

Kurt giggled. "I should make you lay on the bed from your mom's dollhouse. It's big enough, sort of, but there's no room to spread out."

"If it make you happy, sure, but right now, I'd rather do this." Blaine crooked his finger in a "come here" motion and Kurt scooted closer and knelt between his knees. 

Kurt ran his fingers up the inside of Blaine's thighs, grabbed at his hips to get the angle he wanted. "Oops. Forgot something. Stay here."

"What if I don't?" Blaine called in a playful voice. 

Smirking, Kurt said, "I can make you stay." He flew out of the box landed next to the bed, human sized. He fumbled in the rumpled sheets for lube and finally found the bottle. There was a knock at the door and the handle started to twist. In the blink of an eye, Kurt was crouched down next to Blaine in the box bed, the lube sitting innocently in the middle of the twisted comforter. 

The door swung open and Sebastian poked his head in. "Blaine?" 

Kurt and Blaine ducked down. "I thought I locked it," Blaine hissed. "What do we do?" 

"Shhhh! Stay down."

"Blaine?" Sebastian's eyes darted around the room. "Clearly we aren't worried about people going through our things. Or cleaning up after ourselves." He picked up the bottle of lube and turned it over. "Huh. You and Kurt get the good stuff."

Blaine tensed. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Not when you're six inches tall," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian wandered over to the desk and picked up one of the chairs Kurt had designed. "Now, what do we have here?" 

Kurt considered his options. Getting into the bathroom and wrapping a towel around his waist wouldn't hide his wings. Pop up behind Sebastian full sized and then push him? Blaine's breathing came in short pants beside him. Whatever Kurt did, he needed to do it now. The only thing stopping him from looking in the box was his interest in the chair and who knew how long that might last. 

"We have to get out of here," Kurt mouthed to Blaine. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Blaine said, barely above a whisper. 

What they needed was a diversion. Blaine's bag lay at the foot of the bed. Kurt pulled at it, sweat dotting his forehead as he focused. It fell to he floor with a thump. Sebastian  
turned his head. Kurt grabbed Blaine around the chest and threw them out the hole in the screen. 

Sebastian made an eep sound, but Kurt didn't try to figure what he may or may not have seen. They landed in the grass three stories below Blaine's window. 

"What now," Kurt asked. 

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, Blaine said, "you were going to fuck me."

One glance at his fiancé, naked except for the bracelet, let Kurt know that was serious. Blaine's leaking erection curved towards his stomach. Kurt shivered. He would never get tired of of seeing Blaine like that. He put a hand behind Blaine's neck and dragged him closer, pressing their lips together and moaning, "We don't have any lube." 

"We don't need it," Blaine whined. 

Kurt glared at him. "Yes, we do. I don't want to hurt you."

"What do fairies use?" Blaine asked. 

"I have no idea. I didn't know what sex was until we were having it."

"Can we use flower nectar?"

"Seriously?” Kurt rolled his eyes. “It's sticky. It'd be worse than using honey."

Blaine pouted. "Don't care." 

"You will if I shove a bunch inside of you," Kurt said. "We can blow each other or grind, but we are not using improvised lube."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. 

"If you don't want me to suck you, I don't have to."

Blaine's cock twitched and fluid beaded at tip. "I want to suck your dick while you suck mine."

Kurt used his magic to flatten the grass and create a makeshift bed. Blaine lay back and spread his legs. Kurt straddled Blaine's face, leaning down so his elbows were on either side of his fiancé hips, and wrapped his lips around the beautiful cock.

Blaine cried out and thrust up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt hummed, loving the whimpers Blaine made in the back of his throat. A warm, wet mouth engulfed Kurt’s dick and he sighed, “So good.”

Relaxing his throat, Blaine took Kurt deeper. He swallowed around the head of Kurt’s cock several times. Kurt panted around Blaine’s dick, trying hard not to thrust his hips. Blaine pulled off long enough to say, “You can fuck my mouth, sweetie. I’ll pinch you’re hip if I need you to slow down.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Kurt slid in and out of Blaine’s mouth, using the hands gripping his sides as a guide for how fast and hard. Speeding up his pace made Blaine moan louder. 

Kurt tongued the slit, swallowing the fluid that oozed out. Blaine tasted so good. And something about lazily licking at Blaine while Blaine deep-throated him made his insides tingle. Kurt stomach tightened and he knew he was close. He sucked hard and Kurt came, thrusting deep, and crying out around Blaine's dick. 

He eased out and Blaine thrust underneath him. Kurt continued the slow, gentle sucks, holding Blaine's hips still. 

"Please, please, please," Blaine chanted. Kurt smiled and began sucking hard and fast. Blaine pulsed in Kurt's mouth. He swallowed and come leaked out the side of his lips. He worked Blaine through his orgasm until he moaned, "Too much."

Kurt pulled off and rested his head on Blaine's thigh, watching as his fiancé's spit slick cock twitched with aftershocks from his orgasm. When his heart rate slowed, Kurt turned around so they could cuddle. 

"We should explore," Blaine said. 

"Hm?" Kurt wanted to close his eyes and drift off. They could deal with Sebastian later or never. He didn't have the energy to care.

"This is so cool. Look at that flower, it's huge compared to us. We should build a house in a tree like you had at home and we can have sex in it so we won't be interrupted."

"Where do you propose we do this?" Kurt asked. "Anywhere on campus would likely be discovered. Don't you think someone would ask questions or poke around if they found a fairy home in a tree."

Blaine sighed. "I guess. But someday when we buy a house, I'll make sure it has a back yard and we're totally going to have a little house in a tree."

Kurt smiled. He melted inside every time Blaine talked about their future together with such certainty. 

"We can go exploring," Kurt said, "but we may want to put on some clothes."

Pouting, Blaine said, "Fine. Be practical." He hugged Kurt, tightly. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too." He wanted to stay here, laying in the grass, hidden from the world, but they should get back to the dorm. Kurt remembered Blaine had homework. And he wanted to practice reading. It slowly became easier the more he read. Blaine had also set him up with an electronic book which would read to him and highlight the words as it read or Blaine would read him stories about fairies and magic. It continued to amaze him how humans saw magic. 

"Can you stay here while I see if Sebastian is gone?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

Kurt flew up to the window and peeked inside. Sebastian sat at the desk, pawing at the box bed. What was his problem? Kurt wondered. He did not want Sebastian's filthy fingers all over his stuff. Kurt shoved at him as hard as he could, channeling his anger to fuel his magic. 

Sebastian jumped, his eyes darting about wildly. He didn't fall like Kurt hoped he would.

"Blaine?" he said, swallowing. "Kurt?"

After watching for a few more minutes, he gave up waiting for Sebastian to get board and leave. Kurt dropped back towards the ground, hovering when he saw Blaine. He sat in the middle of a gently swaying rose, clearly pleased with himself, a few scratches marring his perfect skin. 

"What are you doing there?"

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone. And I've wanted to see if I could get up here. I used the thorns to help me climb, but I don't think I can get down with out getting even more scratched up."

"And you expect me to rescue you?" 

"It would be nice, you are my sweetie and my Prince Charming," Blaine said. 

Kurt smiled at him. "Just this once because I love you." He picked Blaine up and set him on the grass. "Sebastian's still in your room. I don't know how to make him leave. I shoved him with some magic and he kind of panicked, but he's still there."

"Make us big and we'll go in the door."

"Naked?" Kurt said. "I don't think going back in your room with no clothes on is going to get him to back off." Kurt let his gaze travel up and down Blaine's naked body. "You're mine. He doesn't get to see you like this."

"You could make us some clothes," Blaine suggested.

"If I make some stuff out of grass and leaves, how are you going to explain it? I've never made leaves bigger, I don't know how well it will work."

Blaine blew out a breath. Then he giggled. "When I thought about all the stuff that could happen here at Dalton, I never imagined I would be stuck outside, naked and six inches tall, with someone I can't stand camped out in my dorm."

"We need some clothes, or at least, I need some and then I can get him out and come back for you."

Blaine glanced around and cleared his throat. "Should we split up? I'm awfully exposed here." 

Kurt considered for a moment. He didn't like leaving Blaine outside by himself. A million things could happen. "We stick together." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I will keep you safe, no matter what. I swear, I'll protect you."

Smiling, Blaine said, "I know. And I'll keep you safe." He lifted off, Blaine secure in his arms, towards the window. Sebastian was still there looking through Blaine's stuff.

"We should go through Sebastian's stuff," Blaine whispered. "That's it! We can go into his room and get some of his clothes because he's in there."

"Okay." Kurt hated this idea, but he didn't have any better ones. "What if his window isn't open?"

"I have no problem breaking it." 

"Which room is his?" Kurt asked. 

"Six down." They flew over and peeked in the window. "That's his. I recognize the bag and we're in luck." The glass was open a crack and the room unoccupied. It was awkward trying to hold Blaine and open the window at the same time, but Kurt managed. 

"Put on one of his uniforms and I'll hide in the pocket." Blaine grimaced. "I don't like it, either," Kurt said, "but unless you want to go sit outside naked and wait for him to leave, I don't have any other ideas."

"Fine," Blaine mumbled. "For the record, we could totally have lots of sex instead of just sitting outside. I bet Sebastian gets bored and leaves before we get tired of fucking." As soon as Blaine grew to his normal size, he quickly got dressed. Kurt had to adjust the clothes a little, but was happy with the final result. He leapt into the pocket and immediately made a face. The jacket smelled like Sebastian. Kurt would be dragging both of them into the shower the instant they were alone. 

Kurt resisted the urge to stick his head out the top of the pocket. This would be an interesting way to travel if it weren't Sebastian's blazer. Only the certainty that he'd be board kept Kurt from suggesting Blaine take him to classes. Kurt shifted, tying to get comfortable while being jostled by the movement of Blaine walking. 

A jiggle of a doorknob and Kurt guessed they were entering Blaine's dorm. Sebastian's voice confirmed it.

"Hi Blaine, where's Kurt?"

"At home," Blaine lied. "Why are you snooping through my stuff?"

"I think there's something weird going on and you had a big ass dragonfly in here."

"I know you don't like Kurt," Blaine growled. "You say he's not good enough for me, he's got a gay face, and you think he's boring. Well, I've got news for you. If anyone isn't good enough, it's me, and I think he's beautiful and amazing. You and I have never been friends so I don't care what you think. I'm moving to LA with Kurt wether we get married or not and after graduation, the next time I see you will be a Dalton reunion with Kurt on my arm. Now get the hell out of my room."

"He could be dangerous!" Sebastian yelled. 

Blaine snorted. "Really? That's the best you can do?"

"That song he sang at rehearsal. What language is it?"

"I don't know. Kurt never said."

"I’ve heard it before - I'm sure it's the same language, even if I haven't heard that specific song. And there's something strange about him. How well do you know Kurt?"

Blaine twitched and Kurt jumped. It wasn't possible that Sebastian had heard that language before, Kurt thought. There must be a human language that sounded similar. 

"I know everything I need to know about him."

"You sure," Sebastian asked. "He's out of touch and he never understands what's going on."

"Now that you mention it..." Blaine dropped his voice to a whisper, “he did say when he was a baby he was dropped off on his aunt and uncle's doorstep after his parents died. And then when he was eleven, he got a letter from a mysterious school in Scotland."

"I'm being serious!" Sebastian said.

"So am I. Kurt has a wand and everything." Kurt closed his eyes and slapped his hands over his mouth. Why would Blaine tell Sebastian about his wand?

"Fuck off or I’m calling security," Blaine said. "Now."

"Fine." Footsteps were followed by a door slamming. 

Blaine reached into his pocket and lifted Kurt out. "What do we do now?"

"We take a shower, have sex with proper lube, and you do your homework,” Kurt said. “After that, we'll figure out what to do about Sebastian."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They stayed in the shower, groping and washing until Kurt was satisfied that neither of them smelled like Sebastian. He didn’t give Blaine a chance to dry off, Kurt threw him on the bed and climbed on top, their wet skin sliding. 

Kurt licked at the shell of Blaine’s ear. “I don’t like you smelling like Sebastian," he whispered. Blaine shivered beneath him. 

"What are you going to do about it?” he gasped as Kurt bit gently on his earlobe.

"Rub all over you till you smell like me."

"I can get on board with that," Blaine said. "Get the lube and I'm all yours." 

Kurt smiled. "You can be taught. I see you're asking for the proper supplies."

Blaine leaned up on his elbows so he could nip at Kurt's chin. "You made your feelings on the subject pretty clear." 

Leaning closer, Kurt said, "Since you're so good at following directions, I'm going to get you ready and we're having sex." He grabbed the bottle, flipped open the cap, and squeezed out some liquid. 

Blaine spread his legs apart, his hole twitching at Kurt's slippery fingers. Kurt pushed two in and twisted them, curling them just so. Blaine wailed as his prostate was stroked. He thrust against Kurt's fingers. "Fuck me. Please, Kurt, please."

Kurt glided his fingers out, took one moment to pour lube on his cock, and he pressed into Blaine. "You're so tight, does it hurt?"

"Perfect," Blaine moaned. "Fuck me hard and it'll be extra perfect."

He wanted to laugh at Blaine's babbling, but the tightness around his cock was making it impossible for him to do anything other than thrust inside the person he loved over and over. Kurt gripped at Blaine's shoulders for leverage. "Love you," he said between kisses. 

Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and there was no more talking. Only whimpers that gave way to grunts and moans as Blaine clenched around Kurt, coming hard on both of their chests. Kurt pulled out, thrust into his fist twice, and shot several glittery streaks across Blaine. 

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Blaine. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and took a deep breath. "It worked. You smell like me. And sex."

Blaine laughed, his body shaking Kurt's. "We're going to need another shower."

Kurt pouted. "I just got you smelling good and now you want to wash it all off?"

"Doesn't need to be right this second, but I'm not going to sleep all covered in come." Kurt sighed against Blaine's skin. "Not that I don't appreciate the cuddling, but I have to get my homework done.” Kurt peeled himself off of Blaine, tossed him box of tissue, and trudged off to the shower. 

When Kurt returned to the room, he found Blaine sitting on the bed, propped against a pillow, snoring softly with an open book in his lap. A moments debate and Kurt decided to let him sleep for an hour. All of the excitement from today had probably worn him out. Kurt walked around the room, picking up clothes, and putting them away or tossing them in the hamper. 

He wasn't sure what to do with Sebastian's uniform. What would cause more trouble - taking it back or keeping it hidden? Kurt should do some reconnaissance. At least he thought that was the word the guy in the spy movie used to mean seeing what the enemy was doing. Blaine may be dismissive about Sebastian thinking he'd heard fairy language before, but Kurt wanted to know why. 

There were dozens of reasons not to go spying alone. Starting with Blaine getting angry and ending with it not mattering once school finished. He'd gotten in the Warbler's rehearsal both his normal size and human sized with not problems. And Sebastian thought he was a giant dragonfly. 

Kurt could pretend to be an insect. Blaine didn't need to know. And if he found out, it was no different that him climbing the flower. Blaine could have gotten hurt getting up there or getting down and he hadn't let that stop him. Curiosity had been a good enough reason for him to explore, it should be good enough for Kurt. 

Knowing that he was trying to justify doing what he wanted didn't stop Kurt. He shrank, put on some pants, and went out the screen. He darted over to Sebastian's window and peered in. The room was empty. Kurt frowned. He could go in, the window was open enough for him to squeeze through, but he did not want to get stuck in there if Sebastian came back. Waking up and finding Kurt missing would cause unnecessary panic for Blaine. And who knew what Sebastian would do if he found Kurt in his room. 

The new plan involved him flying into the school and staying by the ceiling. With no specific destination in mind, he headed for the choir room. Blaine said that the Warbler’s like to hang out in there even when they weren’t singing. 

He spotted Sebastian walking down the hallway. Kurt, impressed by his own brilliance in tracking down the troublesome boy, followed him in and darted for the top of the drapes. Jeff, Nick, and a few other Warblers were sprawled across the couches doing homework in casual clothes. He grumbled about the uncomfortableness of laying across the pleats and settled himself as best he could.

“I’m worried about Blaine,” Sebastian said, flopping down next to Nick. 

Jeff rolled his eyes. “You’re worried about how you’ll never get to sleep with him, you’re not worried about him.”

“Yes, I am.” Sebastian balled his hands into fists. “There’s something weird about Kurt.”

“Only you would think being nice is strange,” Nick muttered. 

“Have you seen the doll furniture in Blaine’s room?”

“Yes,” Jeff said. “Kurt makes it and when did Blaine let you in his room?”

“Doesn't matter.” Sebastian got a calculating expression on his face that made Kurt nervous. “What language did Kurt sing in at rehearsal that one day? I didn’t recognize it.”

Frowning, Jeff said, “I don’t know. It’s not French, German, or Spanish.”

“It wasn’t Italian, either,” another Warbler added.

“Latin, maybe?” Nick said. “You do realize there are dozens of languages and you not knowing which one isn’t that peculiar. Blaine told me Kurt didn't grow up around here.”

“Why isn’t Kurt in school?” Sebastian asked. 

Kurt ground his teeth together. He needed to do some damage control. Without waiting to hear the answer, he flew out of the room, through an open door, and into Blaine's dorm. He'd thought he heard Sebastian say, “Another dragonfly,” on his way out of the choir room, but he pushed down his concern.

“Wake up, sweetie,” Kurt said, shaking Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine’s eyes opened. “Whatizit?” he mumbled, blinking sleepily. 

Smiling at how adorable his fiancé was, Kurt said, “Sebastian’s asking questions about me in the choir room. I think you should go down and fix it.”

“How do you know this?” Blaine’s eyes narrowed.

“I snuck down to spy on Sebastian. I want to know why he thinks he’s heard my language before.”

“Kurt-”

“No,” he said. “Don’t you ‘Kurt’ me.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I can go down there if I want. No one saw me.” Probably.

“I’m almost done with school. I don’t want to have a problem this close to graduation. Two and a half weeks and I’m done. We go to New York and get married, then it’s off to LA.”

“You’re right,” Kurt admitted. “I just...what if he’s met a fairy before? He wouldn’t want to admit it. I saw how Cooper reacted when I told him I was a fairy. He though I was crazy.” 

“This is really important to you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “What if there are other human sized fairies? I love you and I need you and I am going to marry you. But all my friends are going to be human. I won’t be able to tell any them the truth. Can you imagine what it would be like for me to meet someone who understands? Who can help me fit in? Think about it.”

Blaine’s stern expression softened. “Let’s go.”

“Can you jump in the shower? I don’t want you distracting Sebastian by smelling like sex.” Kurt let his eyes drift down to Blaine’s hastily wiped chest. 

“Good idea.”

Ten minutes later, Blaine had on sweats and a tee shirt, his damp hair curling as it dried. They agreed that Kurt should go in Blaine's bag. It was easier than trying to explain why Blaine had on a hoodie indoors so Kurt would have a pocket to hide in.

Blaine carefully packed his school bag with the box bed to prevent Kurt from getting squished. He also added some easy homework as a cover and headed downstairs to join his friends. 

Entering the choir room, Kurt heard everyone calling greetings to Blaine and he realized that hiding in the bag meant he couldn't see anything. He wondered if Blaine had done this on purpose, to keep him out of trouble. Kurt crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out. Blaine reached into the bag and pulled out book, some paper, and a pencil. Kurt sat down and settled in for a long wait. 

"Blaine," Sebastian said in an overly bright voice, "we were just talking about the song Kurt sang and how strange it is that he's out of touch with anything modern."

"Okay," Blaine said, matching his tone.

"Did you ever ask him what language it's in?"

"Yes. Kurt's grandma taught it to him. She never told him and she died so he can't ask her."

Kurt smiled at how quickly Blaine answered the question. He paused, and considered that lying wasn't a good skill for a husband to have, except he'd need to do it to cover for Kurt. He blew out a breath, ruffling his bangs. Life had gotten so complicated when he met Blaine. 

There was a soft gasp.

“His grandma?” Sebastian said. “Really.”

There were some comments about schoolwork, sports, and a few things Kurt didn’t understand. He should have stayed in the dorm. 

"And why is loverboy here all the time instead of in school?" Sebastian said.

"Kurt grew up very sheltered. His education was spotty compared to what we get here and he’s going to be getting his GED this summer. That’s all I feel comfortable saying.”

Blaine would take care of it, Kurt thought. He stood up and paced from one side of the box to the other and back. And back and forth again. Why did he want to come with Blaine again? Right, because he’d been hoping Sebastian would say something useful and shed some light on his earlier comment. Bored. Bored. Bored. He was so bored. If only he had something to do. 

His eyes widened. Blaine’s phone. Kurt couldn’t have the sound on, but he could play a game. He supposed the pocket was deep to prevent the phone from falling into the main part of the bag, but right now it was annoying and making things difficult. Kurt finally wrestled the phone free and it tumbled into the bottom of the box. 

Kurt turned it on and opened the dots game. Music blared out of the phone. Frantic, he tried to turn it off, but in his panic, he turned the volume up. Blaine reached into the bag, pulled out the phone, silenced it, and said, “It’s my brother, gotta go.”

The bag shifted and jostled as Blaine carried him out of the room. The voices of the boys faded. Kurt stumbled, sitting down so he wouldn’t fall over. Blaine was probably annoyed about the phone and Kurt didn’t feel like dealing with it. He loved Blaine with all his heart but the boy did not understand how staying in the dorm most of the day and not knowing what Sebastian was up to was making him crazy.

As best Kurt could tell, were going up the stairs and an into the room. Blaine opened the bag and Kurt flew out. Smiling and laughing, Blaine said, "I should have known you'd need something to do. I guess we both suck at espionage."

Relief washed over Kurt. Blaine wasn't angry. "That was kind of a waste," Kurt said. "We didn't learn anything."

"It was a long shot. Sebastian has never given a straight answer about anything important in his life. I learned something."

"What?" Kurt said. Hope and excitement blossomed. He must have missed it.

"We are going to have to keep you entertained on the bus trip to Columbus or we are going to get our cover blown."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. 

“I have homework due tomorrow. Why don’t you grab the headphones and practice reading or watch a movie while I take care of this.”

Kurt set up the laptop and put on Labyrinth. He’d seen it several times, but Jareth the goblin king was amazing in those super tight pants where you could see the outline of his dick. His thoughts drifted to the upcoming costume party. The more he considered it, the more he realized going as a fairy in normal clothes wasn't enough, he had to dress the part. While having his wings and ears visible was a start, it was the clothes he choose that would make the difference. 

Jareth was sexy and the way he played with the glass balls was fascinating. Blaine called rolling them over his arms and hands like that contact juggling. Now that seemed more fun than struggling with reading. 

A glance over his shoulder showed him that Blaine was absorbed with his homework and not paying attention. His fiancé believed that poking around on the internet was a bad idea. He would mumble about, "How you’re too innocent," and change the subject.

Kurt held out his hand, palm up, and concentrated. A bubble the size of a pea appeared and slowly grew until it was the size he wanted. Making bubbles was easy. Making them strong was not. If he wanted to be good without the aid of his wand in the next few days, he had to practice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Do you have everything you want to bring?" Blaine asked. "We have to be downstairs pretty soon." He and Kurt were dressed in casual clothes so they would be comfortable on the ride over and Blaine would be changing into his uniform upon arrival at the hotel.

"Yep." Kurt spent an hour the day before shrinking and packing the clothes he wanted to bring. The box bed lay in the bottom of Blaine's carry on bag, by itself, ready to safely transport Kurt to Columbus. He wasn't crazy about sitting in the dark bag for over an hour. Having the phone to play games on and Blaine being right there would help the trip pass quickly, he hoped. 

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine sat on the bus, the bag between him and the window. The top part was open and facing Blaine. One hand rested inside the bed and Kurt lay in his palm, curled up, hoping to drift off and make the trip pass swiftly. Blaine’s warm skin lulled Kurt to sleep as he listened to the voices of the excited boys. 

Kurt opened his eyes, blinking a few times and rubbed his fiancé’s wrist to let him know he was awake. Blaine’s hand slid out and Kurt tumbled off and onto the bottom of the bag. They hadn’t planned things out as well as they thought. Kurt tried to climb back into the box. If there had been more room, he would have flown, but he didn’t want to risk hurting himself when he could be patient. He knew Blaine wouldn’t bang the bag around, but he would be safer with the something solid between him and the side of the bag. 

It sounded like the boys were standing up and exiting the bus. Blaine walked on, unaware of Kurt’s distress. He had to get in the box. Kurt knew Blaine would assume he was safe from minor bumps and bruises. The further Blaine walked, the more panic welled up in Kurt.

The sound of the boy’s voices had the faint echo of being inside. The bag shifted and the weight of the phone caused it to slide towards Kurt. Terrified of getting squished, his magic pushed out and tore a hole in the bag. He scrabbled at the box. The slick sides offered nothing to hold on to. He made a grab at the edges of the hole as he fell through, the frayed strings slipping through this fingers.

Kurt caught himself before he hit the floor, hovering so close, he could touch with his hand. They were in the hotel. This was bad. He had to stick with Blaine or he’d have no way to find him. Terrified, Kurt half flew and half ran to Blaine, squirmed under his pant leg, and gripped his sock. Blaine froze. Kurt hoped it meant Blaine realized where he was. The leg of the pants pressed against his wings and back more than he would like. He did not want Sebastian asking what Blaine was hiding in his sock. And knowing him, if he saw a lump in Blaine’s pants, he would. Kurt had no idea how likely it was that someone could bump against him. He climbed around to the inside of Blaine’s ankle, wedging one arm in the sock so he wouldn’t fall. 

Disoriented and sleepy, Kurt had no idea how long he clung there waiting for Blaine to help him fix this. “I have to use the washroom,” Blaine said in a loud voice. “Back in a minute”

“Okay,” a voice replied. 

Several swift steps later, a door opened and closed. Kurt caught a glimpse of tiles and another door opened and closed. 

Blaine pulled his pant leg up and stared at Kurt. “What are you doing?” he whispered. They were in a bathroom stall, safe from prying eyes. 

“I fell out of the box and I couldn’t get back in. I panicked and my magic tore a hole in the bag instead of getting me back in the box. And I was afraid I’d loose you so I hid in your pants?”

The bathroom door opened again. 

“Oh, Kurt.” Blaine’s expression softened. Kurt yanked his arm out of the sock and barely managed to keep from tumbling to the floor. 

“Blaine, are you masturbating because you can’t go two hours without Kurt?” Sebastian asked. “If that’s the case, I can help you out.”

Looking up at Blaine, Kurt had trouble reading his expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, but no sound came out. Shrugging his shoulders helplessly, Blaine closed his mouth, swallowed, and mouthed, “I don’t know what to do.”

That was enough, Kurt decided. He focused on the clothes he wore and grew them at the same speed he grew. The pants were tighter than they should be, but the shirt fit and would hide his wings well enough. He feet were bare, but he didn’t have time to worry about it. 

Kurt opened the stall door and stuck his head out. “Thanks for your concern, but as you can see, Blaine has all the help he can handle.” Wiggling his fingers at a shocked Sebastian, Kurt smirked before he shut the door. He leaned closer and put his mouth right next to Blaine’s ear. “I’d blow you, but I don’t want Sebastian to hear.” Blaine whined in the back of his throat. “If you can get away tonight, before or after the club, we can find someplace secluded and I’ll let you fuck me any way you want.”

The bathroom door opened and closed. Kurt hoped it meant Sebastian left, but he wasn’t holding his breath. 

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Please,” he whispered. 

Kurt sucked Blaine’s earlobe into his mouth. “And if you go out there and convince Sebastian I'm taking care of you, *I’ll* fuck you any way you want."

“Okay,” Blaine squeaked and he loosened his tie. “Anything I want?”

A twinge of nervousness lodged in his stomach. Blaine knew so much more about sex than he did. What if he wanted something “freaky?” Kurt pushed the thought away. Blaine wouldn’t force him to anything he was uncomfortable with. “Anything,” Kurt confirmed. 

There was no sign of the troublesome Warbler when Kurt opened the stall door and scanned the room. "Open the bag and keep is steady. I don't want to fall out again."

Kurt shrunk the clothes and himself. The pants were too big and slid. He managed to catch the top before they fell off. After a few adjustments, he landed in the box. When they got to LA, he wanted to play with his magic and see what he could do, because, damn, he was getting good at this. The boundaries of what he’d always believed doable had been shattered and curiosity about the possibilities was overwhelming.

He left the phone alone, he didn't want to risk any problems. Blaine left he washroom.

"Sebastian said you got a blowjob in the bathroom," Nick said. "Nice."

"Uh, Kurt came to see the performance?” Blaine stammered.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Yeah, Blaine," Sebastian chimed in.

"Nothing?"

Kurt covered his mouth and giggled. Blaine was adorably flustered. 

"I want to go to the room, dump my stuff off, and not talk about Kurt.”

"You're no fun," Jeff said. "You're the only one getting laid this trip, at least let us live vicariously through you."

"I'm getting laid at Lust," Sebastian announced.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Lust. The local gay bar. Blaine, and I guess Kurt, are going going with me. They’re doing Halloween in June and we're getting dressed up."

"Enough," Blaine hissed. "Yell a little louder, why don't you. None of the adults heard you."

"Whatever." 

A voice Kurt didn't recognize spoke loudly. "Here are your room assignments. No trading roommates. There will be a bed check. If you are not in your assigned room at curfew, you're in trouble. Seniors listen up. You don't want trouble two weeks before graduation. Questions?" A long pause followed. "Great! Here you go."

"Fuck me," Blaine hissed. 

Not good, Kurt thought. He should have stayed big so he would know what was going on. Except then Blaine would have to explain to an adult what Kurt was doing there. It was not the first time he wondered if he should have stayed in the dorm instead going in the trip. 

"Looks like you will be sleeping with me after all," Sebastian purred. 

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jeff and Trent were assigned to one queen bed in the room and Blaine and Sebastian were assigned to the other. This was a disaster. 

Sebastian made lewd remarks as the boys got changed. Blaine gave up, grabbed his uniform and the bag Kurt hid in, and went in the bathroom to change. It was an odd design. The bathtub and toilet were in separate smaller rooms off the main part of the washroom, as best Kurt could tell from his perch on the sink. After making sure he was put together, Blaine carefully picked Kurt up and set him in his pocket. 

“Blaine, is that my uniform?” Sebastian asked the moment Blaine exited the bathroom. Both Kurt and Blaine froze. Kurt’s mind raced. What had Blaine done with Sebastian’s uniform? They had talked about putting it back in Sebastian’s room, but it was doubtful Blaine had done it by himself and Kurt hadn’t. It didn’t smell like Sebastian. The possibility that the jacket had been washed and hung with Blaine’s other blazers occurred to Kurt.

“N-no,” Blaine stammered. 

Sebastian’s voice came closer. “It is. That’s were Kurt spilled coffee on me.”

“I must have pulled it out of the closet just now by accident.”

“It’s been missing,” Sebastian said in a cold, flat tone, “so I didn’t bring it on this trip. Why did you go in my room and steal my clothes?”

“I didn’t. Why did you go in my room and paw through my stuff?” Blaine shot back.

“I’m sure it was a mistake,” Jeff said loudly. “There’s a mixup and we don’t want a problem right before a performance. I don’t care who wears what uniform as long as everyone is presentable. Blaine, the stain is faint, but the jacket has to go. Sebastian, why don’t you stick it in your bag so it doesn’t get worn accidentally. 

Kurt buried his head under his arms. He was not getting squished Sebastian’s bag. If he had to make himself big and reveal his secret, he’d do it. Safety came first. And if he popped out of nowhere, he could scare Sebastian into leaving them alone. He gritted his teeth and prepared, reaching for his magic and holding steady. 

“Just a second,” said Blaine. “I have stuff in the pocket.”

Blaine scooped him up and set him in the bag. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, slowly relaxing his grip on the magic. 

“What’s so important or embarrassing that you have to hide it?” Sebastian asked. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but condoms,” Blain announced. “With Kurt here for the weekend, I wouldn’t want to be unsafe, or anything.” 

Blaine better have a plan to take him to the show or he was finding a way to get to the park the second he got abandoned in the room. Kurt was not waiting all day in a bag for Blaine to return. 

Kurt sat fuming in the pocket of Blaine's blazer all the way to the place where the Warbler's were singing. He was going to blast Sebastian out the window. Several options ran through his mind, each idea more impractical than the last. If he didn't come up with something spectacular by bedtime, he could magic Sebastian to the bed like he did to Blaine, except no sexy fun times after. At least Blaine would be able to sleep even if Kurt had to stay awake and make sure Sebastian didn't suffer any permeant injuries. 

A few of the Warbler's gave Kurt’s sudden appearance at the park puzzled looks, but no one made any comments. Sebastian kept staring out of the corner of his eye. Kurt ignored it. Or rather, he pretended to ignore it why plotting the best way get rid of him before he and Blaine were supposed to share a bed. 

Fantasy after fantasy played in Kurt's head. His favorite and most elaborate involved shrinking Sebastian to fairy size an sticking him in the bathtub at the hotel. He could lock the door to the room with the shower and no one would know Sebastian was in there. There would be no way for him to get out of the tub without wings. If he was feeling generous, Kurt would toss in a towel for some cushioning. If not, Sebastian could sleep on the cold porcelain. 

Kurt sighed. He wouldn't hesitate to attack Sebastian or restrain him in any manner necessary if he tried to hurt Blaine. But fun as it would be, he couldn't do it without justification. 

The park was lovely - huge with lush green grass, bright colored flowers, and huge leafy trees. Benches were scattered here and there along the winding paths and children ran and played. The amphitheater was large, with a raised stage, and plenty of seating. The Warbler's were there two hours early to get a feel for the space and double check that their blocking wouldn't cause anyone to tumble off the stage. 

Annoyed that he was being shooed off by the director, Kurt decided to go for a walk. Blaine's stricken expression caused him a moments concern, but Blaine couldn't expect him to stand in line by himself for two hours. 

"Here's my phone and some money," Blaine said, handing both to Kurt. "I will call you from Jeff's phone if I need to. Press the green square if you see Jeff's picture. Don't answer if it's anyone else, except Cooper. You can talk to him of you want, though I don't know why you'd want to. And the alarm will go off half an hour before the show starts. Come back over when it sounds so you can get a good seat."

"Are you telling him how to use a phone?" Sebastian asked, incredulous. 

"Yes," Blaine said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt muttered. "Keep my hands to myself, stay out of trouble, don't shrink. Got it."

Sebastian's brow knotted. "Don't shrink?" he mouthed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Inside joke," he said. Sebastian didn't look convinced. 

"I'll be fine, Blaine. I can take care of myself. I promise."

The director yelled for the boys to get on stage and get ready. 

Kurt hugged Blaine and whispered, "I'll be back for the show."

"I know," Blaine said. "I worry because I love you."

A final squeeze, and Kurt walked off. He had no idea what he wanted to do. It was kind of nice being outside and large without Blaine. Kurt knew he would need to get used to it if they were going to live in LA. Going everywhere with Blaine wouldn't be practical. He liked seeing how humans interacted. There was a couple, a boy and a girl, kissing on a bench. It was cute and Kurt wanted it to be him and Blaine one day, enjoying the sunshine and each other. 

The scent of something warm and sweet wafted in the air. As far as Kurt knew, they hadn't discussed lunch and Blaine may have to eat with the Warblers. Using as much magic as he had been lately left him hungry. Kurt followed the smell to a small cart. 

"What are these?" he asked. 

"Churros. They're cinnamon sugar Mexican style doughnuts."

Kurt pulled out a bill. "Can I get two?" The money all looked the same to him. He knew the numbers were different on different bills, but it still blurred together as far as which ones were "better."

"Sure. The man took the money and he used a napkin wrapped around the middles to hand the churros to Kurt. "Careful, they're warm." 

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Kurt headed towards the playground. He took a tentative bite. These were better than the doughnuts he'd had in Chicago. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he enjoyed his snack, wondering how many more deserts there were that the hadn't experienced yet. He wondered how difficult it would be to convince Blaine to take him out to dinner and just get deserts. When he finished eating, he brushed his hands together to remove the excess sugar and tossed the napkin in a trash can.

Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't want it play on the slides or swings by himself. Kurt could wander around, but that was boring. He walked along the path until he came to the edge of the park. Buildings lined up along the street. A few were restaurants, at least two sold coffee, and a couple had clothing in the windows. Kurt stood on the sidewalk just outside the entrance to the park, debating. He probably had at least another half hour before Blaine sang.

A sign across the street caught his eye. “Dollhouse.” Kurt recognized the word, even if he didn’t know the others next to it. He thought one of the words might be fairy, but it had too many letters. If he only went into the one store, he could easily be back for the show with plenty of time to spare. It wouldn’t hurt anything to go over and get a better look.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kurt followed a couple of people who appeared to be going to the other side of the street. They waited on the corner for a few moments. All the cars stopped. Everyone started across at the same time so he was glad he didn’t try to run over by himself. 

On the other side, he quickly went to the store and peered in the window. The shop was full of fairy dolls and figurines. A few had wings that moved and hung from a tree. He wanted to see more. The temperature dropped as he pushed the door open and entered. 

“Welcome to The Fairytale Dollhouse! I’m Christy, what can I help you with?”

“I’d like to look around, is that all right?”

“Sure, everything is locked up because it’s all tiny and most is fragile. If you want to see anything up close, I’ll be glad to show you. And our fairy tale houses and fairy houses are over here.” She gestured to the wall behind her. 

"These are beautiful," Kurt said. "I love this one." The outside looked like a tree stump with a door and a few windows as the only indications that it was something more. The inside was two floors, one large room on each. Placing box bed would leave the rest of the space feeling cramped. It would be lovely to set up a bedroom with a smaller bed and create a seating area on the bottom floor.

Christy smiled. "The fairy tree house is our most popular one. We have it available as a kit if you're interested. We also carry a decorating kit with paint and supplies to create a similar outside."

Kurt was extremely interested, but he doubted he had enough money. How difficult would it be to talk Blaine into coming back? It would mean admitting he'd left the park. And even if he asked how much it cost, her answer would be meaningless to him. He'd get Blaine to teach him money as soon as possible. 

"I don't think I have enough money right now, but I'm going to try and come back later today."

"Okay. Take your time looking and let me know if you have questions."

Kurt examined each of the fairy tale houses. He didn't recognize most of them. Blaine would. 

“If a new house is beyond your budget, we also have books on how to make furniture and decorations.” She reached behind one of the houses and pulled out a rocking chair. “What would you say this is made of?”

“Twigs,” Kurt said. The chair’s design was of tiny wooden branches twisted artfully together.

Christy said, “Hold it and tell me if you still think that.”

Kurt picked the chair carefully, surprised at its weight. “It’s metal,” he said. 

“Yep. It fools everyone. We sell it by the spool.”

Kurt pulled the money Blaine had given him out of his pocket and held it up. “Do I have enough to buy some?” 

“More than enough for a spool, two if you want. And you get a booklet on crafts you can make from it. If you measure carefully, you'll have enough between the two spools for a rocking chair, the end table, two chairs, and a couch. The book also has suggestions and tip for other projects. 

The phone buzzed in Kurt's pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen. Time to go. "I'll take two," Kurt said. "I'll try to come back later to see about the fairy house. I don't live nearby, so I may not be able to." Kurt handed her the money and she gave him a bag with his purchases and a few coins. 

"Have a fantastic day," Christy said. 

"You too." 

Kurt stepped into the sunshine and blinked at the brightness. He looked right and left, trying to decide which way he'd come from. Not that it probably mattered because the park was enormous and he could see it from where he stood, but he was less likely to get lost if he went back the way he'd come. 

Going left looked better, so he headed off that way, glancing at the shops he passed and deciding they looked familiar. If he'd been able to read, it would have been easier. Kurt crossed the street with a group of people, again waiting for them to start before walking. Cars still scared him and he wasn't sure what made them stop and go at the same time. 

The area of the park he entered was the the part he'd exited, so he followed the path back towards amphitheater. He found it will little trouble. There was no line at the back entrance. Poking his head in, he saw a few people who were settling on the benches and getting comfortable. Guessing it was okay to find a seat, Kurt went in and straight for the front. He wanted to see Blaine singing from close. 

A little girl sat down next to him a few minutes later, her mother on the other side talking on a cell phone. Kurt smiled and she smiled back. "I'm Lydia," she announced. 

"My name is Kurt. It's nice to meet you."

"My brother Jeff is a Warbler and he's singing today. That's why mommy and me are here." Lydia looked nothing like Jeff, except for the pale skin. Where he was tall and blonde, she was short with long, dark ringlets and freckles. 

"I know Jeff," Kurt said. "He's very nice." Kurt had no idea how old she was. If she were a fairy, he'd guess about six or seven. 

"He's going to a party tonight and mom had to bring him some clothes. He said it's a Halloween party, but I know Halloween is in October, not June. Boys are weird."

Kurt laughed. "I think boys can be weird, too."

"Do you go to school with Jeff?" she asked.

"No, but have you met Blaine Anderson?" 

She nodded. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes." He started to add that would be getting married shortly, but Lydia cut him off. 

"He looks like Prince Eric." Her expression turned dreamy. "You can be...hmm. Not Prince Charming. He's boring and doesn't do anything. And not Beast, you're not big or scary. I know. Prince Phillip! He saves his true love from a dragon. And Eric saves Ariel from the sea witch. That's perfect. You can save each other."

Kurt wondered if Sebastian would be the sea witch in this scenario or the dragon. Or maybe the sea witch was a dragon and they can defeat him together. "Is Eric from The Little Mermaid," Kurt asked tentatively. It, once again, sounded like something he should know. He’d watched the movie but couldn’t remember.

"Of course, silly," she said. "And Prince Phillip is from Sleeping Beauty."

"I haven't seen that one."

"You haven't?" Her tone made it clear this was a tragedy. 

"Lydia," her mom cautioned, "not everyone is as obsessed with Disney princesses as you are. And you shouldn't be bothering this nice young gentleman."

"But Mo-om, he's friends with Jeff and he's dating Jeff's friend Blaine," Lydia said. "I'm not bothering you, right Kurt? It's boring when I have to sit and be good with no one to talk to." She glared at her mom.

Kurt giggled. "I like talking to you and I think it's boing to sit still and be good. Making a new friend is lots more fun."

The amphitheater continued to full with spectators as they chatted. Jeff's mom talked on the phone, not paying much attention to Lydia, except to periodically tell her to quit squirming. If Kurt were younger, he’d fidget, too. 

“Want to see something neat?” he asked, hoping he was correct and she would like it.

“Yes.”

He held out his palm and grew a bubble. Lydia clapped in delight, bouncing in her seat. Kurt pursed his lips and blew. The bubble lifted up and hovered a few inches from her nose. 

Lydia reached out a finger and touched it. “Oh, how did you do that?” she asked, as she carefully plucked the bubble out of the air.

“I saw children blowing them earlier by the swings. It’s the same.”

“No, it’s not,” she insisted. “These are better. The ones I make always pop when I touch them.”

Oops. “I..uh,” Kurt stammered. 

She rolled it off her fingers and the bubble floated, bobbing gently. “This is a magic bubble. Can you make more?”

Figuring that a couple of bubbles couldn’t make more trouble than only one, Kurt grew four the same size and let them drift. 

Lydia sat mesmerized, eyes darting from one to the next. “They’re so pretty,” she breathed. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, feeling his cheeks heat. 

She grabbed one of the bubbles and squeezed it, letting out a soft gasp when it burst. Lydia quickly popped the others. 

“I like you better than Amy. Instead of telling Jeff to make Blaine watch Sleeping Beauty with you, I’m going to tell Jeff to watch it with you. Then you can date him instead and you’ll come over all the time and make bubbles for me.”

“Lydia!” Kurt jumped when Lydia’s mom shouted. 

“What,” Lydia whined.

“You can’t try to get people to date your brother so they will play with you. That isn’t how it works.”

Lydia crossed her arms and stuck her lower lip out. “It should.”

“I’m sorry,” her mother said, “I’m Madeline.”

“Kurt.”

“I hope my daughter didn’t...offend you.” 

“Oh, no,” Kurt said. “Jeff is really nice. If I wasn’t marring Blaine, I would be happy to date your son.” Kurt didn’t think Jeff would be happy about it. He was loudly vocal in his appreciation of boobs. 

“Blaine Anderson?” Madeline asked. Her mouth hung open. 

“Yes,” Kurt said. 

“Blaine is a good friend of Jeff’s. What did his parents say when you guys told them?" she asked. "I imagine his dad was unpleasant at best. 

Uh oh. Kurt gulped. Cooper insisted that their parents not be invited and Blaine had decided not to say anything to either of them. "We're going to be living in Los Angeles," Kurt said, repeating the explanation Blaine had given him for not inviting his parents. Which didn't actually explain why, but if Blaine and Cooper didn't want their dad there, Kurt wouldn't insist. 

"Ah," Madeline said. "Hopefully by the time it's legal in California, Mr. Anderson will stop being an idiot. If not, you'll be far away."

Kurt nodded, unsure what she meant. 

A man in a suit stepped onto the stage. “Welcome to the eighth annual Spring Concert here at Chadwell Park. We are starting off with the Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville!”

The Warblers filed in from both sides of the stage. Blaine stood in the middle, his eyes searching the crowd until they fell on Kurt. The harmony began and Blaine sang.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on 

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

They looked amazing, dancing in sync, Blaine in the lead. Kurt had been sung to on a few different occasions, but nothing like this. He wanted them to spend their lives together. And even if the audience didn’t realize it, Blaine was declaring his love for Kurt in front of them all.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Enthusiastic applause thanked the Warblers for their first number. They smiled and waved at the crowd. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt the entire time.

The concert continued, and Kurt lost track of how many they sang. Kurt had heard Blaine practice them and two he still didn’t understand. What was a wonderwall, anyway? And why would you sound so happy about being miserable? The song about wanting the person back made sense, even if he couldn’t figure out why they stopped being together in the first place. The Warblers finished with a song about fireflies which was Kurt’s favorite, after Teenage Dream. 

He clapped loudly with everyone else when the performance concluded. The same guy who announced the Warblers let the crowd know that the next group would be up in fifteen minuets. 

Kurt was saved from Lydia’s demands for bubbles and Madeline’s demands for information by Jeff and Blaine coming down the side of the stage and straight for them. 

“You were magnificent,” Kurt said, throwing his arms around his fiance. “You were good, too,” he said to Jeff. 

“Thanks,” Jeff said drily. 

“Jeff I want you to date Kurt,” Lydia said. “Blaine hasn’t shown him Sleeping Beauty and I like him better than your girlfriend.”

Blaine pulled out of Kurt’s embrace and Jeff burst out laughing. “I’m not fighting Blaine for Kurt, Lydia. And if I tried to date him, I’d have to.”

“But he makes magic bubbles and Amy doesn’t,” Lydia insisted.

Madeline tilted her head to the side. “What are magic bubbles?”

“Mrs. Sterling, I need to talk to Kurt for a few moments and go to the washroom before we have to get back on the bus.” Blaine said. “It was nice to see you again.”

“Okay, and I hear congratulations are in order,” she said. “I think you’re too young, but good luck.”

“Thank you. Jeff, I’ll be on the bus on time.”

Jeff winked at them and Blaine flushed red. He glared at his friend, but it didn’t stop him from laughing. 

“By Kurt,” Lydia said. “You can still come visit me even if you won’t date Jeff.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's bag.

"The fairy dollhouse store across the street. They have a beautiful fairy house that looks like a tree. It's not big enough for the box bed, but it would be great to set up a bed room and a sting room. And look." Kurt pulled the spool of metal twig out and showed it to Blaine. "It's metal, but it looks like wood."

Kurt babbled about how they had to go buy the house all the way to the restroom. A quick stop in one of the stalls and Kurt was safely hidden in the pocket of the blazer. The ride back to the hotel was uneventful. Since the boys were on their own for lunch, Blaine went up to the room to change. He’d have to change back before singing in the hotel that evening, but he didn’t want to spill on his jacket. Kurt grumbled when he realized Sebastian was tagging along to the room, probably to try and see Blaine with his shirt off. 

A door closed and another. Blaine scooped Kurt out of his pocket and hissed, “Grow before he finishes washing his hands.”

In the blink of an eye, Kurt was human sized and slightly tweaking his shirt. Sebastian exited the bathroom with a glass of water and stopped short, his jaw dropping slightly. “Where did you come from?”

“I told you he’s a wizard,” Blaine said. “He has an invisibility cloak. It was a gift from his late father.”

Now that sounded useful. Kurt wondered where he could get one. 

Sebastian set the glass on the end table and flopped back onto the bed he and Blaine were to share that night, putting his hands behind his head. “I know-”

A knock at the door cut him off. 

“Who is it?” Blaine called.

“Mr. Jenkins.”

“Just a minute.” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s arm. “Shrink and hide in the bathroom,” he whispered under his breath.

Kurt nodded. He couldn’t resist smirking as he left. Sebastian was sure to think he’d get caught. Without bothering to close the door, he shank and landed on top of a pile of towels on a shelf by the ceiling. Kurt could see part of the door reflected in the mirror. 

Blaine opened it and Mr. Jenkins stepped inside. 

“I wanted to remind you that we have to be in the dining room at five sharp so we can eat before we sing. And bed checks at ten. Anyone out of their room after that will be in trouble. Sebastian, this means you. I know your father is a states attorney, but I don’t care. Do we understand each other?”

“Perfectly,” Sebastian said. Kurt didn’t trust the bright, friendly tone he used. “I’m so sorry!”

Kurt froze. What had Sebastian done now?

“I don’t know how I knocked the glass over," Sebastian said. "I’m so clumsy. Why don’t you go get a towel out of the bathroom?”

Mr. Jenkins went into the bathroom, grabbed the towel hanging on the shower door, and dried off his sleeve. Kurt wanted to giggle. The teacher opened the door to the shower and to the little room with the toilet. “I’m glad you aren’t trying to hide anyone in here.” He rehung the towel and said, “You’re acting suspicious and I don’t want any funny business tonight, Mr. Smythe,” before he left.

Kurt poked his head out as soon as the door closed. “Nice try.” 

Sebastian’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. “How did you do that?”

“Don’t mess with me, Sebastian,” Kurt said with a smile that was almost a grimace, “you have no idea what your dealing with.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"At least he's gone now," Blaine said after Sebastian stormed out of the room. Trent and Jeff had headed for the pool, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"What was all that?" Kurt asked. Sebastian had demanded to know how Kurt had hid and Blaine insisted he was a wizard who would crucio his ass if he didn't back off. "I mean, what's a wizard?"

"A human who can do magic. It's made up like fairy tales. Although," Blaine reached under Kurt's hat to stroke his ears, "I'm open to the possibility that it's real. Sebastian will think it was some sort of trick, not real magic. My favorite wizard is Harry Potter. He has seven books and eight movies. If only he and Draco Malfoy were gay for each other, it would have been perfect."

"What kinds of magic did they do?"

"Spells and potions, mostly."

"What's your favorite one?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Expecto Patronum. It shoots a ghostly animal out of your wand and it defends you from evil. Everyone's animal is different and it says something about you. Plus the tenth doctor sort of used that spell to repel witches."

"I wonder what mine would be,” Kurt mused. 

"Something amazing." Blaine's eyes glazed over. "It would be so awesome if you could do that."

Kurt considered for a moment. He couldn't conjure an actual animal, but he might be able to create an image of one.

He didn't have his wand, but he wouldn't use it for something like that. He held out his hand. "Expecto Patronum." He made a bubble, but instead of round, he focused on a bird.

It was supposed to look like the one in his learn to read books, but it wasn't exactly the way he wanted.

Blaine's face lit up. "Oh my god, is that a warbler?"

"Yes," Kurt said quickly, reaching for it with his magic to better shape the head. It could be a warbler if you squinted. He pushed too hard and it popped. 

"Your patronus is a warbler? That's so romantic, it means we're soulmates. Do it again!"

Kurt did it a second time, concentrating on the bird in the Warbler logo. 

"That's so hot," Blaine moaned. He pushed Kurt back on the bed and straddled his hips. Threading his fingers through Kurt's hair, Blaine attacked Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking. "If I teach you more spells, will you do them?" Blaine asked between kisses. 

"If your going to act like this when I do, sure. But I may not be able to everything you want." 

Blaine rolled him on top and Kurt wiggled out of his clothes. “My fiancé is Harry Freaking Potter. I’ve died and gone to fanboy heaven.”

“You’re talking too much,” Kurt whispered. 

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So what's up with the magic bubbles?" Jeff asked, quietly. "Lydia would not shut up about how we should date so you'll make her magic bubbles."

"They're for my costume, sort of," Kurt whispered. "And Blaine keeps telling Sebastian I'm a wizard so he told me I can do it in front of him because it pisses him off when he can't figure out how I'm doing it." 

It was now almost ten and they were getting dressed to sneak out to the club. Blaine had loudly announced he didn't feel comfortable getting changed with an audience before going into the bathroom with his costume. Kurt would be getting dressed last. Blaine hadn't seen his outfit yet and he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Sebastian lounged on his and Blaine's bed wearing tiny gold shorts with a red sparkly R on the right hip and gold lace up boots. Kurt refused to blush at how naked Sebastian was. It would give him something else to start in on. Jeff dressed as a space cowboy and Trent had decided he wanted to sleep. Kurt suspected he was afraid of getting caught. 

Blaine made his grand entrance. He had on a red body suit with green leggings and sleeves. A yellow belt hung on his hips. The cape was the same yellow as the belt and it fastened with a black bow tie. A black mask, cat ears, gloves and boots completed the look. 

“What are you supposed to be?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m Robin dressed as a cat. What are *you* dressed up as?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Rocky Horror.”

“Rocky’s R goes on the left hip and the rhinestones are red, purple and pink, not all red.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “None will notice or care.”

“You sure?” Blaine asked. “My brother used to play Brad and I have never seen any group of people so anal about costuming as Rocky Horror fans. He made his corset from scratch twice because the first didn’t have the proper balance of red sequins. Gay guys at a gay club will know that shit.”

Kurt stifled giggle. He had no idea if any of that was true, but Sebastian’s expression slowly soured. 

There was a knock at the door and Kurt grabbed his bag. He went into the bathroom, scooted the pile of towels over so he would be able to see better, shrank, and hid.

Blaine yanked his mask off. Jeff opened the door to Mr. Jenkins scowling face. “What are you wearing?” he asked Blaine. 

“These are my pajamas. I love Batman and Robin. I have Superman ones, too, but those are at home.”

“And you,” he turned to Sebastian. 

“I just got back from the pool.”

Mr. Jenkins ground his teeth. “Stay in the room, gentlemen.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Sebastian said.

Kurt grew as he flew down, and shut the door. 

He twisted in front of the mirror admiring his brilliance. The costume was inspired by Jareth’s in Labyrinth and created from small pieces of fabric Blaine had acquired for him. The pants were black stretchy material that hugged his legs and showed off his ass, and the black lace up knee boots with a slight heel made him taller. His corset style top, dark green in a velvety material, came up his back to just below his wings. Black fishnet gauntlets covered his arms from over his elbows to above his wrists with the marriage bracelet below. A little glitter eyeshadow and a wreath of dark purple flowers completed the look. Fluttering his wings, he smiled at his reflection. 

He strode into the main room, head up, ready to blow Blaine’s mind. 

“Holy fuck,” Jeff said. “What happened to Kurt the baby penguin?”

Blaine’s eyes dilated and his dick twitched.

Kurt twirled. “You like?”

Blaine swallowed and nodded his head several times. “You’re the goblin king,” he breathed.

“No, why would I want to steal a baby?” He fluttered his wings and it felt so good for them to be free from the shirt. “I’m the king of the fairies.”

“Good,” Sebastian said. “You couldn’t be David Bowie with a year to practice.” 

Kurt grew a bubble, his hands fluttering like wings as the ball rolled from the back of one to the other. 

“Is that the magic bubble Lydia was going on about?” Jeff asked.

“She was going on about a few of them,” Kurt said. He grew three more, one at a time. Blaine would know what he had done, but to the others, it would look they had appeared out of nowhere. The four stacked into a pyramid, three on the bottom and on on the top. He kept the bottom three rotating as he transferred them back and forth. 

“Oh my god,” Jeff said. “That’s the coolest thing ever. So, I totally get why Lydia wants us to date.”

“Hey,” Blaine yelled, coming out of his trance. 

Jeff held his hands up. “Whoa. I wouldn’t try to come between you guys with a forklift. I’m just saying.”

“Yawn,” Sebastian said. “Is that the best you can do?”

Kurt slowly popped the bubbles one at a time. Sebastian jumped the tiniest bit. Good, thought Kurt. He was getting to him. Kurt had watched Labyrinth enough that he could copy all of Jareth’s onscreen dancing and improvise for when he wasn’t. Kurt sang.

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use?

Kurt added an extra thrust to his hips, enjoying the way Blaine’s eyes were glued to him. Blaine licked his lips so Kurt toned it down a smidge. He didn’t want to get attacked halfway through his performance. Now, if they were alone...

Dance magic, dance

Dance magic, dance

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump 

Jump magic, jump 

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

Kurt pressed up against Blaine, gazing into his eyes. “In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you’ll be mine,” he said in a low, gravely voice.

“Nrrrrggg.” That was even better than the baby’s response in the movie. Kurt laughed. He wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine started drooling. 

You remind me of the babe

Kurt leaned towards Jeff, thankful when he answered. 

What babe?

The babe with the power

What power?

The power of voodoo

Who do?

You do?

Do what?

Remind me of the babe

Kurt sang the chorus once more and gave a theatrical bow when he finished. Blaine clapped as he walked across the room and threw his arms around Kurt, careful of the wings. He sucked Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth. 

“I want to blow you at the club in that outfit,” Blaine whispered.

“Okay,” Kurt squeaked. “But wouldn’t you rather have me blow you?’

“And risk you damaging those pants? Don’t think so.”

Kurt’s body heated all over. He didn’t care what Sebastian thought. An epiphany hit him while Blaine licked the shell of his ear. He didn’t care what Sebastian thought. About him or them or anything else. They needed to stop baiting him. He’d let Blaine know the new plan as soon as he could form the words.

“Ah-hem.” Someone cleared their throat loudly. “Time to go.”

From the way everyone had been carrying on, Kurt hadn’t expected to simply go out of the lobby doors with Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and a couple of other Warblers. He also hand’t expected to see a girl looking up and down his body with evident admiration as they waited in line. 

They got inside by handing the person at the door small rectangles with pictures on them. The club wasn’t what Kurt was expecting. Between the darkness and the flashing colored lights, Kurt could hardly see anything further away than a few feet. Guys in costumes he couldn’t identify danced in one area and most of the small tables had people sitting at them with colored drinks. Kurt and the Warblers were wearing more clothes than most of the people already there. Kurt closed his eyes as a guy walked by wearing a tiny pouch over his dick that looked like the elephant in one of his books.

Sebastian dragged them all over to a long counter. “Blow jobs for everyone!” Blaine scowled and Kurt went white. Surely he didn’t mean he wanted to have sex with all the Warblers, even if it was dark. Kurt straightened his shoulders. If this was some human tradition he was expected to participate in, Blaine was getting dragged out of there by his ear. 

“What?” Nick yelped. “No way. I know I wanted to come dance with you guys, but I’m straight. I feel the same way about a guy sucking my dick as you feel about a girl sucking yours.”

“He probably knows what he’s doing, though...” Jeff trailed off.

“I don’t care if he’s a fucking expert, I’m out.”

“A blow job as in the drink,” Sebastian said. “Jesus Christ I don’t want to suck your dick. Blaine’s maybe, but fuck.”

Nick stopped. “Okay, then.”

Blaine put his mouth against Kurt’s ear. “You are the only one I want to blow.”

Kurt shivered. 

Sebastian slapped a bill down on the counter. “A round of blow jobs for me and my friends.”

The bartender set out small glasses, filling them from a couple of bottles and adding white foamy stuff on top. 

Jeff started to pick his up. 

“Stop,” Sebastian hissed. “It’s a blow job. No hands.”

“I don’t get it,” Jeff said.

“Amateurs.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You use your mouth, not your hands, for a blow job.”

“Stop being an ass, Sebastian,” Blaine said. “This isn’t a drink most straight guys have heard of and they aren’t psychic. When Cooper bought me one, the bar tender explained it to me instead of being an jerk.” He smiled at the group. “It’s got almond and hazelnut liqueur and Bailey’s in it and it’s topped with whipped cream. So, two nuts and a whole lot of cream.” He leaned over the glass, wrapping his lips around the rim without getting the white fluff on his mouth, leaned his head back and swallowed a few times. He placed the glass back on the counter, held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. “Who’s next?”

Jeff managed to smear the white stuff all over his mouth. Nick did better than Jeff, but that wasn’t saying much. 

Kurt wasn’t nearly as elegant as Blaine. It was awkward and the glass was heavier than he had guessed, but he didn’t drop it. And why no hands? He always used his hands to stroke at Blaine’s skin or rub at his prostate when he blew him. “That was almost as good as cookies.”

“Missed a spot,” Blaine said, and he licked the corner of Kurt’s lips. Kurt grabbed the back of his neck. He pushed his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, moaning into the kiss. Blaine’s hands settled on his waist and pulled him close.

A tap on his shoulder startled Kurt out of the kiss. “That’s the hottest fucking thing ever,” a guy in a pirate costume said. At least, Kurt thought he was a pirate because the hat reminded him of Captain Hook’s. Except Captain Hook wore more clothes than the tight black shorts the guy had on. “Are you two are interested in a third, cuz I’ll be all over both of you.”

“A third what?” Kurt asked. Blaine flushed red. 

“I think he means for sex,” Jeff said quietly. 

Kurt froze. “How would that even work?”

“Any way you want, sugar,” the pirate said.

“We're not interested,” Blaine said flatly. “Fuck off.”

The guy held his hands up. “You can’t blame a guy for trying.” 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist, his grip pressing the marriage bracelet into his skin. “Come with me.” In the middle of the dance floor, Blaine stopped, touching as much of Kurt as he could. He followed Blaine’s lead, moving in time with his body. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s waist. It took a few minuets for Kurt to realize that Blaine wasn’t singing along with the music, he was saying, “Mine,” and, "Love you,” over and over. 

Kurt stopped. He grabbed the sides of Blaine’s face and pulled him close. “I’m never saying good bye to you. Never.” Blaine was jealous. Blaine was afraid he would run off with someone else. A small part of him wanted to say “This is how Sebastian makes me feel.” It wasn’t rational and it wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t love be simple?

“Forget him,” Kurt said. “The only thing I want right now is to dance with you.” 

“Kay.” The music playing changed. “I love this song,” Blaine yelled. Kurt recognized Katy Perry’s voice. Blaine listened to her a lot. 

They danced, touching and grinding. Kurt’s dick strained at Blaine’s hip. Blaine turned, rubbing his ass against Kurt’s crotch. A guy watched them out of the corner of his eye. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and bit his neck. 

“Fu-uck,” Blaine groaned. “Can I blow you in the back room? Please.”

“Yeah.” Kurt’s body thrummed with the need for release, his dick so hard it hurt. He didn’t care if everyone in the club, including Sebastian, watched them. 

Blaine lead them to a back room where several couples were kissing and more. No one seemed to be paying attention to anyone else. Kurt leaned against an unoccupied section of wall. Blaine dropped to his knees.

“Remember, no hands for blow jobs,” Kurt teased. 

Blaine unfastened Kurt’s pants and pulled out his dick. He licked his lips. “No hands.” He sucked the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit. Kurt reached down and threaded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, encouraging him to go deeper. Blaine relaxed his muscles and Kurt slid in until he hit the back of Blaine’s throat. 

Kurt set the pace, thrusting into the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine whimpered and pushed his hand under his costume, fisting his dick. The moans Blaine made as he came shoved Kurt over the edge. 

His head hit the wall as his orgasm washed over him, pulse after glorious pulse. Blaine stilled, swallowing around Kurt’s twitching cock a few times before pulling off. 

Kurt fastened his pants and helped Blaine up. "That was better than I imagined," Blaine said. He panted against Kurt's neck. "We should go back out and dance before Sebastian comes looking for us

"I don't care about Sebastian," Kurt said. "I mean, I still want to know why he thinks he's heard my language, but I don't care. He'll never tell us. I'd have to blast him with magic or force him, which would get ugly. So unless you know some way to trick him into talking, I'm letting it go. Can we get another drink? After all that, I'm really thirsty."

"Sure," Blaine said and lead him back into the main room. He ordered Kurt an oatmeal cookie and Kurt was surprised and a little disappointed to find it was a drink, not a cookie. Blaine scanned the drink list. "What has the most alcohol in it?" he asked the bar tender. He turned to Kurt. "I think I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes. I went to Rocky for years as audience and cast and, yes, die hard fans would notice things like the R. And I knew a Brad who sewed his corset - drew the pattern, put in the boning, did the eyelets - from scratch, redid it because of the balance of red sequins was incorrect and redid it again from scratch because it didn’t cinch his waist properly. 
> 
> Song used, Magic Dance from Labyrinth. Want to see contact juggling? Look up Michael Moschen, who did the juggling for David Bowie in the movie. It’s hypnotic.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“You trying to get drunk real quick?” the bartender asked.

“Yes,” Blaine said.

The he let out a snort. “How about a pineapple fuck-me-up? It’s got two ounces of Bacardi 151 rum, a little triple sec, and pineapple juice.”

“Perfect! One of those and a margarita.”

Kurt drank his oatmeal cookie. He could taste cinnamon and he wasn’t sure what else. Never having had an oatmeal cookie before, he wasn’t sure how accurate the flavor was. “I’m still thirsty,” he said when he finished. 

“I’ll take a Shirley Temple in a martini glass, no ice,” Blaine said. 

“Coming right up.” 

They carried the drinks to the table where a couple of Warblers perched on the stools. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick to you, here,” Blaine said, setting the pineapple drink in front of Sebastian. 

“You don’t have to get me liquored up to take advantage of me,” Sebastian purred. 

“He’s trying to be nice,” Kurt said. Probably. Blaine's idea about giving him a bunch of drinks hadn’t made much sense.

“Yeah,” Jeff said, his voice slurring. “Blaine’sh a niceguy.” Why was he talking like that, Kurt wondered. 

"How much have you had to drink?" Blaine asked.

"Toooo much!"

"I'm cutting you off, Jeff," Nick said. "You remember we need to sing tomorrow, right? You can't do it if you're hung over."

"Sure I can!" Jeff tried to stand up. He slid off the stool and clutched at Nick's shoulders. 

"We're leaving," Nick announced, grabbing Jeff’s arm and leading him towards the door. “See you later. Don’t stay out too late, guys.” All the Warblers except for Sebastian followed them out.

Sebastian took a long drink. “This is good. I accept your apology.” It didn’t take him long to finish it. 

“Next round on me,” Blaine announced. “Who wants another?”

“Me,” Kurt said. 

“Me, too,” Sebastian chimed in. “But only if you dance with me.” His voice had taken on a hint of the slurring quality Jeff’s had.

Horror flitted across Blaine’s face, but he quickly covered it with a smile. “Sure,” he said. “It’s time to let old rivalries go. Back in a minute.”

Sebastian held up his mostly empty glass. “You realize I’m still in the running? He’s buying me drinks and he’s gonna dance with me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, refusing to dignify that ridiculous statement with a reply. Blaine returned with drinks, the same ones for Kurt and Sebastian, and a tall skinny glass for himself with fruit and whipped cream in it. 

After downing his drink, Sebastian stood up and held out his hand to Blaine. “Shall we?” 

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine said to Kurt.

He tried not to pout, really he did. Kurt slouched down in his seat, watching Sebastian grind against Blaine and the half hearted attempts to push him away.

“What’s a gorgeous guy like you looking so miserable about? Let me guess...” his vloice trailed off. “Your guy is dancing with someone else.” 

Kurt snapped his head up, startled by the question. The guy who asked it had on a white cloth tied over one shoulder, a belt, and a circle of leaves in his hair. He would never understand humans. Never. “Yes.”

“Then why not show him what he’s missing.”

“How?”

“Come with me,” the guy said. “Julius Caesar at your service.”

When the song ended, Kurt stood lined up with several other guys at the edge of the stage. Julius walked into the center of the stage. “We are having a costume contest. Winner gets a fabulous prize," he said, waving a paper at the cheering crowd. 

He pulled the guys lined up onto the stage one at a time, said a few words about their costume and let them dance before getting the next person. One guy walked across the stage naked and started stroking his dick. Kurt averted his eyes, blushing and wishing he could stick his fingers in his ears so he wouldn’t have to hear the crowd encouraging him. When it was Kurt’s turn, Julius introduced him differently. 

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Kurt.”

“Kurt, why was a hot piece of ass like yourself sitting all alone?”

“Uh, Blaine wanted to dance with Sebastian,” he stammered. Standing with the lights in his face, he couldn’t see where Blaine was or what his reaction was to this. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to stay calm. 

“Spin around Kurt.” He did. Everyone stared at him and he wanted to shrink and hide. “I don’t know what this Blaine guy’s problem, but if I were a few years younger, I wouldn’t get farther than two feet away from you.” 

Blaine suddenly appeared at the edge of the stage, nostrils flared and glaring. Kurt straightened his shoulders. Good, he thought. He had told Blaine he wanted to leave Sebastian alone and what does he do, dance with him. 

“Since Blaine won’t dance with you, why don’t you dance for us?” The audience cheered. 

Kurt danced, shaking his hips and running his hands over his body, moving in time to the beat. Someone shouted, “Take it off!” Julius placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and had him stand next to the others.

“Lets have a vote!” Julius yelled. Kurt wrinkled his nose. Back home, everyone would raise a hand, except for Brittany who would raise two and sometimes Santana’s as well, and they would count. Here, everyone yelled and cheered as loud as they could. The guy who’d gotten naked was the winner, which was odd because it was a costume contest and he wasn’t wearing a costume.

Kurt got mobbed getting off the stage. Several people were trying to talk to him and his wings were going to get squished if he wasn’t careful. It was stifling, being pressed in on every side. A drink was placed in his hand. Kurt hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he saw it. 

He raised the glass to his lips, jumping when he poured it against Blaine’s hand instead of into his mouth. Dancing back, he tried to avoid spilling on his costume. 

Blaine’s eyes were dark. “We’re going.” He set the glass on a table as he dragged Kurt out of the club, Sebastian chasing after them. He had to half run to keep up. 

Halfway back to the hotel, Blaine stopped so suddenly, Kurt ran into him. “You can’t take drinks from strangers, Kurt. They could have put something in it.”

“If he’s stupid enough to take drinks from strangers, he gets what he deserves. Come on, we should go back to the hotel. I got a blow job and I fucked a guy in the bathroom, but I can still get it up for you.”

“You aren’t sleeping in a bed with him,” Kurt said flatly. 

“How are *you* going to stop me?” Sebastian sneered. 

Kurt pushed out with his magic and froze Sebastian mid-step. His eyes went wide and his breathing came in pants. “Can’t move,” he wheezed. “Let me go, please, oh god, let me go.”

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s arm. “He’s have a panic attack.”

Pulling his magic back in slowly so Sebastian wouldn’t get hurt, Kurt let him go. Sebastian fell to his hands and his knees, taking gulps of air. Blaine squatted down. “You oaky?”

Sebastian jumped and scrambled back, he eyes darting between the two of them. “Don’t touch me.”

Kurt moved closer. His stomach twisted when Sebastian tried to get away and banged into the building behind him. Guilt at how badly he was terrifying Sebastian warred with the desire for answers. Kurt didn’t enjoy picking on someone weaker, but he if he was ever going to get information, now was the time. 

“What are you?” Sebastian whispered.

“I’ll tell you,” Kurt said, “if you tell me how you think you know the language I sang in.”

“Kurt-” Blaine started, but was cut off.

“I’m done play around, Blaine. Spying didn’t work. Your plan to buy him alcohol didn’t work. I told you to let it go and that didn’t work. So Sebastian can answers my questions and I’ll answer his or...” he trailed off, trying to figure out the worst thing he could threaten that he’d be willing to do. “Well?”

“It was my grandma,” Sebastian said eventually. “She used to sing me a song that sounded similar when I was little. I finally remembered and asked her about it a few days ago. She’s senile and started rambling on about a fairy friend she had as a child and magic and I didn’t understand half of it. She also says she dated President Eisenhower’s son Gerald, who doesn’t exist, so she’s crazy.

The twinge of disappointment at the answer being so simple was softened by knowing he wasn’t the only fairy to have contact with humans. It could be done.

“Why do you keep going after Blaine?” Kurt asked.

Letting out an unsteady breath, Sebastian said, “So we’re clear, I’d fuck Blaine in a heartbeat. But I mostly do it cuz he’s to entertaining when he gets all riled up.”

“Seriously?” Blaine yelled. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian said. “What are you?”

“Don’t do it,” Blaine hissed.

Kurt glared at him. “I promised. Your Grandma isn’t crazy. I’m a fairy.”

“Bullshit.”

Glancing around, Kurt saw no one nearby. He deliberately twitched his wings and hovered a few inches off the ground. Holding out his hand, Kurt grew a bubble slowly, making sure Sebastian saw that he didn’t have it hidden somewhere. He touched it with his magic and lit it on fire, drifting close enough that the heat could be felt. Kurt landed, grabbing Sebastian wrist and dropped the ball into his hand. He yelped and tried to pull away, but Kurt kept a firm grip. 

“It’s not burning me,” Sebastian said. 

“I don’t want it to, I could though.” Kurt breathed on it for dramatic effect and the ball frosted over, becoming ice. He reached over and touched the ball. It shattered into a shower of glitter. 

“How do you know I won’t tell everyone?” Sebastian asked. Kurt plucked a few hairs from Sebastian’s head, smiling inside when he flinched, and recited a poem about a fairy who found true love in his own language. Sebastian would have no idea what he was saying so it wouldn’t matter what he said. When he finished, he caused the hairs to turn a dazzling white before they burned up in a green flame. Kurt dusted his hands off. 

“I can find you anywhere now and I will know if I need to.” He kept his tone light and disinterested. If the sweat suddenly appearing on Sebastian’s forehead was anything to go by, he believed Kurt. A sideways glance at Blaine showed he still understood Kurt’s language and was aware Kurt hadn’t cast a spell.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Kurt leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I can suck the air from your body without touching you and you will die a miserable and painful death.” He wouldn’t, but he needed Sebastian to think he would. “I can fly you to the top of a building and drop you off the side. Or shrink you and leave you in the middle of the forest. Want me to keep going?”

Flinching, Sebastian said, “I wasn’t going to say anything. I just wanted to know what you would do if I did.”

“Right,” Kurt mumbled under his breath. 

“Great,” Blaine said forced cheerful voice. “I’m ready for bed.”

Kurt waited for Sebastian to make a comment about getting to sleep with Blaine, but the annoying Warbler wisely refrained. 

They walked back to the hotel, Kurt and Blaine holding hands with Sebastian staying well behind them. When they got into the hotel room, Trent and Jeff were sound asleep in their bed. 

Kurt grabbed the box bed. “We’er sleeping in the bathtub,” he announced. 

“You won’t fit,” Sebastian mumbled. 

“I’m normally six inches tall, it’ll be a palace and despite my threats, I don’t trust you to keep your hands to yourself. I’m tired and I not staying up all night to make sure you don’t do anything inappropriate. I want to enjoy the concert tomorrow and if I have to incapacitate you and you miss the show, there’ll be a gap in the dancing.”

Sebastian swallowed. 

Kurt and Blanie went into the small room with the shower with thier bag. He used a towel to wipe down the tub and walls, set a dry towel in the bottom, and put the bed in the middle. Kurt had Blaine step into the tub while he locked the door to separate them from the rest of the bathroom and shrank them both and their pajamas. 

“Stay away form Sebastian, please,” Kurt said. They settled themselves on the bed, Blaine on his back and Kurt half across his chest.

“I will, but are you sure telling him that was a good idea?”

“No, I’m not.” Kurt pulled the blanket up to his waist. He slotted a leg between Blaine’s, snuggling closer. “If he gives you any trouble tomorrow, I’ll shrink him and leave him somewhere safe and deserted for about and hour. I’ll bet he gives up after that.”

Blaine yawned. He was adorable, sleepy and barley able to keep his eyes open. “Sebastian had a lot to drink. With any luck, he’ll be so hung over tomorrow, he won’t remember it or he’ll think he imagined it.”

“Mmm hum,” Kurt murmured. There was no way they could be that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go and I will be posting both at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kurt woke up early and as much as he wanted to stay in bed and cuddle, he had some work to do. Telling Sebastian had been a rash decision, even if it had gotten him to back off last night. 

“Blaine, sweetie,” Kurt said gently, “it's time to wake up.”

“I don’t wanna go to school.” He nuzzled into Kurt’s neck. 

A soft knock at the door was followed by, "Blaine? Kurt? Jeff's starting to wake up and if you don't want him asking how you fit in the tub you should get up."

“No school, but it's time to open your eyes.” Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder. “Blaine!”

“Huh?” Blaine’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. He immediately clutched his head. “Oh, god, I need some water.”

“Stand up so I can grow us and then we can get you something to drink.” Blaine used the side of the box to help haul himself upright. "Oh, sweetie,” Kurt murmured. He picked Blaine up and moved him onto the bottom of the tub.

Yelping, “It’s cold,” he jumped from foot to foot. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and grew them. "This isn’t any better,” he whined when his feet touched the porcelain again. They stepped out of the tub and into the narrow space in front of the door. After a quick check to verify Blaine’s pajamas had grown properly, Kurt tossed on some clothes, unlocked the door, and poked his head out. Sebastian managed a weak smile, despite the tinge of nausea to his features. 

Leading Blaine over to the toilet, Kurt had him sit on the closed lid and brought him a glass of water. He drank the whole thing in a few gulps. "That’s better."

In the main room, the boys were stirring and Jeff sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Morning," he yawned. "Wait. Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Sebastian let me in. I wanted to talk to Blaine. There's a dollhouse shop across from the park and I want to go back and buy one. They have a great one that looks like a fairy house.” 

Sebastian made a chocking noise. Jeff narrowed his eyes and glared. "Problem?" 

"No," Sebastian said quickly. "Everything's fine."

Kurt stood next to him, slinging an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. The Warbler flinched at the touch, but didn’t pull away.

"Everything's just fine,” Kurt said.

Jeff's eyes bugged. "O-kay."

"Sebastian and I found out last night that our grandmothers had a mutual friend."

"Do I want to know how?" Jeff asked. He shook his head. "Never mind." Nudging Trent, he got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. 

Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, his muscles tense under Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed, enjoying the amused expression on Blaine's face. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebastian wisely avoided Kurt and Blaine for the rest of the trip and the next two weeks. All the exams were taken and graded. Classes were over. They would be leaving tomorrow after the graduation ceremony and most of Blaine’s things were shrunken and in one large box. Kurt left the computer and the doll house alone, not wanting to risk damage to the electronics and he wanted paint the next layer on the outside of the house while Blaine had vocal warmups in the morning. The dorm room was no longer home.

“It’s our last night here,” Blaine said. “Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives .”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. He would ask what that was supposed to mean if not for the blush creeping over Blaine’s cheeks. The last time Blaine had gotten embarrassed and turned red, it had lead to sexy fun times when Kurt had pinned him to the bed. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Do you remember telling me you’d do anything I wanted if I would convince Sebastian we had sex in the washroom at the hotel?”

“Yeah.” Kurt would do what Blaine wanted when it came to sex regardless of that promise. As long as he didn’t want anything completely crazy or dangerous. 

“I know what I want. Take off your clothes and lay back on the bed.”

“Sounds interesting.” Kurt tossed his clothes in the general direction of the chair and got comfortable, his dick hard in anticipation. Blaine crawled naked across the bed. He straddled Kurt’s hips, leaning over for a kiss. 

“Now, I want you to shrink me.” Blaine swallowed. “Just me.”

Reaching out with his magic, Kurt slowly shrunk Blaine until he was fairy sized. “Your skin’s so warm,” Blaine breathed. He slowly stood up, wobbling when Kurt laughed. Sinking to his knees, Blaine said, “Hey, you have wings to keep you steady.” He stuck his tongue out at Kurt and crawled down his chest. 

Blaine used Kurt’s dick to help him stand. He jumped, wrapping his arms and legs around it and squeezing. Kurt whimpered at the fluttery sensation. It wasn’t as intense as having his dick in Blaine’s mouth or ass. Only the knowledge that he’d launch Blaine across the room kept his hips still. He wanted to watch, wanted to see Blaine thrusting against him. It was awkward grabbing a pillow to prop his head up without moving his hips, but he managed.

No wonder Blaine had loved this. Kurt fisted the sheets as the sensations built. Blaine tried to climb up. He slid down as fluid leaked all over him. Kurt’s eyes closed in bliss. “I can feel your pulse,” Blaine said in a dazed voice. Blaine’s movements became erratic and his entire body shuddered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Blaine chanted, his body twitching with pleasure.

Every nerve fired as Kurt came, biting his lip and crying out. Blaine squeezed him through the orgasm.

Blinking a few times, Kurt lifted himself up onto his elbows. Blaine slid down, gripping tightly at the base. “Fuck, that was amazing,” Blaine said, “but I’m going to fall. A little help please?” Kurt carefully picked Blaine up and set him on his chest. Blaine was covered in so much come that he didn’t worry about the stuff that had landed on his torso. Blaine lay sprawled out on his stomach. “Seriously, the was fan-fucking-tastic.’ 

“I don’t want you getting stuck to my chest,” Kurt said, after a few moments. He sat up, placing his hand under Blaine so he wouldn’t fall. Kurt carried Blaine to the bathroom and plugged the sink. He filled the bottom with warm water, added soap, and placed Blaine in. “Pleas be careful. I don’t want to have to explain to someone how you got hurt in the sink.” Kurt grabbed a wash cloth, dampened the corner, and wiped off his chest. 

Blaine chuckled. “I can see it now. You’ll run me down to the nurse covered in creamy glitter and she’ll faint when you grow me.”

“Real funny, Blaine,” Kurt muttered. He was good at healing, but how would that translate to healing a human? Kurt changed the water and rinsed Blaine off again. He set Blaine on the floor of the shower and grew him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him and groping his ass. Kurt turned on the water and put soap on the poof. 

“That was sooooo hot,” Blaine said. “Except for the no kissing part. Next time, we should totally make out first.”

They didn’t spend much time in the shower. Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine got plenty of sleep. The knock at the door meant no cuddling in bed and enjoying how the fantastic orgasm had left him loose and mellow. “I’ll take care of this,” Kurt grumbled. 

He grabbed a robe and Blaine put on some sweat pants. Kurt opened the door to see Sebastian standing there, the worry in his eyes was the only indication that his smug expression was an act. “If I wasn’t clear that I want you to leave us alone,” Kurt said, his voice like ice, “I can provide a reminder. A painful one if necessary. I wasn't kidding about leaving you tiny in the middle of the woods.”

Sebastian blanched. A small wave of magic pushed out causing Sebastian and Blaine to stumble back. 

Blaine hissed, “Kurt, you can’t do that where someone might see.”

“I didn’t.” Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. “I think Sebastian did.”

“That’s impossible,” Blaine said. 

“Not if my grandma’s fairy friend was more than a friend,” Sebastian whispered. “Which is what she implied when I called her to ask more questions a few minutes ago.”

Blaine turned to Kurt, his mouth open but no sound came out. Kurt shrugged. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m human sized and I’m not egotistical enough to assume I’m the only one who could figure it out. Come on in.” Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed, and Sebastian on the chair. “Have you ever done anything like this before, something you couldn’t explain?”

He kept his gaze lowered to his hands. “Yeah, I met the love of my life at a gay bar in Lima and we broke up twenty minuets later when I accidentally pushed him halfway across the room. We were in the bathroom having sex. He didn’t prep me enough, it hurt and I panicked. I never saw him again.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian stared into Kurt’s eyes. “No. I wanted you to know I won’t tell anyone about Kurt. I wouldn’t have anyway, but especially not now. My grandma will be at the ceremony tomorrow and I’m going to see if I can get some answers. Plus my mom can probably help. Fuck. I can't believe she's half fairy and she never said a word.”

Kurt picked up Blaine's phone and handed it to Sebastian. “Put your number in and call if you need to talk. I don’t know what I can do, but I’ll listen.” 

“Thanks,” Sebastian muttered and he typed in his information. “No hard feelings?” Sebastian held out his hand.

Kurt blinked at it. Blaine guided Kurt’s palm to Sebastian’s and moved them up and down a few times. 

Smiling, Sebastian said, “You really did grow up under a rock, didn’t you?”

“Yuck, no.” Kurt protested. “That would be a horrible place to live. All that dirt. I grew up in a tree.”

Blaine and Sebastian laughed.

Humans. 

xoxoxoxoxoxo 

“Kurt!” Lydia yelled, running towards him. "Come sit with us." He had been heading towards Cooper, mostly because he had no idea what the proper etiquette was at a graduation and Blaine’s brother would make allowances for his lack of tact. He felt horribly out of place and worried the crowd would bump into him and mash his wings, which were hidden under the jacket he wore. At least they were outside. It would have been worse if they were in the gym.

"Oaky," Kurt said, happy that he now had an excuse to avoid Blaine's parents. He knew he'd have to meet them eventually, but he would gladly put it off as long as possible. 

Lydia grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Madeline sat next to a man that was Jeff, only older. Kurt settled on the seat. Lydia leaned over and whispered, “This is going to be boring. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Kurt wanted to say more, but the ceremony started with the Warbler’s singing Goodbye Yellow Brick Road. Kurt wondered why Lydia had been so worried about being bored. A few people stood up and talked. And talked. And talked. And talked. Lydia fidgeted and Kurt envied the youth that made it acceptable behavior for her. The students walked across the stage one at a time and were handed rolled up papers. Blaine now had a red robe thing and a hat with a flat square top on instead of the uniform he'd worn during the song. 

Kurt wanted to laugh. A paper? All this fuss about studying and grades and things he didn’t understand for a piece of paper. During another speech about the future and going forth into the world, Kurt’s eyelids drooped. 

The Warblers reassembled on stage in their uniforms and he quickly perked up. It was difficult to be certain, but Kurt thought he caught a shimmer of tears in Blaine’s eyes.

Tell everybody I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way

With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way

And there's no where else that I'd rather be

So tell 'em all I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more

With the moon keeping watch over me

They didn’t dance much, mostly swaying from side to side. Kurt was impressed with Blaine’s restraint. Normally he’d be all over the place and finding something inappropriate to climb on. 

So, tell everybody I'm on my way

And I just can't wait to be home

With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way

And nothing but good times to show

I'm on my way

The principal said, ”I present to you the Dalton Academy graduating class of 2013.”

Yes, I'm on my way 

Thunderous applause drowned out the last note. All the boys on the stage threw their hats and Lydia jump to her feet yelling, “Hooray, Jeff!” Madeline shushed her, but it had no effect. Kurt cheered for Blaine and the people he’d gotten to know over the weeks he’d spent at Dalton. He caught Cooper’s eye from a few rows over. Raising his hand, Cooper made a fist with his thumb pointed up and smiled. Which meant good. Probably. 

Blaine said goodbye to his friends, trading hugs and well wishes before finally getting in the car with Kurt and Cooper. He even sounded sincere when he said, “Good luck,” to Sebastian. Kurt planned to hide in Blaine’s room while the four Anderson’s shared what Cooper assured him would be the most awkward graduation dinner ever. In the morning, the three of them would take the train to New York and go shopping. Kurt’s lack of enthusiasm evaporated when Blaine explained that he and Kurt would be buying clothes to get married in. 

Kurt and Blaine shifted around in the back seat and watched Dalton grow smaller through the window until they turned a corner and it disappeared from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Song used was On My Way by Phil Collins from Brother Bear soundtrack.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“We’re getting married in thee hours,” Blaine said. He walked from one part of the room to the next, fiddling with something before setting it down and finding something else to pick up and set down a moment later. 

“What’s the matter?” Kurt asked. 

“What if something goes wrong? What if my parents found out and show up?”

Kurt crossed the room. He picked up Blaine’s hand and kissed his wrist over the marriage bracelet. “You said your parents probably wouldn’t show up if our marriage was accepted everywhere, why would they show up if it’s not?”

Blaine sighed. “You’re right.”

“And so what if they won’t let us get married? I don’t care. I mean, I care because I want you to believe we’re married, but I don’t need someone else to tell me I belong to you and you belong to me.” 

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. Every muscle bunched up under his fingertips. He shrunk them and lay down on the bed, wrestling to get Blaine’s shirt off. 

“We can’t do this,” Blaine protested. “We don’t have time for shrunken sexcapades right now.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Kurt said, “Yes, we do. We have plenty of time to get ready. Are you saying if I take off all my clothes and spread my legs, you’re not going to join in?”

“No, I won’t,” Blaine said, leaning back and crossing his arms. “We shouldn’t even be seeing each other before the ceremony.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s so the sex will be special after the wedding,” Blaine insisted.

“I wouldn’t want it to not be special,” Kurt said. He took of his clothes, grabbed the bottle of lube out from under the pillow despite it being bigger than he was, and managed to get some on his hand without spilling everywhere. 

He lay flopped backwards and let his knees fall open. Kurt pretended not to watch Blaine’s reaction as he stroked around the puckered muscle and pressed one finger in. “So much better when it’s you,” he moaned, adding a second finger. He let his eyes flutter closed. “Mmmm, Blaine.” His soon to be husband whimpered. “I can make you big,” Kurt said, “you know, if you have something else you’d rather be doing.”

Blaine was on him in a instant, his body pressed against Kurt’s, moaning into his mouth. “You’re such a brat,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt’s fingers and replacing them with his own. 

Kurt smiled. This was more like it and hopefully Blaine would relax and quit worrying about nothing. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

“You’re so relaxed, Blaine. What ever did Kurt do to you?” Cooper asked.

A blush creeped over Blaine’s cheeks. “Do you really want me to go into details? I could, you know, go into extremely graphic details.”

“It was a rhetorical question, squirt, I have a pretty good idea.”

They waited at the front of the tiny, but elegant, chapel Cooper had found for the ceremony. It seated twelve guests, but the only witnesses were Cooper and two of his friends who lived in New York City. Blaine thought that Cooper had slept with both of the girls, possibly at the same time. Kurt still didn't get how three people could have sex together. 

Blaine, amazing in his dark suit, smiled a smile bright enough to rival the sun. Kurt wore grey, having selected a style and color that would flatter his slimmer build and hide his wings. Cooper had pinned a pink rose boutonniere to each of them before kissing Blaine’s cheek and standing beside him. Soft music played in the background and the scent of fresh roses hung in the air.

Kurt stroked his thumb over the bracelet, Blaine clutched at his hands. He fought the urge to jump into Blaine’s arm. Kurt only had eyes for Blaine and couldn’t say what the officiant looked like or wore. 

“Blaine and Kurt,” he began, “Today is the first day of the happiest days of your lives as you join together in vows of marriage.

“Blaine, do you take Kurt to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor,  
cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?”

"I do.”

“Kurt , do you take Blaine to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?”

"I do." 

"Your vows,” the officiant said.

“I Blaine, take you, Kurt to be my husband. I pledge to be worthy of your love and to share my life, my heart, and my dreams with you." Blaine slid the band with rainbow colored stones on Kurt’s finger.

“I Kurt, take you Blaine, to be my husband. I pledge to be worthy of your love and to share my life, my heart, and my dreams with you." He placed the band on Blaine’s finger, raised the hand to his lips, and kissed the ring. Blaine’s eyes dilated.

“Kurt and Blaine, you have promised your love and your lives to each other by these vows. By the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now declare you to be spouses for life. You may kiss.”

Blaine leaned forward, smiling through the kiss. Kurt started to pull back and Blaine grabbed the back of his neck, holding him there, like he would never let go. 

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe it," Blaine said. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him. 

"Human married and fairy married." The rainbow ring felt heavy on Kurt’s finger, even though he knew it shouldn't. 

"Here we go kids," Cooper said. He opened the door to the hotel room. Rose petals lay sprinkled across the bed and unlit candles rested on the end tables. Kurt laughed, remembering Sebastian's comment about rose petals and candles being all romantic. "This is perfect."

"It's not yet, give me a minute," Cooper said, turning on some music. “There’s a basket of food on the chest of drawers and then there’s this.” He pulled a wedding cake out of the fridge and set it in the middle of the table. It was frosted white with pale pink roses, the same color as the boutonnieres, decorating the sides of the two layers. "I've got an idea."

"God help us," Blaine moaned.

"Hey, I put together a wedding for you in New York on short notice. You can humor me for five minutes."

"Fine. Five only."

"Come here Kurt," Cooper said, "I need some help." He whispered his idea in Kurt's ear. 

"That's great," Kurt said. "Blaine, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I trust Cooper."

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Blaine obediently complied. Kurt magicked them tiny and flew them to their destination. "You can open them now."

Blaine nearly fell over. "Why are we on top of the cake?" 

"Cooper wants pictures of us as the topper." It was crazy. He'd even placed a circle of cardboard in the center of the top layer so they wouldn't sink and damage the design. Although the thought of Blaine covered in frosting had a certain appeal.

"We'll never be able to show this to anyone," Blaine protested.

"Sure you can, squirt. Tell people there was a place in New York City with a fake giant cake for wedding pictures. Hell, there probably is. If someone asks where say that you can't remember or or say it closed. Easy peasy."

"Please," Kurt whispered.

"For you, anything."

Cooper took dozens of pictures, them standing side by side, them kissing, Kurt standing behind Blaine with his arms wrapped around his husband and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"One more pose," Kurt said, "and then you need to leave." He took off his jacket, darted to the chest of drawers, dropped it on top, and was back by Blaine's side a moment later with the glamor removed from his ears. 

Kurt had them face each other, his hands on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine’s at his hips, wings spread out behind him. He suspected this would be his favorite picture. 

Blaine's grip on his waist tightened and he pressed his lips against Kurt's. Moaning into the kiss, Kurt pushed his tongue into his husband's mouth.

"And...that's my cue to leave," Cooper said. "If your planning on saving the top layer of the cake, you probably shouldn't have sex on it. Call me tomorrow when it's safe to come get you." The door opened and closed and they were finally alone. 

It had been rude not to answer, but Blaine jumped up and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and he quit worrying about it. He flew them to the bed, growing them as he went, and set Blaine down. Kurt climbed on top and ran his fingers though Blaine's hair. 

"Too many clothes," Blaine said. They separated long enough to get their clothes off and toss them on the floor. Kurt launched himself at Blaine, knocking him back onto the bed. "Let me up a minute, I need to light the candles. I want it to be prefect."

"Don't care," Kurt muttered. He had one hand in Blaine's hair and one hand on his ass. "Everything's perfect."

"Lube," Blaine shouted. "I can't reach the lube." 

"You win." Kurt rolled off. Blaine fumbled under the pillow tossed the lube towards his husband. Kurt grabbed it, poured some on his fingers, and rubbed it over his leaking erection. "I'm getting started without you," he called. 

Blaine lit the candles, turned off the lights, and hurried back to the bed. His skin glowed in the soft light. Kurt wanted to kiss each and every inch. "My turn," Blaine said.

He wrapped his hand around Kurt’s dick, sliding it up and down. Blaine leaned down, capturing Kurt’s lips with his own. “I stretched myself after the wedding.” 

Kurt’s hips thrust involuntarily. “That’s so hot.”

Blaine rolled them over so he was on the bottom. He spread his legs and Kurt pressed two of his slick fingers inside. “Fuck me, I’m ready now.”

Leaning over, Kurt sucked the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sank lower. He reached with his fingers and found Blaine’s prostate, rubbing it while his husband moaned and squirmed on the bed. 

He pulled off, lined his dick up with Blaine’s opening, and slowly pushed forward. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt’s waist and grabbed his shoulders. “Love you,” Kurt whispered.

“Love you, husband.” 

Kurt lost it, thrusting in hard and fast. “Say it again,” he panted. 

“Husband. My husband.”

He reached down, grabbing Blaine’s dick and stroking him. A few more brushes against his prostate and Blaine clenched around Kurt’s dick, crying out in a cross between a whimper and a moan. Spurts of come fell on Blaine’s chest, his back arching, and he tightened his grip on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt pressed in as deep as he could, riding out waves of pleasure as he thrust through his own orgasm.

Kurt draped himself across Blaine, nuzzling the side of his husband’s neck, trying to stay inside despite his softening cock. He eventually slid out. Blaine smiled against his shoulder. “Married sex is awesome,” Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. “Yeah.” The sticky come covering their chests was starting to dry. “Bath time,” Kurt announced. 

Blaine pouted adorably and Kurt couldn’t resist kissing him. “We won’t both fit in that tiny tub,” Blaine whined.

“I plan on having more room than I know what to do with in the sink, but if you want to use the tub, go ahead.” 

“You’re brilliant.”

“You’re just figuring this out now?” Kurt teased.

“No,” Blaine said. “I figured it out almost as soon as I met you.”

xoxoxoxoxoxo

“That’s everything from the car,” Cooper said. “You make moving simple, Kurt. I cleared out the smaller room. It's got one high window so you don't have to worry about being seen. If you don’t like the desk or the bookcase, you can make them tiny and store them in the hall closet.” 

Kurt carried the box to Blaine’s - no, their - room and began pulling one thing out at a time, growing it, and putting it away. Blaine poked his head in the room. “I need a quick shower.”

“Sure, sweetie. I got this.”

It didn’t take long to get everything settled. The clothes were in the closet and the chest of drawers, books on the shelf that ran along one wall by the ceiling, the desk sitting in a corner of the room. Kurt hung the picture of them on the wedding cake with his wings visible and put the lube in the bedside drawer. After that, he arranged the dollhouse furniture in the fairy house. They still needed to work the outside so it looked more like a stump tree, but the inside was basically done. He’d even hung the plastic rainbow ring on the wall as a decoration now that he had a proper rainbow ring to wear all the time.

A few mementos sat near the books, including the stuffed frog and a display holder for Kurt’s wand. He would let Blaine set up the computer later. 

Blaine came into the bedroom, a towel around his waist, water dripping from his curls. “Why am I so tired? I did nothing but sit in a car today.” He flopped face first on the bed. 

“It’s been stressful, packing up your life and moving far away. Plus, you had to do all the driving and you have the interview tomorrow.”

“I really wanted to have sex in our new place, but will you be okay if we cuddle?” His voice came out slightly muffled by the pillow. ”I don’t have the energy to do anything besides fall asleep.”

“Whatever you want.” Kurt wiggled the towel off of Blaine. His husband’s breathing evened out almost immediately and Kurt smiled as he coved him with the sheet. 

Kurt wandered into the living room, closing the door behind him. Cooper sat the couch, the t.v. on a sports program, and a beer in one hand. “Squirt’s asleep?” he asked.

“Yeah. He had to do all the driving. He passed out almost as soon as he lay down.”

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” There was something about Cooper’s tone that made Kurt uneasy. 

“Nothing?” 

“Great. We have stuff to do.”

“Um...” Kurt wasn’t sure this was a good idea. He was grateful to Cooper for opening his home to both of them, especially Blaine. But the some of stories he’d been told about Cooper's schemes made him cringe. 

“Don’t look so worried. Blaine wouldn’t hesitate to kick my ass if I mess with you and I *know* if we have a showdown, you’ll win.”

Kurt relaxed. How bad could it be?

A few hours later, Blaine wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and yawning. His eyes widened as he surveyed the disaster in the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“Cooper wanted me screaming in his bedroom so he bribed me with cookies.”

“What!” Blaine yelled, balling his hands into fists.

Cooper put his hands up. “Slow down, it’s not as bad as it sounds. I had Kurt shrink and scream with the door closed while I stood outside. I couldn’t hear him. So, if you guys want to be loud, you two get tiny so I don’t have to hear it. That’s it, I swear.”

Blaine’s breathing slowed and his jaw unclenched. “And the mess?”

“I teaching Kurt how to bake. I wrote out grandma’s frosted sugar cookie recipe so he can read and follow it to say thanks for not making me listen to you having sex.”

Laughing, Blaine said, “You realize now he’s never going to make anything healthy?”

“We’re making carrot cake tomorrow, that’s healthy, right?” Kurt asked. 

“Not really.”

Kurt shrugged. “I plan on using a lot of magic shrinking and growing us, so I need the energy.” Blaine’s eyes darkened and Kurt felt a pull in his abdomen. 

“Don’t you dare,” Cooper said. “You have the rest of your lives to have as much sex as you want and Kurt has to understand how to do this so he doesn’t burn the condo down.”

Kurt stuck out his lower lip. “Yes, Cooper.”

"What can I do?” Blaine asked.

“Help Kurt make the frosting, but don’t do it for him. The cookie dough is done and the first batch is in the oven.” Cooper handed him the recipe. 

“Let’s see,” Blaine said. “What do yo think we need first?”

Kurt carefully checked the paper. “Sugar,” he said. “But it has to be the powered kind.”

Blaine smiled. “Go on.”

“Um, butter, milk, vanilla, and color?”

“You’re getting good at reading.” He leaned closer and kissed Kurt’s forehead. 

“Thanks,” Kurt said, ducking his head. 

“Measure the butter and put it in the mixer.” Kurt put three sticks of butter in the bowl and turned on the lowest setting. “Like this, sweetie.” Blaine showed him how to use a spatula to get the butter off the sides and into the beaters. 

Baking was easy once he knew what to do. “Pour the sugar in slowly,” Blaine said, “or it will all puff out of the bowl and make a mess.” Kurt nodded.

When the sugar and butter had been creamed together, they added the milk, vanilla, and one drop of red food coloring. “It’s so pretty,” Kurt breathed. 

“Not as pretty as you."

Cooper made a retching noise behind them. “Seriously?” 

Blaine stuck his tongue out at his brother. Kurt poked his finger in the bowl, scooped up some frosting, and placed in on Blaine’s tongue. Blaine turned and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. “You taste like frosting,” Kurt moaned. 

“Oh my god, will you two stop?"

Kurt leaned back. “I did promise your brother I would make cookies with him.”

Blaine pouted. “All right.” 

They cycled the cookie dough into the oven, the baked cookies onto a rack, and the cool ones onto a plate where they were frosted. Kurt pulled the last batch out of the oven with hot pads and set the tray on one of the burners. “Sex is going to be perfect tonight,” Kurt said. 

“I...uh...don’t have candles and flowers or anything.”

“Sweetie, I don’t need all that. Just you,” Kurt said, grabbing his husband’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen. He paused, picked up one of the plates, and dragged Blaine towards the bedroom. "And cookies."

“Remember to shrink,” Cooper yelled after them. 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was lots of fun to write. At 21 chapters and over 55k, it’s the longest thing I’ve written to date. Special thanks to raboom, sadritsuka12 and everyone on the GKM for all the lovely comments and encouraging me to keep going because I knew it was being read. And thank you raboom for use of the term “shrunken sexcapades.” I think I found the perfect place to use it.


End file.
